la guerre des deux mondes
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: 2050. La Terre n'est plus vivable, l'humanité espère trouver refuge sur un autre monde : Gaïa. Et s'il faut pour cela changer le cours de l'histoire et détruire tous ses habitants comme Jenova essaya de le faire autrefois, ils n'hésiteront pas. Mais certains terriens isolés refusent de participer au génocide et aspirent à la paix.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Voici une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. J'ai fini par en avoir assez d'attendre, et je l'ai couchée sur papier. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos commentaires, c'est très important, que je sache si je dois continuer ou non. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

_2050 après Jésus-Christ, Terre, États-Unis, New York_

Assise sur son lit, Erine attendait.

Elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle et d'eau s'écoulant du robinet dans la cuisine. C'était fort inhabituel. En temps normal, sa mère ne faisait qu'une vaisselle par jour, à une heure précise de la soirée.

C'était important, tout le monde sur Terre n'utilisait l'eau qu'à un moment précis dans la journée et en petite quantité, car elle était devenue extrêmement rare.

Depuis des années maintenant, la Terre avait radicalement changé. Entre les incidents nucléaires qui avaient dégradé la couche d'ozone, la fonte des pôles et les tsunamis qui avaient balayé de nombreux continents, la faune et la flore avaient grandement diminué. L'air était devenu irrespirable, personne ne sortait plus sans un masque-filtre. Puis l'eau potable s'était faite extrêmement rare. Les retombées nucléaires avaient pollué les rares nappes phréatiques trouvées dans les sous-sols de la planète. Quant aux océans, ils étaient si pollués que les créatures y vivant avaient succombé, rendant l'eau imbuvable. Les forêts avaient quasiment disparu.

Le seul point positif (si on pouvait se permettre un tel mot), était que les guerres avaient toutes cessé sur l'ensemble de la planète. Les différents peuples avaient joint leurs forces et leur science pour tenter de résoudre ces problèmes.

Le mode de vie des survivants de la Terre avait fort changé. De nouvelles lois avaient vu le jour. Et l'une d'elles, particulièrement difficile pour certaines familles, consistait à limiter le nombre de naissances à deux enfants. Si jamais une famille mettait au monde un premier enfant puis deux jumeaux, l'un des deux derniers était aussitôt enlevé par les autorités et excommunié hors des villes. Tout membre de la famille qui tentait de venir en aide à l'enfant banni se retrouvait alors emprisonné.

Ce n'était pas un problème pour Erine, elle était fille du chef de la police de Londres. Lui et sa femme avaient toujours veillé à ne pas enfreindre cette règle. Erine était la cadette.

L'adolescente de treize ans ne cessait de triturer une de ses longues mèches brunes entre ses doigts. Elle était impatiente de voir sa sœur aînée Alexandra rentrer avec LA réponse que tous attendaient.

Erine se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, elle voyait un immense désert de terre grise, avec au loin les anciens gratte-ciels de New York.

Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté que lorsqu'elle vivait dans cette maison, enfant, la chambre qu'occupait Erine avait été la sienne. Et cette fenêtre donnait sur Central Park. C'était alors un immense terrain recouvert d'arbres verts, avec un magnifique grand lac d'eau bleue. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un désert de terre morte.

Soudain, la sonnerie d'entrée résonna. Erine sauta de son lit et traversa le couloir. Sa mère Michaella était déjà devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. Deux personnes équipées d'un masque respiratoire entrèrent. Le temps que Michaella referme la porte, ils avaient déjà posé leurs affaires et ôté leurs masques, ainsi que les capuches de leurs sweats.

Le premier était leur père Jack, un homme aux cheveux blond cendré, avec une mâchoire carrée. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de force et de sévérité. Mais ses yeux s'emplirent de tendresse en regardant sa femme et sa fille cadette. La deuxième personne était la sœur aînée, Alexandra, une jolie jeune fille de seize ans aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux verts.

Erine jalousait toujours sa sœur côté physique : Alexandra était si belle, avec ses beaux cheveux noirs et ses yeux si particuliers, comme leur mère ! Erine se sentait quelconque, elle : des cheveux d'un blond plutôt terne, pas très longs et des yeux bleu pâle.

« Alors ? » demanda Michaella.

Alexandra lui offrit son plus beau sourire, puis se tourna vers son père.

« Montre-leur », dit la jeune fille.

Souriant, Jack brandit une clé USB verte. Michaella porta les mains à son cœur avec un sourire serein, tandis que Erine sentit la jalousie transpercer sa poitrine une nouvelle fois.

Alexandra avait toujours été une élève brillante à l'école, surtout en sciences économiques et sociales. Il y a quelques jours, elle avait envoyé sa candidature à l'UPT (Union des Peuples de la Terre).

On n'utilisait plus de lettre ni d'enveloppe puisque les arbres étaient devenus très rares sur cette planète. Désormais, un message était envoyé soit par mail soit par clef USB. Et une réponse positive à une demande consistait en une clef USB verte.

« Je suis prise comme agent diplomatique et conseiller commercial auprès de l'UPT », dit la jeune fille d'une voix triomphante.

« Oh, ma chérie, c'est merveilleux ! » dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

Erine s'efforça de sourire. Après tout, c'était une bonne nouvelle en soi : Alexandra avait un travail ! Une source de revenus en plus dans la famille. Sa mère était médecin, son père chef de police et sa sœur aînée diplomate. Et elle ? Elle avait des notes plutôt correctes, mais n'était pas un petit génie pour autant.

Tandis que tous allaient dans le salon, on se mit à discuter de plans pour le futur : avec l'argent que gagnerait Alexandra, ils pourraient peut-être s'autoriser un purificateur d'air. C'était un appareil évoquant une boule à neige pour Erine. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une figurine dans de l'eau avec des flocons de neige plastique et des paillettes, on y mettait une plante, une _vraie_ plante, et l'appareil diffusait de l'air purifié dans l'habitation où il était installé. Ces petits appareils coûtaient cher, mais ils étaient si pratiques et augmentaient les chances de survie de leurs propriétaires.

Tandis que leur mère partait dans la cuisine préparer des verres pour trinquer au succès d'Alexandra et que leur père allait lui prêter main-forte, Erine engagea la conversation avec sa sœur.

« Tu commences quand ton nouveau boulot ? » dit Erine.

« Demain. Autant commencer tout de suite pour gagner de l'argent. »

« Tu auras quels horaires ? »

Alexandra se rembrunit.

« En fait, je… je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux parents, je ne veux pas gâcher tout de suite l'ambiance, mais… j'ai lu les données de ma clef USB au bureau de recrutement, avant de rentrer. Je vais m'installer dans un des locaux de l'UPT, je vais vivre là-bas. Le déplacement depuis la maison jusqu'à là-bas coûte cher et dure longtemps, ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps. Et puis, comme ça, le loyer sera moins cher à payer, si vous n'êtes que trois locataires au lieu de quatre. »

Erine hocha la tête en silence, étonnée malgré tout. Sa sœur avait toujours détesté quitter la maison et s'éloigner de sa famille. Déjà petite, il avait fallu des heures pour la convaincre de partir pour son premier jour d'école. Alors, l'imaginer vivre au centre-ville, seule…

« Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi », dit Alexandra.

« Moi ? ! Mais Alex, je… »

« C'est ton anniversaire dans une semaine, et je ne serai sans doute pas là pour y assister. Alors, je t'offre mon cadeau à l'avance. »

Elle plongea la main dans une poche de son sweat et en retira une petite boîte en métal ronde. Émue, Erine prit l'objet et poussa le bouton. Dedans, sur un petit coussin de velours bleu, reposait un pendentif. Il représentait une petite sculpture argentée de femme aux bras grand ouverts, avec des ailes déployées dans son dos avec une longue chevelure.

« Alex… Ça a dû coûter une fortune ! » dit Erine, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, c'était celui de grand-mère. »

« Hein ? »

« Maman voulait que je le porte si jamais je réussissais à obtenir ce job. Mais… je veux que ce soit toi qui l'aies. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela représente un ange. Et de nous deux, tu as toujours été celle qui remontait le mieux le moral à nos parents quand tout allait mal, tandis que moi, je puisais du réconfort dans mes bouquins et mes études. C'est toi l'ange de la famille, Erine. »

« Alex… » dit Erine, bouleversée. Voir sa sœur se dévoiler ainsi la bouleversait. C'était elle la meilleure, pas Erine qui se sentait toujours comme le vilain petit canard !

« Garde-le. J'insiste. Et veille sur les parents pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, c'est promis. Merci, grande sœur ! »

Elles s'enlacèrent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine ignorait que sa sœur lui avait fait ce cadeau pour une raison supplémentaire, une raison de plus que toutes celles qu'elle lui avait données. Si elle lui avait fait ce présent, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Et que lorsque ses parents le comprendraient, ils auraient besoin de quelqu'un pour les soutenir. Erine jouerait ce rôle à merveille.

Alexandra s'en voulait, mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire. Si elle faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, sa famille serait toujours à l'abri du besoin. Qu'importe si Erine ne trouvait aucun métier plus tard, ou si leur mère abandonnait la médecine ou si leur père devenait trop vieux pour exercer le métier de policier. Ce sacrifice les protégerait pour toujours.

C'est ce que la jeune fille se répétait alors qu'elle vérifiait une dernière fois le contenu de son sac à dos : vêtements ordinaires aux couleurs sombres, rations de survie, médicaments, filtre à air, bâtons éclairants et couteau suisse. Sans oublier un mouchard qu'on lui avait implanté dans le bras gauche dès son arrivée au centre de l'UPT hier matin.

Une fois prête et ses cheveux attachés, Alexandra se tourna vers sa table de nuit et vit qu'elle avait failli oublier l'essentiel : sa tablette informatique. Il y avait toutes sortes de données dessus, depuis les données de l'UPT sur sa mission, ses fonctions et le système de la société jusqu'à ses propres recherches, ses données personnelles et des photos numériques de sa famille et elle. Autant dire toute sa vie.

Une fois la tablette pliée en deux et rangée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et traversa un couloir. Des hommes et des femmes portant des tailleurs, des blouses scientifiques ou des uniformes militaires allaient et venaient autour d'elle. Tous portaient un badge de l'UPT, tout comme elle.

Alexandra prit le chemin de l'aire scientifique, celle de l'est. Elle arriva bientôt dans un immense hangar. Là, le spectacle qu'elle vit la stoppa net dans son élan. Des gens habillés et équipés comme elle se tenaient au centre de la grande salle. Dans un coin à gauche, devant un immense panneau de contrôle, des scientifiques s'affairaient à prendre des notes sur des calepins ou vérifier des données sur les écrans. Et au bout d'une grande passerelle métallique, surplombant le vide du hangar, se trouvaient deux énormes bobines de fil de fer qui émettaient des éclairs.

Alexandra continua de marcher jusqu'à la passerelle en surveillant les bobines avec fascination. Bientôt, le silence se fit autour d'elle. Tout le monde vit un homme en tenue militaire se poster devant eux.

« Bienvenue à vous. Je me présente : général Talnor, responsable de la sécurité de cette base. Vous êtes réunis ici parce que vous avez été choisis parmi les meilleurs : scientifiques, mathématiciens, diplomates, soldats. Nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission capitale : sauver la race humaine. Derrière moi se trouve un système révolutionnaire mis au point il y a treize ans de cela. Ces bobines émettent un champ électromagnétique particulier qui crée un trou de verre donnant accès à une planète située dans une galaxie voisine à la nôtre. Sur une planète plus précisément, un autre monde. Et ce monde… nous avons besoin que vous l'exploriez pour nous. Vous êtes les membres de l'équipe C, la troisième équipe à partir. Grâce aux données que nous avons déjà récoltées grâce aux deux premières équipes, nous savons que cette planète se nomme Gaïa. L'atmosphère y est respirable, la faune et la flore y abondent, les autochtones sont humains comme nous, avec néanmoins une plus forte résistance physique et des différences anatomiques subtiles. Mais il y a aussi des monstres et c'est pour ça que je vous demanderai de vous soumettre aux contraintes militaires sitôt de l'autre côté. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : c'est un voyage sans retour. Ceux qui sont toujours décidés à y aller, faites un pas en avant. »

Tout le monde fit ce pas sans exception. Le général hocha la tête.

« Bonne chance à vous, messieurs dames. Et que Dieu soit avec vous. »

Il se tourna vers les scientifiques au panneau de contrôle. L'un d'entre eux appuya sur un bouton et abaissa un levier. Aussitôt, les éclairs des bobines s'intensifièrent, puis un puissant vent se forma au milieu, aspirant tout. Chacun se plia en deux pour résister à la forte attraction. Celle-ci cessa aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, tous virent un trou noir au bout de la passerelle.

Lentement, les différents membres de l'équipe s'avancèrent. Certains avaient sorti une amulette ou un chapelet de sa poche et marmonnaient une prière en s'avançant, d'autres fixaient le trou noir avec l'air à la fois effrayé et émerveillé.

Alexandra porta la main à son cou et se souvint qu'elle avait donné son collier à Erine avant de partir. Elle sourit en repensant à sa sœur, puis ses parents.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la passerelle, juste en face du trou noir, la jeune femme inspira un bon coup. Fermant les yeux, elle visualisa le visage des trois seules personnes qu'elle aimait.

Puis elle fit un pas en avant et franchit l'ouverture.

* * *

_Tada ! Je m'arrête là ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je continue ou pas ? _


	2. Contrôle de la population

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Un grand merci à **Lunagarden**, **Kimo paig**, **Volazurys**, **Lizbeth** et **Monaysa** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette fic. Et merci à **Lunagarden** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et favoris. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Contrôle de la population**

_3 ans après, Terre, États-Unis, New York_

« Erine, dépêche ! »

La jeune fille de seize ans se retourna. Son camarade de classe Josh se trouvait au bout de la rue, prêt à traverser. Erine rajusta les bandoulières de son sac à dos et courut le rattraper.

En temps normal, personne ne courrait dans les rues. Les gens arrivaient à peine à respirer avec leurs masques-filtres sur le visage. En trois ans, la situation s'était dégradée.

D'après sa mère, qui travaillait à l'hôpital, les cas de pneumonies empiraient. Cela touchait même des enfants de moins de dix ans.

Mais grâce à Alexandra et son travail, la famille d'Erine avait pu se payer un purificateur d'air. Désormais, les parents et la jeune fille respiraient un air plus sain. Son père avait même ri en disant que ça sentait bon la menthe. Mais personne ne savait plus quelle odeur avait la menthe naturelle, on n'en fabriquait plus qu'en spray, car les vraies plantes étaient devenues si rares et isolées dans de grands bâtiments scientifiques, cultivées pour les gens de la haute société.

Erine posa la main sur son cœur. Elle pouvait sentir sous sa chemise le contact du médaillon d'ange que sa sœur lui avait offert avant de partir, il y a trois ans de cela.

Arrivée au bout de la rue, Erine s'arrêta au côté de Josh. Tous deux regardèrent un bus passer. Dessus, on pouvait voir une affiche avec quatre silhouettes sombres représentant une femme, un homme et deux enfants. Un slogan holographique apparut dessus : « _Une famille se limite à quatre. La surpopulation est synonyme d'extinction._ »

Le visage de Josh s'assombrit. Erine lui pressa affectueusement la main.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller », dit la jeune fille.

Elle brandit un sac en papier.

« N'oublie pas qu'on fête un anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! »

Elle vit les joues de Josh se redresser sous son masque, signe qu'il souriait.

Lorsque le bus fut passé, les jeunes gens traversèrent la rue jusqu'à une petite maison isolée. Josh présenta une carte magnétique devant un œil électrique, puis la porte métallique s'ouvrit.

Tous deux se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Sitôt la porte refermée, ils ôtèrent leurs masques avec soulagement. Une femme et un homme aux cheveux roux comme Josh apparurent.

« Erine ! » dit la femme, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, madame Foster. »

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite, jeune fille ? » demanda l'homme.

Erine sourit en voyant qu'il portait une petite rouquine dans ses bras, qui serrait fort un nounours contre elle.

« Bonjour, petite fée », dit Erine en lui passant affectueusement le doigt sur le nez.

La fillette de deux ans lui répondit par un éclat de rire.

« Mégane, dis bonjour à Erine », dit le père sur un ton joueur.

Erine se tourna vers Josh et vit qu'il la regardait en souriant. Cette dernière baissa timidement les yeux. Mégane était un peu la cause de leur rapprochement il y a maintenant sept mois.

Depuis qu'Alexandra était partie travailler à l'UPT, Erine avait été snobée par les autres élèves de sa classe, le travail de sa sœur ayant propulsé sa famille dans une sphère sociale légèrement plus aisée que les autres.

Mais un jour, alors qu'Erine accompagnait Josh chez lui pour un travail exigeant qu'ils travaillent par groupe de deux un exposé, la jeune fille avait entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, comme des pleurs de bébé.

Josh avait paru catastrophé, il était seul dans la maison avec elle, ses parents étant tous deux partis travailler. Erine avait repoussé Josh tandis qu'il voulait l'empêcher d'aller dans la cuisine.

Et là, en abaissant le couvercle du four entrouvert, elle avait trouvé la petite. Elle avait tout de suite compris : la famille de Josh avait enfreint la loi de la reproduction.

Officiellement, Josh avait un frère aîné qui travaillait dans une usine. Mégane était un troisième enfant né en secret. Josh avait paru effondré et l'avait supplié de ne rien dire, d'autant que son père était officier de police !

Erine l'avait néanmoins vite rassuré, car son premier geste en voyant la petite fut de la sortir du four et de la bercer dans ses bras. L'enfant s'était aussitôt calmée.

Erine avait gardé le secret depuis, et avait été pratiquement adoptée par toute la famille de Josh.

Ce dernier s'approcha et tendit un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la mère.

Souriant, le jeune homme plongea la main dans le sac et en sortit une belle poire. Toute la famille ouvrit une bouche ronde d'admiration.

« Je n'en avais pas vu depuis mon enfance ! » dit la mère, fascinée, en la prenant dans ses mains avec précaution.

« Un anniversaire se fête de façon exceptionnelle », dit Erine.

« Mais où l'as-tu trouvée ? » demanda le père.

« Ça aide d'avoir un père dans la police », dit Erine en haussant des épaules.

« Dans ce cas, tu restes dîner avec nous ? On partagera ce merveilleux fruit au dessert » demanda la mère.

« Oui, avec joie ! »

« On va d'abord dans ma chambre faire nos devoirs ? » dit Josh.

« Je préviens ma mère au téléphone et je te rejoins », dit Erine.

Une fois son coup de fil passé, Erine monta dans la chambre.

« Et laissez la porte ouverte ! » cria le père depuis la cuisine.

Erine rougit tandis que Josh leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon père est lourd, quand il s'y met », dit le jeune homme en ouvrant son livre de maths.

« Au moins, il est présent. Pas comme le mien, qui passe son temps dehors à mener des enquêtes », dit Erine en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

Josh la regarda avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Erine détourna le regard. Même si elle appréciait le fait d'avoir Josh pour ami, son père l'avait éduquée de manière à ne pas éprouver de pitié ni de compassion envers les autres.

« _La compassion est un tort_ », disait-il. « _Partager la douleur de l'autre au lieu de le pousser à se relever pour continuer de se battre et survivre est une grave erreur._ »

« _Alors, je dois être froide et cruelle, papa ?_ » avait demandé Erine, alors âgée de six ans quand il lui avait dit ça.

« _Non. Encourage-le à ne pas se laisser abattre. Aide-le à se concentrer sur ce qui peut l'aider à survivre. Mais ne t'apitoie pas sur son sort, aide-le à en sortir !_ »

La voix de Josh la tira de ses souvenirs.

« Erine ? Hoho ! »

« Oui, Josh ? »

« Tu semblais ailleurs. Je te demandais de m'expliquer ce théorème. Tu crois qu'on doit le réviser pour l'interro de demain, ou je me concentre sur les équations ? »

« Mieux vaut faire les deux… »

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Josh et Erine n'y prêtèrent pas attention, cela arrivait qu'il y ait des visiteurs lors de leurs soirées. Mais à peine une minute après la sonnerie, la mère de Josh monta en portant Mégane dans ses bras. Elle semblait affolée.

« Josh, Erine ! Aidez-moi, il faut cacher Mégane. »

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Josh en se levant.

« Les contrôleurs de population ! Ils sont ici. »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin, le contrôle a lieu le samedi, normalement ! » dit Erine en se levant.

« Quelqu'un a dû se douter de quelque chose. Peut-être la voisine ! On va à la même buanderie, elle a remarqué que j'avais mis du linge de bébé dans ma lessive, elle avait trouvé ça bizarre. »

Erine prit Mégane dans ses bras tandis que Josh se dirigeait vers le mur. Il tâta la surface, puis donna un coup de pied sur le bas à droite. Un placard invisible s'ouvrit.

En bas, des éclats de voix retentirent.

« Contrôle de population, ouvrez cette porte ! » cria une voix.

« Oui, attendez, une minute ! » cria le père de Josh.

« Mégane, ma chérie, on va jouer à cache-cache, d'accord ? Mets-toi ici et surtout, ne fais pas de bruit », dit Erine, avant de déposer l'enfant dans la cachette.

Sitôt le placard refermé, Josh cala un vélo devant, puis s'assit sur le lit avec Erine, leurs livres de classe et leurs cahiers ouverts autour d'eux.

Les deux parents se dépêchèrent de descendre pour ouvrir.

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur l'agent ? » dit le père.

« On pense que vous avez violé la voix des effectifs de reproduction », dit quelqu'un.

En entendant cette voix, Erine sentit son cœur se bloquer dans sa poitrine. C'était Jack, son père !

« On doit quand même vérifier. Alors, faites sortir tout le monde, le temps qu'on vérifie. »

« D'accord. Les enfants, descendez ! » cria la mère.

Erine et Josh descendirent lentement les escaliers. En voyant sa fille, Jack fronça des sourcils.

« Erine ? »

« Papa ? »

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Josh est dans ma classe, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble ! J'ai téléphoné à maman pour dire que je restais dîner. Tu peux vérifier, si tu veux », dit Erine en croisant les bras.

Jack poussa un soupir, puis la prit par le bras et l'attira loin des autres.

« Écoute, je veux que tu rentres à la maison. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Enfin, tu n'as pas compris ce qui se passe ? On soupçonne ces gens d'avoir violé la loi ! »

« Et moi, je te dis que je les connais bien. Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, je viens ici quasiment tous les jours ! »

Erine tourna la tête et vit le reste de la famille se ranger dehors, près du pas de la porte, tandis que les policiers entraient.

Ces derniers se mirent à fouiller sans la moindre délicatesse, renversant meubles, chaises, bacs à lessive et ouvrant les placards en faisant violemment claquer les battants.

Erine serra les poings.

_Pitié, faites qu'elle ne pleure pas ! Quelle ne pleure pas…_ pria la jeune fille.

Ils montèrent bientôt à l'étage. Le vélo dégringola les escaliers avec fracas.

« Eh, faites attention avec ça ! » cria Josh, indigné.

Soudain, le bruit de remue-ménage cessa. Des pleurs de bébé retentirent.

« Oh non ! » gémit la mère.

« Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, tu disais ? » dit Jack, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Papa, attends ! » dit Erine.

Elle voulut le suivre alors qu'il montait à l'étage, mais un officier lui barra la route.

Énervée, Erine le repoussa et suivit son père. Une fois à l'étage, elle vit que le placard secret était ouvert. Un officier se tenait devant la petite Mégane qui pleurait.

« Viens ici, ma puce. Viens, on va jouer », dit l'officier.

Erine vit avec horreur qu'il tenait dans ses mains un tuyau de métal noir fin, avec un voyant rouge au bout. Elle connaissait bien cet objet, c'était un marqueur-de-crime, pour les gens ayant enfreint la loi. La couleur variait selon les crimes. Et le rouge était la pire, celle des bannis et des enfants qui n'auraient pas dû naître.

« Non, laissez-la ! » cria Erine.

Elle se précipita vers l'officier. Ce dernier se retourna et la repoussa violemment.

« Touchez pas à ma fille, vous ! » cria Jack, en le plaquant contre le mur.

Erine se précipita pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras tandis qu'en bas, elle entendait crier les parents de Josh et le garçon lui-même. Les officiers qui les empêchaient de rentrer criaient aussi. Tout ce bruit ne fit qu'affoler davantage Mégane, qui se remit à pleurer.

« Erine, lâche cette gosse », dit Jack.

« Non ! »

« J'ai dit, lâche-la ! Si tu aides ces gens en protégeant cette enfant, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi », dit Jack, d'une voix bouillonnant de colère.

Les larmes aux yeux, Erine serra plus fort la fillette contre elle.

« Ça suffit ! » tonna une voix.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut. Même Mégane cessa de pleurer, l'air choqué.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir qu'une autre personne était entrée dans la chambre. Il s'agissait d'une femme aux traits asiatiques. Elle portait un épais manteau de fourrure et des boucles d'oreilles en diamants scintillaient à ses oreilles, projetant des lumières arc-en-ciel dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient serrés en un chignon impeccable. Un homme en costume de bureau sombre se tenait derrière elle. Sûrement son garde du corps, à en juger l'oreillette branchée à son oreille, et dont le cordon disparaissait sous le col de sa chemise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? » dit Jack, surpris.

« J'ai mes propres gardes du corps, monsieur Belley. Je m'appelle Shannon Liu, et je suis ici pour votre fille. »

« Ma fille ? »

« Oui, je la cherchais. Depuis que votre première fille travaille pour ma société, l'UPT, nous surveillons de près toutes vos communications, afin de veiller à votre sécurité. Tous nos employés les plus haut placés y ont droit. Et comme le dernier coup de fil était celui de votre fille annonçant qu'elle allait passer la soirée ici, j'ai décidé de venir immédiatement. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel tapage, néanmoins. »

« Vous travaillez pour l'UPT ? »

« Je suis la vice-présidente. »

Aussitôt, les officiers se mirent au garde-à-vous.

« Erine, tu viens ? » dit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oh, t'emmener en promenade, je souhaiterais te parler. »

« Je… je… »

« Tu veux emmener la petite ? Pas de problème, venez toutes les deux. Ma limousine attend dehors. »

Erine ouvrit des yeux ronds ? Une limousine, ça existait encore ?! Cette femme devait _vraiment_ était riche et puissante.

Elle regarda les officiers et analysa rapidement la situation. Fuir était impossible. Et puis dehors, Mégane ne survivrait pas à l'air pollué, elle était si jeune !

Mais si elle pouvait la garder, l'éloigner aussi longtemps que possible de ces officiers et de leurs maudits marqueurs-de-crimes…

Alors, il ne fallait pas rater cette occasion !

« Jurez-moi qu'elle restera avec moi tout du long », dit la jeune fille.

« Erine ! » dit Jack.

« Laissez, monsieur Belley. Rassure-toi, là où nous allons, personne ne marquera cette fillette. Et si tu y tiens, je te laisserai la garder tout le long de notre entretien. Maintenant, peut-on y aller ? Mon chauffeur n'attendra pas éternellement. »

Acquiesçant, Erine cala plus confortablement Mégane au creux de ses bras puis sortit à la suite de la femme et son garde du corps.


	3. La proposition de Shannon

_Merci à **Lunagarden**, **Kimo Gaig**, **Monaysa**, **Incarndu91** et **Neko-chan L** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Et merci à **Neko-chan** **L** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La proposition de Shannon**

Assise sur la banquette arrière de la limousine avec Mégane dans ses bras, Erine lançait des regards nerveux autour d'elle.

Shannon était nonchalamment assise sur la banquette en face d'elle et sirotait une coupe de champagne. Son garde du corps était assis à l'avant, à côté d'un chauffeur qui conduisait à travers les rues de New York.

« Toi et la petite ne voulez rien ? Le trajet sera plutôt long, et je sais que vous avez quitté la maison avant le dîner », dit Shannon.

Erine regarda la table disposée entre les deux banquettes. Dessus, il y avait une bouteille de champagne avec des flûtes vides, un bol de marrons glacés et de chocolats.

« Où on va ? » demanda Erine.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Au siège de l'UPT. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Ah, ça… Je préfère en parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Pour l'instant, sache seulement qu'il s'agit de ta sœur aînée, Alexandra. »

Erine se figea sur son siège. Alexandra ? Sa sœur aurait envoyé cette femme la chercher ? Mais pourquoi ? Depuis son départ de la maison il y a trois ans, elle n'avait quasiment plus donné de nouvelles. Ni lettres ni coup de fil.

Ses parents en avaient été fort inquiétés, mais ils avaient reçu un message formel de l'UPT affirmant qu'Alexandra participait à un projet confidentiel lui prenant tout son temps.

Au fil du temps, l'inquiétude s'était muée en tristesse, puis la tristesse en oubli.

Enfin, la limousine s'arrêta.

« Nous y sommes », dit Shannon en posant sa flûte.

Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière. Shannon sortit la première, suivie par Erine avec la petite toujours dans les bras.

Elle fut tout de suite choquée par le changement de décor. Au lieu des ruelles étroites, sombres et polluées du quartier de Josh, elle se trouvait dans une immense avenue composée de buildings aux murs en verre lisse et propre. Des arbres et des plantes étaient disposés de façon méthodique dans de grands pots de terre devant chaque porte d'immeuble.

En s'approchant de l'entrée du plus grand, Erine vit que ces plantes étaient en plastique.

_Évidemment_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle se dépêcha de suivre Shannon à l'intérieur. L'endroit avait beau être spacieux et dégagé, l'air n'était pas plus respirable qu'ailleurs.

La jeune fille suivit Shannon à travers un immense couloir aux murs transparents, laissant voir des bureaux où des personnes étaient assises devant des ordinateurs, occupées à taper sur les touches, répondre au téléphone ou classer des dossiers.

Toutes les trois prirent un ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Sitôt les portes franchies, Erine sentit l'odeur de l'air changer du tout au tout. Ici, une odeur de verdure authentique flottait dans l'air.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le palier de l'ascenseur, Erine ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas un bureau, mais un véritable jardin zen !

Le sol était recouvert de terre et d'herbe, avec un petit chemin de pavés gris menant jusqu'à un étang au centre de la salle. Des nénuphars flottaient à la surface. Erine crut voir des poissons s'approcher de la surface, avant de disparaître aussi subitement.

« Ce sont des carpes Koi. Elles viennent du Japon, le pays de mon arrière-grand-mère », dit Shannon.

De l'autre côté trônait néanmoins un bureau avec un ordinateur, une imprimante et un téléphone. Des sièges étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table en bois près de la mare.

Shannon ôta son manteau pour le poser sur la branche d'un arbre planté près de l'entrée. Elle portait un tailleur gris perle qui lui donnait toujours l'air aussi strict. Elle fit signe à Erine de la suivre jusqu'à la table en bois.

Une fois toutes les deux assises, Mégane se dégagea de l'étreinte de son aînée et rampa jusque près de l'arbre où elle se mit à creuser le sol avec ses petites mains en riant.

« Elle ne risque rien, cesse de la fixer ainsi », dit Shannon avec un sourire amusé.

À contrecœur, Erine reporta son regard sur cette mystérieuse femme.

« Tu veux du thé ? » dit Shannon en sortant de sous la table une théière et deux tasses.

Du thé ? Erine n'en avait jamais bu, elle avait juste entendu sa grand-mère en parler, autrefois, quand elle racontait des histoires sur l'ancien temps où l'homme avait encore tant de choses à sa disposition !

« Vous vouliez que je vienne à cause de ma sœur. Elle n'est pas là ? » demanda Erine.

Shannon poussa un soupir, puis remplit les deux tasses et prit le temps de souffler sur la sienne avant de prendre la parole.

« Dis-moi, Erine, que sais-tu du travail de ta sœur ? »

« Elle a fait des études de sciences économiques et sociales. L'UPT a enregistré sa candidature et l'a engagée comme agent diplomatique et conseiller commercial. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Shannon hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais l'UPT n'a pas recruté ta sœur pour une mission diplomatique. Du moins… pas sur cette planète. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Erine, il y a… cela plus de seize ans maintenant que les scientifiques de l'UPT mènent des recherches visant à sauver le monde. »

La jeune femme se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'à la grande vitre de son bureau donnant sur New York. Il faisait nuit, mais aucune lumière ne brillait dehors. L'électricité était devenue si rare que les gens l'économisaient autant que possible. Même dans les quartiers riches, on n'osait garder une lampe allumée après dix heures du soir.

« Au départ, nous voulions sauver la Terre, ou du moins la guérir. Mais nous avons fini par nous rendre à l'évidence : c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait et ne pouvait être défait. Alors, nous avons décidé de sauver l'humanité. Et nous avons abordé le problème sous un autre angle : il nous fallait un autre monde où refaire notre vie. Je ne te raconterai pas en détail les échecs, les découvertes et les réussites de nos chercheurs, mais sache que nous avons fini par obtenir ce que nous cherchions : un autre monde. »

Erine regarda la femme avec des yeux ronds. Celle-ci vint se rassoir et but une autre gorgée de thé.

« L'équipe de chercheurs du Japon a réussi à créer un vortex donnant accès à une autre planète. Un robot-sonde a été envoyé pour vérifier l'atmosphère et les conditions de vie de cette planète. Elle est tout à fait viable, riche en oxygène, en plantes et en matériaux. Nous avons donc envoyé une première équipe de chercheurs et leurs découvertes ont donné tant d'espoir à notre société que nous avons fini par envoyer d'autres équipes. Ta sœur… a fait partie de la dernière. »

L'adolescente se raidit d'un coup. Est-ce que cette femme se moquait d'elle ? Sa sœur serait partie explorer un autre monde, elle qui détestait toujours quitter la maison quand elle était plus jeune ?

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? » dit Erine.

« Je sais, ça passe mal. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. On m'a fait toutes ces confidences quand j'avais vingt ans. Je venais juste d'obtenir mon poste de vice-présidente. Mais c'est la vérité. Il se trouve que ce monde… est connu de tous depuis fort longtemps, mais nul n'avait conscience que c'était réel. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Dis-moi, as-tu déjà entendu parler des jeux vidéo ? Final Fantasy 7, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Erine fit la moue. Elle connaissait les jeux vidéo, Josh en était fan et lui en avait déjà parlé. Leur professeur de technologie leur avait même fait jouer à un vieux jeu sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque scolaire, un jour.

« Oui, enfin, je sais ce qu'est un jeu vidéo, même si celui dont vous parlez ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ? » dit Erine.

« Eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais ce jeu fut créé avant l'an 2000 grâce à des idées soufflées par des Japonais. Le premier vortex intersidéral fut créé avant l'apparition de ce jeu, par des chercheurs qui avaient travaillé sur un projet de contrôle de la matière, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Hitler était fasciné par le paranormal et le surnaturel. Le projet fut un échec, mais des Japonais ont réussi à franchir un portail donnant sur une autre planète, Gaïa. Ils sont revenus et ont décidé qu'en attendant que la technologie évolue suffisamment pour créer un autre vortex, ils devraient amener la vérité en douceur au public, par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu vidéo. Ils ont donc retracé toute l'histoire de leur voyage sous la forme d'un jeu vidéo. D'autres ont suivi : des films, des jeux de format différent, avec des titres différents. Mais tous ces jeux ont servi d'encyclopédie, pratiquement de bible pour les voyageurs qui sont partis de Terre pour explorer Gaïa. »

Là, c'en était trop. Erine se leva.

« Désolée, mais là, j'en peux plus ! »

« Erine… »

« Non ! Vous m'enlevez avec Mégane pour m'amener dans ce… » Elle embrassa la pièce du regard. « … ce jardin paradisiaque et vous me dites que vous voulez sauver l'humanité en colonisant un monde qui n'existe que dans un jeu vidéo ? »

Erine fut prise d'un rire nerveux devant ses propres paroles.

« Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? » demanda Shannon d'une voix tranchante comme un couteau.

Erine frissonna.

« Je te rappelle que tu es ici, chez moi, dans mon bureau, avec une petite que je pourrais condamner, voire exécuter pour violation de la loi de reproduction. Alors, la moindre des choses serait de faire preuve de respect et de rassoir pour m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

Tétanisée, l'adolescente se laissa retomber sur son siège.

« Bois ton thé avant qu'il refroidisse. J'ai horreur du gâchis. »

Obéissante, Erine prit la tasse et but une gorgée. La boisson avait un goût d'épices et de miel. Elle était chaude et onctueuse, quoique légèrement amère.

« C'est la première fois que tu bois du thé ? » dit Shannon en retrouvant le sourire.

« Oui. C'est… délicieux ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça avec le sourire. Un clapotis la fit tourner la tête. Mégane avait atteint le bassin et s'amusait à y faire tomber des petits cailloux.

« Je conçois que tout cela soit dur à accepter. Mais c'est la pure vérité », dit Shannon d'une voix plus douce.

« Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir tout raconté ? »

Shannon poussa un soupir et finit sa tasse avant de poursuivre.

« Ta sœur était chargée de servir d'intermédiaire diplomatique entre nos équipes de chercheurs et les gens de ce monde. Mais deux mois après son arrivée sur Gaïa, elle a disparu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons perdu sa trace. C'est son équipe qui a mené des recherches et affirmé qu'elle s'était volatilisée. Nous ignorons si elle est morte ou bien si elle est partie pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. Cela fait trois ans maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'Alexandra. Mais le plus grave, outre sa disparition, est le fait qu'elle avait enregistré de nombreuses données sur cet autre monde dans un ordinateur spécial. Ces données sont cryptées, et leur accès se fait grâce à un code génétique. Celui de ta sœur. »

« Vous voulez que je vous serve de clef pour obtenir ces données », comprit Erine.

« Exactement. Mais il faut que tu saches que ces données se trouvent sur Gaïa. »

« Hein ? »

« L'ordinateur est dans une base située sur cette autre planète. J'en arrive maintenant à ma proposition : veux-tu coopérer et aller sur Gaïa pour débloquer les données que ta sœur a stockées ? »

« Vous… vous avez une armée de scientifiques et aucun n'a pu obtenir ces données d'une autre façon ? Vous n'avez pas de prélèvement sanguin ou un code génétique prélevé sur ma sœur qui pourrait… »

Shannon secoua la tête.

« Le système est trop complexe, même pour nos chercheurs. Tu es la clef, Erine. Sans toi, nous ne pourrons pas avancer dans notre projet. »

Erine baissa les yeux et but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. C'était de la folie.

« Je ne te mentirai pas : si tu acceptes, ce sera un aller simple jusqu'à Gaïa. Mais si tu le fais, notre projet pourrait aboutir. Et l'humanité pourrait quitter la Terre pour un autre monde. Ta famille te rejoindrait rapidement. Et qui sait, peut-être auras-tu une chance de retrouver ta sœur, là-bas ? »

Erine fit la moue. Shannon mentait sur ce dernier point, elle le sentait. Elle essayait de lui faire miroiter le plus d'espoirs possible pour l'appâter. Mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était tenant.

« J'ai besoin de garanties, madame Liu », dit Erine en croisant les mains sur la table.

« Comment ça ? »

« Déjà… que direz-vous à ma famille ? Je ne suis pas un petit génie comme ma sœur, alors que leur direz-vous, si je pars ? »

« Que tu as rejoint ta sœur pour un travail d'assistante, car cette dernière te juge qualifiée », dit Shannon en haussant des épaules.

« Mes parents seront indemnisés ? »

« Bien sûr ! Le même salaire que pour ta sœur leur sera versé, nous payons toujours tous nos employés, c'est une règle d'or chez nous. »

« Et Mégane ? »

« Mégane ? »

« Oui, Mégane. Je refuse de l'abandonner. Josh et sa famille ne me le pardonneraient pas. »

« Ah… Je peux m'arranger avec la police pour qu'elle rentre à la maison, mais après… »

« Alors, elle vient avec moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'emmène Mégane sur Gaïa. Je ne pars pas sans elle, désolée. Ici, elle est de trop pour la société, un vulgaire parasite aux yeux de tous, des poumons qui gaspillent de l'oxygène devenu fort rare pour l'humanité. »

Shannon regarda Erine et sourit.

« Tu as du cran, jeune fille. Et du cœur. J'aime ça. C'est devenu si rare, ici. »

Elle regarda l'enfant, qui avait fini par s'endormir au pied de l'arbre.

« Marché conclu ? » dit Erine en lui tendant la main.

Shannon lui donna une main aux ongles soigneusement manucurés et vernis.

« Marché conclu », dit la jeune femme.


	4. Arrivée sur Gaïa

_Coucou, tout le monde ! _

_Je sais, je publie vite mais c'est un peu exceptionnel car mon imagination est très active, ce week-end. Alors j'en profite. _

_Néanmoins, le chapitre suivant ne paraîtra que le week-end prochain, alors savourez bien celui-ci. _

_Merci à **Volazurys**, **Lunagarden**, **Incarndu91** et **Neko-chan L** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Arrivée sur Gaïa**

Le premier jour, le ronronnement du ventilateur au-dessus de la tête d'Erine avait agacé la jeune fille.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle passait sa quatrième nuit dans cette chambre des locaux de l'UPT, la jeune fille trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La preuve, la petite Mégane dormait tranquillement dans ses bras, sa peluche serrée contre elle.

Erine avait quitté le bureau de Shannon sitôt après avoir signé un papier attestant le fait qu'elle participait désormais au projet d'exploration de Gaïa.

La jeune fille était rentrée chez elle escortée par deux hommes. Ses parents l'avaient bombardée de questions, mais l'un des hommes leur avait dit qu'elle ne faisait que récupérer ses affaires avant de repartir. Erine avait donc dû faire ses bagages. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Elle avait pris quelques vêtements de rechange, son journal intime et une photo encadrée de sa famille. Son bien le plus précieux pendait autour de son cou : le pendentif d'ange que sa sœur lui avait offert.

Elle avait serré ses parents dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, essayant de se rassurer comme quoi elle finirait par les revoir, sur Gaïa.

Les paroles de son père tournaient en boucle dans sa tête quand elle repensait à ce moment : « En tant que policier, je t'en veux. En tant que père… je suis fier de toi, ma courageuse fille. »

Puis elle était partie. Mégane n'avait pas eu le droit de revoir sa famille, elle. Mais Erine avait eu le droit de leur envoyer un message enregistré sur une clef USB, leur expliquant en gros que Mégane restait avec elle en sécurité et que de par son nouveau travail, elle protégerait la petite.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle y repensait, Erine se demandait si elle avait eu raison de faire ça. Elle pouvait s'occuper de Mégane, elle avait déjà fait du baby-sitting et la petite était adorable. Mais sur Gaïa ?

Sitôt de retour à l'UPT, Shannon avait ordonné qu'on forme la jeune fille. Et la première chose qu'elle avait dû faire était de se documenter sur Gaïa. Elle avait donc dû regarder une partie enregistrée de Crisis Core permettant de suivre l'histoire en entier, puis celle du jeu de Final Fantasy 7, puis Advent Children et enfin Dirge of Cerberus.

Erine n'en revenait pas. Le monde de Gaïa semblait magique et splendide, mais la Shinra, les guerres, cette Jenova… Cette planète semblait bien partie pour être dépouillée de sa nature et sa magie. Alors pourquoi les terriens voulaient vivre sur une planète qui connaîtrait le même sort que la Terre, au final ?

Les instructeurs chargés de la former lui avaient expliqué que le vortex leur permettait de voyager jusqu'à Gaïa à l'époque de Crisis Core. Ainsi, ils auraient le temps d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec les habitants pour les empêcher de commettre toutes ces erreurs qui affaibliraient la planète et la Rivière de la Vie.

Erine sourit en repensant à cette fameuse rivière. L'idée que les âmes pouvaient rejoindre la planète et la maintenir en vie avait quelque chose de séduisant et poétique.

Les jours suivants avaient consisté à s'entraîner physiquement. La jeune fille avait dû s'entraîner pour apprendre les bases du combat au corps-à-corps, quelques mouvements d'escrime, du tir à l'arc, lancer de couteau et combat au bâton. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de devenir une vraie guerrière, mais au moins, elle aurait des bases pour survivre. Et son père était policier, il lui avait appris à tirer avec une arme à feu à l'âge de douze ans.

Il avait également fallu suivre une batterie de tests médicaux et recevoir des vaccins.

Et dans quelques heures, elle devrait partir. Erine serra plus fort la petite contre elle. Bientôt, elles quitteraient ce monde.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« C'est l'heure. Préparez-vous », dit une voix derrière la porte.

Erine déglutit, puis se leva, réveillant Mégane par la même occasion.

« Debout, ma puce. On va partir. »

Mégane se mit en position assise en bâillant. Erine fila dans la salle de bains se laver. Une fois propre, elle s'occupa de Mégane.

Erine avait déjà préparé ses vêtements : pantalon de toile sombre, bottes, T-shirt et veste sombres également. Mégane portait une tenue similaire, mais au lieu de bottes, elle avait reçu des petites baskets à sa taille.

Erine avisa son sac à dos : il ne comportait plus ses vêtements pris chez elle, mais on lui avait laissé son journal intime et la photo encadrée de sa famille. Il y avait également le kit qu'emportait tout voyageur d'un monde à l'autre : vêtements ordinaires aux couleurs sombres, rations de survie, médicaments, filtre à air, bâtons éclairants et couteau suisse. Erine passa la main sur son bras : on lui avait implanté un micro-mouchard dans l'avant-bras gauche hier soir, avant de se coucher. La douleur avait fini par s'estomper, mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin de se gratter la peau à l'endroit où l'objet avait été implanté.

En raison de son jeune âge, Mégane n'avait pas subi l'implantation.

« Allez, Meg, on y va », dit Erine.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras puis sortit dans le couloir. Un militaire les attendait devant l'entrée. Il les guida à travers l'immeuble jusqu'à l'aire scientifique.

Cette dernière se situait dans un immense hangar relié à l'immeuble par un tunnel en tôle. Là, Erine se figea devant le spectacle incroyable qui s'offrait à elle. Des scientifiques et des militaires occupaient la salle de transfert. Une immense passerelle métallique enjambait un gouffre. En regardant en bas, Erine vit une grille de métal recouvrant d'immenses hélices qui tournaient. Au bout de la passerelle, Erine vit deux énormes bobines de fil de fer qui émettaient des éclairs.

Elle pensa à sa sœur, qui avait elle aussi découvert cette pièce et traversé cette passerelle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du vortex, avait-elle pensé à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle ? Son monde, sa famille… Avait-elle tout laissé derrière elle sans aucun regret ?

Erine vit qu'un groupe de personnes, équipées de sacs comme le sien, attendaient déjà devant le panneau de contrôle. La jeune fille fut soulagée de voir qu'il y avait trois enfants dans le lot. Sûrement ceux de scientifiques ou d'agents qui avaient eu l'autorisation de les accompagner de l'autre côté. Pour eux, ce serait comme un nouveau départ. Erine sourit à Mégane, qui regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux curieux.

Lorsqu'enfin les bobines s'activèrent et que le vortex s'ouvrit, tous eurent un léger mouvement de recul. Tandis que tous s'engageaient lentement le long de la passerelle sous la surveillance des militaires veillant au bon déroulement du voyage, une voix résonna dans des hauts-parleurs :

« _Veuillez garder vos sacs et vos biens serrés contre vous afin de ne pas gêner le déplacement lors du transfert. Le taux d'oxygène est plus élevé de l'autre côté, aussi vous risquez de ressentir une violente nausée. Une équipe médicale sera à votre disposition de l'autre côté pour s'occuper de vous. Ne gardez pas vos filtres respiratoires avec vous. Ils ne serviront plus à rien de l'autre côté._ »

Arrivée devant le vortex, Erine se figea. Elle serra plus fort Mégane contre elle, puis se retourna. Elle n'avait personne à qui dire au revoir, elle l'avait fait il y a longtemps. Mais ce monde… Il avait beau être en ruines, anéanti, mourant, il était tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Après ce dernier regard en arrière, Erine fit un pas en avant et franchit le vortex.

Elle sentit aussitôt une violente force aspirer tout son corps en avant. Il faisait noir, mais elle pouvait voir des lumières autour d'elle, comme des éclairs bleus qui passaient à toute vitesse autour d'elle. Puis la lumière changea, elle passa du bleu au vert, puis les éclairs devinrent de doux filaments verts qui tournoyèrent gracieusement autour d'elle.

Erine sentit un violent mal de tête l'envahir quand soudain, la lumière revint, brutalement. Elle vit le sol sous ses pieds, puis de la verdure. Des arbres, des buissons, et un grand vide bleu au-dessus d'elle.

_Alors, c'est ça, le ciel ?_ pensa Erine, groggy.

Elle ne put penser davantage. Elle tomba au sol et roula sur elle-même, Mégane toujours serré contre elle.

Elle se redressa et inspira violemment. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal ! L'air qui y entrait était plein d'odeurs différentes de celles dont elle avait l'habitude. Au lieu des odeurs d'essence, d'ordures et de brûlé, elle pouvait sentir le parfum des fleurs, la chlorophylle des plantes, l'écorce des arbres, la terre noire et fertile sous elle…

Soudain, un homme barbu entra dans son champ de vision, avec un stéthoscope enroulé autour de son cou.

« Tout va bien ? Je suis le docteur Lesgard, je vais m'occuper de vous. Vous pouvez lâcher la petite, on va l'examiner en même temps que vous », dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Erine le regarda sans réagir, trop groggy pour répondre. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle eut à peine conscience de deux bras qui la rattrapaient, tandis que Mégane se détachait d'elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'obscurité… Il n'y avait que ça, à perte de vue ! Pourtant, le sol était recouvert de filaments verts lumineux qui ne cessaient de circuler autour d'Erine.

La jeune fille avançait sans but précis, à la fois émerveillée et effrayée. Où était-elle ? Cet endroit semblait vide, pourtant elle entendait des milliers de voix qui murmuraient autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle vit un animal apparaître devant elle. On aurait dit un grand chien gris à la fourrure épaisse.

_Un loup_, comprit Erine, qui en avait déjà vu en images numériques.

Mais leur espèce avait disparu de sa planète, ils avaient tous été tués soit par les chasseurs, soit la pollution et la disparition des autres espèces qui constituaient leur gibier.

L'animal s'approcha de la jeune fille. Erine se souvint qu'on les classait dans la catégorie des mammifères carnivores. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, pourtant ce loup avançait en trottinant tranquillement et la regardait avec de grands yeux dorés pleins de curiosité.

Arrivé devant elle, il tendit la tête et flaira les jambes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tendit une main hésitante. Le loup la lécha, puis émit un aboiement joyeux.

« _Mon loup t'aime bien._ »

Levant la tête, elle vit qu'une personne était arrivée devant elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Jamais Erine n'en avait vu d'aussi belle. Grande, vêtue d'une incroyable armure dorée, ses longs cheveux dorés flottaient autour de son visage où deux yeux aussi brillants que les filaments verts fixaient la jeune fille.

« _J'ai appris à te connaître, Erine. Et je sais que tu n'es pas venue pour les mêmes raisons que les autres personnes de ton monde._ »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Erine.

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand tout se brouilla. La lumière devint plus forte. Erine cligna des yeux et vit deux néons qui éclairaient la pièce où la jeune fille venait de se réveiller.

Elle se redressa et vit qu'on l'avait installée sur une couchette, dans une grande pièce aux murs en bois. Des fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil. D'autres personnes étaient allongées ou assises sur d'autres couchettes. Des médecins les examinaient, tandis que d'autres tapaient des données sur des ordinateurs dans un coin de la salle.

Erine tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant Mégane du regard.

« Ah ! Déjà réveillée, miss ? »

Le docteur Lesgard apparut près d'elle, un calepin à la main.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit-il.

« Où est Mégane ? »

« La petite ? Là-bas, avec mon assistante. Celle-ci l'examine. »

Erine aperçut la fillette allongée sur sa couchette, son doudou toujours serré contre elle. Le tube plastique d'une sucette dépassait de ses lèvres, signe que l'infirmière lui avait donné une sucrerie pour l'examiner tranquillement.

« Elle va bien, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Elle supporte très bien l'oxygène de cette planète. Vous, par contre, vos poumons ont mis du temps à s'adapter au taux d'oxygène élevé. Sans compter que notre base est en pleine nature. Mais c'est idéal pour notre santé, sans parler du besoin de nous cacher. »

Erine l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre juste à sa droite. Dehors, elle pouvait voir un grand arbre dont les branches s'agitaient sous le vent. D'étranges fruits ressemblant à des pommes peintes en violet pendaient d'une de ses branches. L'un d'eux cognait souvent la vitre.

« Ça s'appelle une pommesotte », dit le docteur.

« Pardon ? »

« Une pommesotte. Normalement, elles poussent sur ces arbres qu'on appelle des Blancs de Banora, et les habitants de Gaïa appellent leurs fruits des pommesottes parce qu'elles poussent en toute saison. »

Le docteur ouvrit la fenêtre et cueillit le fruit.

« Tu veux goûter ? Tu dois avoir faim, après ce voyage. »

Erine fit la moue.

« Non, merci… La couleur ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Tu loupes quelque chose », dit le docteur, avant de mordre dedans.

Une fois les examens médicaux finis, un militaire vint chercher Erine pour la conduire à sa nouvelle maison. D'après les instructions du docteur Lesgard, Erine vivrait avec Mégane dans une maison appartenant à un jeune couple. Ces derniers avaient accepté de prendre les deux filles en charge, en particulier Mégane car ils n'avaient pas d'enfant.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, Erine vit qu'un véritable village constitué de bungalows en bois s'étendait autour d'elle. Des gens y circulaient librement, discutant et riant. Une grande muraille en métal entourait le village.

Erine leva la tête et regarda le ciel. Pour elle qui avait toujours vécu dans un endroit où on ne voyait qu'un écran de fumée noire et sale, ce grand bleu constellé de moutons blancs était lumineux et irréel.

Le militaire les conduisit jusqu'au bungalow de leur famille d'accueil. Arrivé devant la porte, il la salua puis s'en alla. Erine inspira à fond, puis frappa à la porte.

Une femme rousse vêtue d'une robe en dentelle blanche apparut bientôt dans l'entrebâillement et lui sourit.

« Tiens, bonjour ! Tu dois être Erine Belley, et cette petite est Mégane ? »

« Oui. Bonjour, madame… »

« Katherine Honer. Mais mes amis m'appellent Kat. Je vous en prie, entrez ! »

Erine franchit la porte. L'intérieur du bungalow était lumineux et bien arrangé. Tous les meubles étaient en bois et les fenêtres dépourvues de vitres, on avait juste mis des toiles blanches pour couvrir les ouvertures, afin de laisser entrer l'air pur.

« Je vous montre vos chambres, ou bien vous voulez d'abord manger quelque chose ? » dit Kat.

« Euh, je ne partage pas la chambre de Mégane ? »

« Si tu y tiens. Je dirai à mon mari de mettre le lit de la petite dans la tienne. Tu sais, comme tu devras bientôt repartir, Mégane ne pourra pas te suivre, alors je m'occuperai d'elle. »

Erine fronça des sourcils. L'idée de se séparer de Mégane lui apparaissait inconcevable.

« J'avais pourtant dit que je veillerais sur elle, quand j'étais à l'UPT… »

« Oui, mais je doute que Midgar soit un endroit sûr pour une fillette de son âge », dit une voix masculine.

Erine se retourna pour faire face à un homme. Il avait des habits de civil, mais de petites plaques étaient attachées à son cou et son visage reflétait de la sévérité. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien militaire.

« Je te présente mon mari, le lieutenant Marc Honer », dit Kat.

« Monsieur Honer, pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenue dès le départ que je devrai aller à Midgar ? Pourquoi venir à Banora et y laisser Mégane ? »

« Parce que c'est ici que se trouve notre avant-poste pour les transferts d'un monde à l'autre, nous n'avons que celui-là pour l'instant. Et ta sœur a protégé ses données à Midgar. Elles ne peuvent être déplacées, le complexe où elles sont stockées est bien gardé. Une mission d'une telle envergure serait trop dangereuse pour une fillette. »

Erine hocha la tête. Résignée, elle laissa Kat lui prendre Mégane dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la cuisine manger quelque chose, car la petite commençait à avoir faim.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis au volant, Sephiroth se concentrait sur la route. Ou du moins, essayait. Car Genesis, assis à côté de lui, attirait son attention. Le rouquin regardait obstinément le paysage par la fenêtre.

Il avait l'air impassible, mais Sephiroth sentait la colère du jeune homme, elle était nettement perceptible. Assis à l'arrière, de la camionnette, Angeal ressentait aussi la colère de leur ami.

« Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui te met en colère, Genesis ? » demanda Sephiroth.

Les lèvres de l'interpellé frémirent légèrement. Ses poings se crispèrent, mais il garda le silence.

« Pour une fois qu'on nous envoie en mission à Banora, je pensais que tu serais content. C'est vrai, c'est presque du travail à domicile pour toi et Angeal », dit Sephiroth.

« Il a pas tort. Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? » dit Angeal.

Genesis poussa un soupir.

« J'espérais ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. Du moins, pas avant quelques années », dit-il.

Angeal se pinça l'arête du nez. Il commençait à comprendre quel était le problème.

« Tu m'en veux juste parce qu'on va à Banora plus tôt que prévu ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Pourquoi t'as voulu que je vienne avec vous ? À deux, vous auriez pu résoudre le problème », dit Genesis.

« Tu oublies que ça concerne les habitants de notre village. Deux jeunes ont été agressés par un monstre mystérieux, et d'autres se sont plaints d'agressions dans les bois. Alors, on doit résoudre le problème. Ça ne concerne pas que tes parents, Genesis. »

L'intéressé crispa les poings. Ses parents… Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet ! Depuis toujours, sa famille le détestait. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait de particulier pour s'attirer leur mépris et leur froide indifférence. Heureusement, c'est dans son enfance, en passant ses journées dehors, loin de la maison familiale, qu'il avait rencontré Angeal et pris l'habitude d'aller chez lui. La mère de ce dernier avait joué le rôle de substitut maternel, tant elle se montrait chaleureuse chaque fois qu'il venait chez Angeal pour jouer avec son ami.

Genesis se surprit soudain à espérer qu'en arrivant, il apprendrait que ses parents figureraient parmi les victimes de ce mystérieux monstre.

La nuit était tombée quand le véhicule atteignit les bois de Banora. Les trois soldats sortirent. Genesis activa une boule de feu pour les éclairer.

« Bon, d'après les rapports des Turks, l'attaque a eu lieu par ici », dit Angeal.

« Très bien. Angeal, va voir à gauche, moi je vais à droite », dit Sephiroth.

« Et moi, alors ? Je me tourne les pouces ? » dit Genesis.

« Non, tu restes surveiller la camionnette. Histoire que quelqu'un ne nous la pique pas », dit Sephiroth.

Angeal s'éloigna.

« Quoi ? Je reste sans rien faire ici… tout seul ? » dit Genesis, étonné.

« Oui, ça t'apprendra à rouspéter comme un gamin. Oh, fais pas cette tête, je t'en prie ! On n'est pas dans un livre d'horreur », dit Sephiroth.

Il savait que son ami adorait la littérature. Il s'éloigna, Masamune à la main. Genesis le regarda s'éloigner quand soudain, le hurlement d'un loup résonna.

_Oh, tiens, et ça, c'est quoi ? On est dans un livre d'horreur ! _

N'y tenant plus, il rejoignit Sephiroth.

« Eh, Seph ! » dit Genesis.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? » dit l'argenté, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que… Parce que j'étais pas… pas vraiment rassuré de te savoir seul dans le noir », mentit Genesis.

Sephiroth était heureux que l'obscurité cache le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Soudain, un grand bruit de mastication et des grognements résonnèrent.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard puis sortirent leurs épées en s'approchant de la source du bruit. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une pente débouchant sur une clairière. Là, à la lumière d'une boule de feu de Genesis, ils virent un homme accroupi devant le cadavre d'un chocobo. La bête avait le ventre ouvert, et l'homme plongeait ses mains pleines de sang dedans pour en retirer les boyaux qu'il mangeait goulument.

« C'est quoi, ce délire ? » dit Genesis.

« Pourquoi il mange les entrailles d'un chocobo ? » dit Sephiroth.

Lentement, l'homme se tourna vers eux.

« Probablement parce que… » dit Genesis.

Lorsque l'homme leur fit face, ils virent que son visage était pâle, exsangue. Il était horriblement maigre, ses habits étaient déchirés. Ses bras et ses lèvres étaient couverts de sang.

« … cet homme est un zombie ! » conclut Genesis.

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là ! Oui, je sais, vous me détestez, vous me haïssez, vous me trouvez sadique, etc. _

_Mais soyez gentils d'attendre la suite, vous verrez. _

_Erine interviendra dans le chapitre suivant, avec notre sympathique trio. Et ils vont tous se retrouver mêlés à ce mystère. _

_Sinon, vous en pensez quoi, vous ? C'est un zombie ? _


	5. De plus en plus bizarre

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Pour fêter le 15 août, je poste mon chapitre aujourd'hui ! _

_Alors, vous avez été nombreux à tiquer sur l'attitude de Genesis dans le chapitre précédent. _

_Pour répondre à vos questions : il ne faut pas oublier que ce personnage lit beaucoup, et qu'il a tendance à confondre la réalité avec Loveless. _

_Et comme le décor se prête vraiment à une histoire d'horreur et que dans ces histoires-là, le pauvre gars seul dans le noir a tendance à être attaqué en premier par les monstres, notre cher Maître du Feu ne s'est pas vraiment senti rassuré. _

_J'espère que ces explications vous suffiront. _

_Merci à **Neko-chan L**, **Volazurys**,** Incarndu91**,** Kimo gaig**,** Lunagarden **et **Guest** pour leurs reviews. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**De plus en plus bizarre**

Sans lâcher les Soldats des yeux, l'homme couvert de sang se redressa.

Soudain, il hurla puis amorça un mouvement de course vers eux. Sephiroth et Genesis brandirent leurs épées. Arrivé près de l'endroit où ils étaient éclairés par la boule de feu, l'homme s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Hein ? Il a peur des épées ? » fit Genesis. « Ça colle pas. Les zombies n'ont pas peur des armes. »

« C'est bien la preuve que c'est pas un zombie. C'est peut-être une victime d'une invocation comme Shiva ou Hadès. On peut peut-être essayer de lui parler », dit Sephiroth.

« NON ! On ne discute pas avec un mort-vivant ! Soit on s'enfuit en piquant un sprint, soit on lui transperce la tête avec nos épées. »

Sephiroth regarda l'homme : les bras tendus devant lui, son corps entier tremblait. Lentement, l'argenté baissa son épée. Un bras tendu en avant dans un geste rassurant, il s'approcha.

« Monsieur, du calme. Nous sommes du Soldat, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

« Non ! Sephiroth, arrête, t'approche pas ! » souffla Genesis, l'épée toujours tendue en avant.

L'homme secoua négativement la tête de façon frénétique. Soudain, il poussa un nouveau hurlement puis se rua sur Sephiroth. Ce dernier activa aussitôt une matéria Foudre. Les éclairs frappèrent le malheureux de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol.

« Couvre-moi », dit Sephiroth en rengainant Masamune.

Il s'approcha de l'homme et posa deux doigts sur sa nuque.

« Sephiroth, fais gaffe ! Une simple morsure suffirait à te contaminer », dit le rouquin.

« Oh, tu vas la boucler ? Il est froid comme un glaçon. »

« Une preuve de plus que ce type est un zombie ! » conclut Genesis.

Sephiroth secoua la tête et regarda son dos : il bougeait, signe que l'homme respirait.

« J'ai un pouls. Son cœur bat. Ce n'est pas un zombie. Et j'ai ses papiers d'identité. Ce type est un habitant de Banora, un fermier du nom de Michel Swoodson. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Non ! »

Angeal accourut.

« J'ai vu l'éclat de la matéria, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme allongé au sol et la carcasse de chocobo.

« On doit emmener quelqu'un à l'hôpital », dit Sephiroth en soulevant l'homme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois hommes se tenaient dans un couloir de l'hôpital, devant une porte donnant accès à la chambre où, sur un lit, était sanglé l'homme trouvé dans les bois.

Sephiroth composa le numéro du bureau du Soldat et mit le haut-parleur pour ses coéquipiers.

« _Allô ?_ » dit une voix.

« Monsieur le directeur, vous voulez bien expliquer à Genesis que les zombies n'existent pas ? » dit Sephiroth.

Genesis lança un regard meurtrier à l'argenté.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Bien sûr qu'ils existent !_ »

« Aha, tu vo… quoi ?! » dit Sephiroth, surpris.

« Aha, tu vois ? » dit Genesis sur un ton triomphant.

« _Mais seulement au niveau théorique._ »

Genesis cessa de sourire, ce fut au tour de Sephiroth.

« Aha, tu vois ? » dit l'argenté.

« _Certaines matérias et quelques artéfacts peuvent plonger les gens dans un état similaire à celui d'un mort-vivant, comme l'invocation d'Hadès. Vous pensez que cet homme a un rapport avec ces agressions ?_ »

« On ne sait pas, on n'a pas encore interrogé les victimes, on vient juste d'arriver à l'hôpital », dit Angeal.

« _Tenez-moi au courant_ », dit Lazard avant de raccrocher.

« Le docteur m'a dit que les victimes des agressions sont dans la chambre 12. Venez », dit Angeal.

Les trois hommes prirent le chemin de la chambre en question. Ils virent un jeune homme brun de treize ans allongé dans un lit, endormi. Une jeune fille brune de son âge se tenait debout près de lui, et discutait avec une autre fille de seize ans.

Cette dernière était blonde, avec des yeux noisette et portait des vêtements sombres.

« Et vous dites que vous n'avez pas vu votre agresseur ? » dit la jeune fille blonde.

« Il faisait trop noir. On n'a rien vu venir. Vous pensez que cette chose rôde encore dans les bois ? »

« J'espère que non. Et vous n'avez pas vu une fillette rousse toute mignonne avec une peluche dans les bras ? »

« Non, je suis désolée. »

« Excusez-moi », dit Sephiroth.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

« Désolé de vous déranger. C'est vous qui vous êtes fait agresser par une mystérieuse bête dans les bois ? »

« Moi et mon petit-copain », dit la brunette. « Elle, elle est inquiète parce qu'elle a perdu sa fille dans les bois, elle la cherche. »

« Quoi ? Il y a une fillette seule dans les bois ? » dit Angeal.

« Oui, je… C'est une longue histoire. Bon, excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille », dit la blonde, avant de s'éclipser.

Sephiroth se tourna vers la brunette.

« Vous pouvez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? »

« Moi et mon petit-copain Kevin, on était sorti se promener, tard le soir. On a entendu un bruit bizarre alors qu'on s'enfonçait dans les bois, et soudain, quelque chose nous a sauté dessus. Kevin s'est fait griffer, et moi, j'ai été sauvagement mordue au cou. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda gentiment Angeal.

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille le laissa enlever doucement le pansement qui recouvrait le cou de la malheureuse. Tous virent nettement une trace de morsure profonde sur la peau.

« Désolé », dit Angeal, en remettant le pansement.

Une fois éloignés, les trois amis discutèrent entre eux.

« Ces marques, on dirait des… » dit Angeal.

« C'est une morsure faite par des dents humaines. C'est sûrement le gars qu'on a ramené qui lui a fait ça », dit Sephiroth.

« Alors, ces deux gosses risquent de bientôt se changer en zombies », dit Genesis.

Sephiroth et Angeal levèrent les yeux au ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois hors de l'hôpital, Erine souffla. Elle savait qu'en venant à Banora, elle risquait d'entrer en contact avec des autochtones. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle rencontrerait Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis !

_Ça signifie que j'ai atterri sur Gaïa avant les évènements de Crisis Core. Cool, mais ça ne va pas m'aider à retrouver Mégane_, pensa la jeune fille en descendant les escaliers.

Les rues du village étaient désertes. Pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait bien. Ce n'était que son deuxième jour sur cette planète, et la jeune fille s'y plaisait. L'air était respirable, et toute cette verdure, ces bruits d'insectes et ces oiseaux qui passaient dans le ciel… Toutes ces choses nouvelles émerveillaient la jeune fille. Même si le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête continuait de l'effrayer. Ce grand vide qu'elle pouvait presque ressentir physiquement lui donnait le vertige et la faisait se sentir petite. Elle avait l'impression d'être une feuille que le vent pouvait arracher au sol à n'importe quel moment pour l'entraîner dans le vide au-dessus d'elle.

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. L'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Mégane ! La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

Elle avait quitté le camp de base des terriens hier, pour prendre la route de Midgar. À peine deux heures après son départ, elle avait reçu un appel affolé de Kat sur son PHS tout neuf, l'informant que la fillette avait disparu. D'après les pisteurs, elle avait pris le même chemin que la jeune fille pour la rejoindre.

Erine ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Mégane avait-elle fait ça ? La petite ne devait pas être allée loin, elle avait de petites jambes et une telle marche l'aurait épuisée. Un monstre l'avait-il enlevé ?

Erine espérait que non. Peut-être quelqu'un de Banora l'avait-il trouvé et emmené chez lui, en attendant de retrouver ses parents ?

Mais la jeune fille avait interrogé quelques habitants, personne n'avait vu de fillette correspondant à la description de Mégane.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille percuta quelque chose de mou avec son pied. Elle baissa les yeux et vit… l'ours en peluche de Mégane !

Surprise, elle le ramassa puis regarda autour d'elle. Où était l'enfant ? Elle vit un escalier juste sur sa droite, menant à une maison plus grande et mieux bâtie que les autres. Elle comprit que ce devait être celle du chef du village.

La porte était ouverte. Erine hésita, puis ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit une lampe de poche. Elle s'approcha et frappa. Personne ne répondit.

Elle poussa le battant et entra dans un grand couloir sombre.

« Hého ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'ambiance était angoissante. Il faisait sombre, les habitants avaient quitté la maison en laissant les rideaux tirés. La jeune fille chercha à tâtons un interrupteur. Mais ceux qu'elle actionna n'allumèrent aucune ampoule.

Des objets jonchaient le sol, tels que des morceaux de vase, une vieille armure ou des meubles renversés. En arrivant près de la porte de la cuisine, elle vit que du sang couvrait le sol, ainsi que de la nourriture.

Un bruit de mastication et des grognements humains résonnaient depuis l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte. Soudain, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui frôler le pied. Elle sursauta en voyant que ce n'était qu'un rat qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'Erine faisait un pas dans cette direction, elle sentit un bras lui enserrer la taille et une main se plaquer sa bouche. Elle étouffa un cri puis leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Genesis. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire, puis la relâcha et la poussa derrière lui.

Erine le suivit lentement tandis qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

Le spectacle que tous deux y découvrirent les figea de surprise. Une femme en tenue de bonne se tenait recroquevillée près du frigo. Ce dernier était ouvert, et toute la nourriture qu'il contenait était renversée par terre. Les bocaux étaient brisés, la bouteille de lait renversée, et les paquets de nourriture éventrés. Leur nourriture recouvrait le sol autour de la bonne.

Celle-ci était assise par terre, les jambes ramenées contre elle. Et dans ses mains, tout près de sa bouche, le rat était prisonnier et couinait.

La bonne était comme le « zombie » que les Soldats avaient trouvé : pâle, tremblante, couverte de sang, les vêtements déchirés.

« Tellement froid… Tellement faim… Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Genesis fit un geste dans sa direction.

« Martha ? C'est moi, Genesis. Tout va bien, on va vous aid… »

Soudain, la femme lâcha le rat et se rua sur lui. Genesis l'esquiva, mais pas Erine juste derrière lui. La bonne la plaqua au sol et plongea la tête vers sa gorge pour la mordre. La jeune fille la repoussa, mais ne parvint pas à se détacher de son étreinte.

Genesis saisit un rouleau à pâtisserie posé sur la table et assomma la bonne avec. Erine en profita pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« Ça va ? » demanda Genesis en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

« Oui, merci. »

« Elle ne vous a pas mordue ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas eu le temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à propos ? » dit le rouquin en se penchant pour ligoter la bonne.

« Je… je continue mes recherches. J'ai trouvé le doudou de la petite fille juste devant chez vous, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait dans cette maison puisque la porte était ouverte. »

Genesis saisit l'une des mains de la bonne et y enroula une corde. Puis il prit la deuxième.

« Genesis ? T'es là ? » dit la voix de Sephiroth depuis le bout du couloir.

« Ouais, j'suis là ! »

Soudain, la bonne ouvrit les yeux puis, sans hésiter, attrapa le bras de Genesis et le mordit de toutes ses forces.

Le Soldat bondit en arrière en criant.

« COUCHÉ ! » cria Erine en donnant un bon coup de pied à la bonne en pleine face.

Celle-ci retomba au sol, inconsciente. Sephiroth et Angeal accoururent, l'épée à la main.

« Ah, on dirait qu'on arrive en retard », dit Angeal.

« Ça va, monsieur ? » dit Erine en regardant le rouquin.

« Elle m'a mordu le bras », dit Genesis d'une voix blanche. « Elle m'a mordu ! »

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là, la longueur du chapitre m'y oblige ! _

_Pitié, ne me frappez pas ! _

_Alors, vous pensez toujours qu'il s'agit de zombies ou bien d'autre chose ? Avez-vous de nouvelles théories ? _

_En attendant le week-end prochain, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! _


	6. Enfin un indice !

_Salut ! _

_Suite à une review de Monaysa, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour commencer à répondre aux questions et aux corrections._

_Merci à **Volazurys**, **Neko-chan L**, **Incarndu91**, **Guest**, **Lizbeth**, **Monaysa** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Enfin un indice !  
**

Adossée à un arbre près de l'entrée du manoir, Erine regardait deux médecins de l'hôpital s'occuper de Genesis.

Ce dernier était assis sur les marches du perron et laissait l'un des médecins lui faire un bandage au bras. La jeune fille regarda la foule de curieux réunis dans un coin, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du manoir.

Personne n'osait trop s'approcher, tant la peur des mystérieuses attaques persistait dans leur esprit. Sephiroth et Angeal se tenaient près d'un arbre à l'opposé de la jeune fille.

Sephiroth téléphonait à Lazard.

« _Il s'est fait mordre quand ?_ »

« Il y a environ dix minutes. Vous pensez qu'il va être contaminé ? » dit l'argenté.

« _Aucune idée. Les médecins ont du nouveau concernant les jeunes et leur agresseur ?_ »

« Aucun. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Aucune trace de matéria ou d'autre substance suspecte sur eux ou dans leur organisme. Ils cherchent un virus ou une bactérie, maintenant, mais il leur faut du matériel sophistiqué, et le temps qu'une demande parvienne aux bureaux de la Shinra… »

« _En effet, le département scientifique n'est pas réputé pour sa rapidité. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour accélérer les choses . Continuez d'enquêter, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre. Et si Genesis commence à avoir un comportement étrange, neutralisez-le_ », dit Lazard avant de raccrocher.

Sephiroth rangea son PHS et fit un pas vers Genesis quand quelqu'un passa devant lui en le bousculant.

« Eh ! »

« Oh, pardon ! » dit l'homme avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire désolé.

Erine ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Docteur Lesgard ? Eh, monsieur ! »

Elle le rejoignit. Celui-ci se figea en la voyant.

« Erine ? Mais enfin, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais déjà être en route pour Midgar. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai perdu Mégane, elle a quitté le camp. Du coup, je la cherche. »

« Ah ? Eh bien, laisse-moi m'en occuper et reprends ta route. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, désolée. »

« Erine… »

« Mégane est sous _ma_ responsabilité. J'ai promis à sa famille de veiller sur elle quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, tant qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité chez Kat, je continue de chercher ! »

« Je vois. Bon, tant pis. Au revoir », dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Erine fit la moue. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, lui.

Genesis s'approcha de Sephiroth et Angeal.

« Écoutez, les gars… Si jamais je… Enfin, si jamais je vire zombie, je veux que ce soit vous qui me neutralisiez. »

« D'accord », dit Sephiroth sur un ton désinvolte.

« Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile de… Quoi ? ! T'as dit quoi, là ? » dit Genesis, les sourcils froncés.

Sephiroth mima un pistolet avec ses doigts en visant la tête du rouquin.

« Deux balles dans la tête, ça sera rapide et net. C'est bien comme ça dans les histoires de zombie, non ? » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! » dit Genesis.

« Il a raison, tu manques vraiment de délicatesse sur ce coup-là », dit Angeal.

« Oh, arrêtez de dramatiser, tous les deux ! Tu ne vas pas devenir un zombie, Genesis. On va te conduire à l'hôpital et tu vas vite gué… »

« L'hôpital ?! Oh non, il est hors de question que je reste là-bas à me tourner les pouces en attendant de devenir un zombie ! »

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent. Les deux médecins sortirent en trainant un brancard sur lequel la pauvre Martha était sanglée. Cette dernière se mit à bouger la tête de gauche à droite avec frénésie.

« Oh, pas la lumière, ça brûle ! Mes yeux… ! Pitié, pas la lumière ! » gémit-elle, tandis qu'on l'emmenait en direction de l'hôpital.

Erine décida de les suivre. Les trois Soldats les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

« Elle ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil… Comme le gars qu'on a trouvé dans les bois. La boule de feu de Genesis l'avait fait reculer », dit Sephiroth.

Soudain, un grognement inquiétant résonna. Genesis posa les mains sur son ventre en grimaçant.

« Et zut, ça y est, j'ai faim ! Faut dire qu'on n'a rien mangé depuis qu'on a quitté Midgar », dit le rouquin.

« Tu as faim ?! Attends, tu te maîtrises, au moins ? T'as pas une envie de chair humaine incontrôlable ? » demanda Angeal, inquiet.

« Non, juste une bonne vieille faim à la Genesis Rhapsodos. Je file vite à la cuisine prendre un truc et je vous rejoins », dit le rouquin.

Sur ce, il laissa ses amis et remonta l'escalier, direction la cuisine. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre.

Agacé, il tira les rideaux des fenêtres qui se dressaient autour de lui, jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine. Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné. Martha avait mangé tout ce qui contenait de la viande. Et le fromage écrabouillé par terre ne l'inspirait pas trop.

Il trouva une boîte de gâteaux secs dans un placard du haut. Il venait de le refermer d'un claquement sec quand il entendit un bruit.

Il se raidit. Le bruit recommença. On aurait dit que quelqu'un remuait dans un espace confiné.

Lentement, le Soldat dégaina son épée puis s'approcha des placards sous l'évier. Tout en se plaçant sur le côté pour esquiver une éventuelle attaque, il ouvrit le battant d'un coup sec.

Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le surprit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout devant le lit où était sanglée Martha, Erine la regarda avec l'air impuissant. La pauvre femme avait été mise sous anesthésie, mais elle continuait de trembler dans son sommeil.

Un souffle d'air glacé s'échappait de son nez. Sa peau était bleue. Erine l'avait touchée au front et tout de suite retiré sa main, tant elle était froide.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Angeal entra.

« Excusez-moi, c'est bien vous qui recherchiez une fillette rousse ? » dit Angeal.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Angeal lui fit signe de venir. Une fois hors de la salle, Erine vit Genesis et Sephiroth adossés au mur, les bras croisés. Sur leur gauche, deux enfants assis sur des chaises devant elle. Un petit garçon brun de six ans, et une fillette rousse de deux ans qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Mégane ! » dit la jeune fille.

Folle de joie, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oh, merci ! Et l'autre, qui c'est ? » demanda Erine sans lâcher la petite.

« Darryl, le fils de Martha. On ignore comment ils se sont retrouvés dans le placard, tous les deux. Peut-être que la bonne voulait les garder en réserve pour le dîner », dit Sephiroth.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle, Sephiroth ! Je connais Martha, elle aime son fils. Elle a dû le cacher avec la petite quand elle a senti qu'elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler », dit Genesis.

« Pourquoi vous l'interrogez pas ? Il pourrait vous dire ce qui s'est passé », dit Erine.

« Il est en état de choc, il ne parle pas », dit Angeal.

Et Mégane était trop petite pour parler. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas vraiment choquée, elle avait l'air normal. Sans doute était-elle trop petite pour comprendre le danger qu'elle avait frôlé. Soudain, Darryl se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la vitre pour regarder sa mère sanglée au lit.

Erine se tourna vers la vitre. La femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté souffrait.

« Euh… Une minute, je reviens », dit la jeune fille.

Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda la femme de plus près. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ? Après avoir vu les jeux vidéo et le film de l'univers de Gaïa, elle était perdue. Rien ne faisait mention d'un tel problème ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait changer les gens en cannibales frigorifiés ?

Soudain, l'écran affichant les fonctions vitales de la malade émit un signal inquiétant. Étant fille d'une infirmière, Erine pouvait lire les données affichées sur l'écran. Et les données étaient très mauvaises.

Erine poussa un soupir désolé. Elle aurait déjà dû partir pour Midgar, mais elle n'arrivait pas à quitter cet endroit. Elle aurait aimé aider cette malheureuse qui avait tenté de résister au mal qui la rongeait pour épargner sa petite Mégane et son fils.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et se dépêcha de changer la perfusion.

« Ça ne s'arrange pas ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Son organisme met moins de temps à vider les perfusions que j'en mets à les remplir. Sa température corporelle est passée sous les trente degrés. Si elle ne remonte pas, ses organes vont commencer à lâcher. Il faut envisager un réchauffement par circulation extracorporelle. Excusez-moi, je reviens. »

Erine regarda l'infirmière sortir.

_Un réchauffement… extracorporel ? Idée ! _

La jeune fille ouvrit son sac à dos et se mit à fouiller dedans. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : un collier en ficelle jaune avec des plumes de paon dorées.

Elle se dépêcha de le passer au cou de la malheureuse. Les plumes émirent un vif éclat rouge comme le feu, puis le corps de la femme redevint peu à peu rose pâle. Ses tremblements cessèrent.

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce.

« Le médecin arrive avec… Mais… ?! »

Elle regarda l'écran.

« Ça remonte ? C'est incroyable, sa température redevient normale. Elle va peut-être s'en sortir ! »

« Ça ne durera pas », dit Erine sur un ton sceptique.

« Ce collier… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des plumes de phénix que Mégane a montées en collier pour jouer… » dit Erine tout bas. « Euh ?! C'est le collier de… sa nièce, Mégane ! Elle m'a chargé de le lui donner, pour l'aider à guérir ! » dit-elle plus fort avec un rire nerveux.

« Ah… Bon, eh bien… On dirait que ça marche ! » dit l'infirmière avec un sourire soulagé.

« Oui. Excusez-moi, j'aimerais aller voir les jeunes qui se sont fait agresser. »

« Oh, eux ? Ils vont bien. Ils sont sortis il y a plus d'une heure. Bon, excusez-moi, j'y vais. »

Erine regarda l'infirmière sortir puis réfléchit.

_Ils se font mordre et ils vont bien ? Alors, ce n'est peut-être pas une histoire de zombie, en fin de compte… ? _

« Excusez-moi ? »

Erine sursauta. Genesis et Sepiroth se tenaient devant elle, l'air grave.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Genesis.

« Fait quoi ? »

« On vous a vu lui mettre ce drôle de collier. L'infirmière dit que ça l'a soulagée. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Genesis.

« Vous êtes guérisseuse ? » demanda Sephiroth tout en baissant la tête, l'air soudain fatigué.

« Non, mais ma mère, oui… Enfin, c'est juste que… Dites, ça va pas ? »

Sephiroth haussa des épaules et redressa la tête quand soudain, un bruit de lutte et des cris résonnèrent.

« Il s'enfuit ! »

« Attrapez-le, vite ! »

Erine et les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle et suivirent la source du bruit.

Soudain, le fermier trouvé dans les bois sortit d'une pièce en hurlant. Un infirmier le ceintura en criant.

« Aidez-moi ! Il faut lui donner un tranquillisant et l'attacher, vite ! »

Deux autres infirmiers accoururent, l'un d'eux tenant une seringue dans sa main. Furieux, le « zombie » saisit l'infirmier qui le tenait par le bras et le mordit sauvagement. Enfin libéré, il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs.

« Sauvez-vous ! » cria Angeal aux gens autour d'eux.

« Évacuez tous les lieux, vite ! » dit Genesis.

Erine suivit les trois hommes à travers les couloirs. Bientôt, tous arrivèrent dans la salle où le « zombie » s'était arrêté. Il s'agissait de la cafétéria. L'homme tapait de toutes ses forces contre le distributeur pour briser la vitre et prendre la nourriture.

Sephiroth tendit la main pour jeter un sortilège Foudre, mais rien ne sortit de sa main.

« T'attends quoi ? Allez, tire ! » dit Genesis, énervé.

Voyant que son ami ne se décidait pas, Angeal lança lui-même le sort. Le fermier tomba au sol, complètement sonné.

« Pourquoi t'as rien fait ? » dit Angeal.

« Je sais pas. Je me sens bizarre… » dit Sephiroth en se penchant en avant.

Soudain, le fermier ouvrit les yeux.

« Faim… Manger… » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Il remet ça », dit Erine d'une petite voix.

Genesis fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

« M'oblige pas à te tuer… » dit-il.

Sans l'écouter, le fermier se redressa et fit un pas en avant, les bras tendus devant lui avec une démarche de zombie.

« N'approche pas ! Je vais te cramer, je te dis ! » dit Genesis, plus fort.

Soudain, le fermier s'arrêta… et tomba au sol. Angeal s'agenouilla près de lui et prit son pouls.

« Il est mort. De faim et de froid », dit-il aux autres.

Soudain, Sephiroth manqua tomber en avant.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » dit Erine en le prenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Le Soldat releva la tête. Tous virent de la buée s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« J'ai froid… Je suis gelé ! Et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive », dit Sephiroth.

Genesis et Angeal regardèrent leur ami avec incrédulité.

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'a pas été mordu. C'est à moi que ça devrait arriver », dit Genesis.

« L'infirmière m'a dit que les jeunes allaient bien. L'infection ne se fait pas par morsure, ce n'est pas un problème de zombie », dit Erine.

Sephiroth se laissa tomber sur une chaise des tables de la cafétéria et se mit à se frictionner les bras. Erine avisa une couverture laissée par un patient sur le sol en quittant précipitamment les lieux. Elle l'enveloppa avec.

« Bon, que sait-on ? » dit Angeal. « Au stade un, on a froid. Stade deux, on éprouve une très grande faim. Au stade trois, on est gelé puis… »

« Stade quatre, on meurt ! » dit Genesis.

« Votre ami a dû être en contact avec ce qui provoque ce mystérieux mal », dit Erine.

« Oui, mais où ? En fouillant les bois, ma maison ou bien l'hôpital ? On n'a pas le moindre début d'une piste ! Et tous ceux qui pourraient nous aider sont morts ou trop mal pour nous aider », dit Genesis, énervé.

« Non, pas tous », dit Erine.

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de Martha. Les trois Soldats la suivirent. Tous virent que le fils de Martha se tenait au chevet de cette dernière, et la regardait avec l'air triste. Mégane se tenait également là, son doudou dans ses bras.

Erine s'approcha du petit garçon.

« Ça va ? Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu la même chose, autrefois », dit la jeune fille.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers elle.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père a attrapé une méchante pneumonie. Et tous les jours, après l'école, j'allais le voir en priant pour qu'il aille mieux ou qu'il y ait un moyen de le sauver. C'est aussi ce que tu voudrais, non ? Aider ta mère ? »

Le garçon fit « oui » de la tête.

« Tu peux l'aider. Elle et les autres personnes souffrant du même mal », dit Erine.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers Sephiroth, qui grelottait, mais s'efforçait de le cacher. Il sursauta et regarda sa main. Mégane la tenait entre ses petits doigts et lui adressait un sourire gentil.

« Vous pouvez lui donner votre collier magique ? » dit l'enfant.

« Non, j'en ai pas besoin, mais c'est gentil, Darryl. Ce qui m'aiderait vraiment, c'est que tu nous dises ce que tu sais », dit Sephiroth en essayant de sourire.

« Je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Quand est-ce que ta mère a commencé à se sentir mal, au juste ? » dit Genesis.

« Il y a deux jours, le soir, avant le dîner. Elle est diabétique et elle n'avait plus de dose d'insuline. Elle s'est rendue à l'hôpital, mais tout le monde était trop occupé ce soir-là. Alors, un docteur qui était de passage dans la région a proposé de lui fournir de l'insuline. »

« Un docteur ? Tu peux me le décrire ? » demanda Erine, les sourcils froncés.

« Grand, barbu, blond… »

Erine mit les mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh non ! Docteur Lesgard ? »

« Oui, c'est bien son nom, je l'ai entendu le dire à maman. Mais il est gentil ! » dit le petit garçon.

« Tu le connais ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Oui, c'est… une connaissance. Et je l'ai vu vous bousculer à la sortie du manoir, ça explique que vous soyez atteint ! » dit Erine.

« Et il serait responsable de l'état de ces gens ? Comment il aurait fait ça ? » dit Angeal.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Mais c'est le seul indice qu'on ait, alors il ne faut pas négliger cette piste », dit Genesis.

« Bon, alors on y va », dit Sephiroth.

« Eh, minute ! Tu ne vas pas sortir dans ton état ? Mieux vaut que tu restes là et nous, on… » dit Genesis.

« Non, je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je veux qu'on coince ce type. Je vais prendre le volant, ça m'aidera à rester concentré », dit Sephiroth en prenant la sortie de l'hôpital.

« C'est juste une excuse pour avoir le volant ! » dit Genesis en se tournant vers Angeal.

Erine les regarda partir en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Mon Dieu, docteur Lesgard, qu'avez-vous fait ? _

« Dites, il s'en est remis ? » demanda le garçon.

« Quoi ? »

« Votre père. Il a guéri ? »

« Mon père ? Oh oui, il s'en est remis ! Il a guéri très vite. Et… c'est toujours un casse-pieds », dit Erine sur le ton de la confidence.

Darryl lui répondit par un grand sourire amusé.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais vous venez », dit Genesis à la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? ! Moi, mais pourquoi ? »

« Vous connaissez ce docteur, non ? Vous pouvez nous conduire à lui ? »

« Euh… Oui, je le connais, mais… »

« Alors, vous venez », dit Genesis en la prenant par le bras.

« Mais, et Mégane ? Et Darryl ? On ne peut pas les laisser seuls ! » dit Erine.

« Angeal veillera sur eux. »

« MOI ?! Mais j'y connais rien, aux gosses ! »

« Mais si, il faut juste les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Montre-leur que ce bon vieux papy Hewley est un gentil nounours », dit Genesis en lui tirant les joues.

« Me touche pas ! » dit Angeal en le repoussant d'un coup sec.

« Pardon ! »

« Bonne chance », dit Erine, à contrecœur.

« Au boulot ! » dit Genesis en administrant une claque dans le dos d'Angeal avant de s'éloigner.

« Aucun respect ! » siffla Angeal entre ses dents.

* * *

_Bon, j'imagine que ça répond à vos questions, tous ! Donc, ce n'est pas une épidémie de zombie ce coup-là, mais plutôt une magouille d'épidémie concoctée par les terriens._

_J'espère que personne n'est déçu…_


	7. Face à la Déesse

_Merci à **Lunagarden**, **Volazurys**, **Incarndu91** et **Neko-chan L** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Face à la Déesse  
**

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, Erine priait pour que le docteur soit encore sur les routes connues. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler l'emplacement du camp des terriens et n'était pas prête de le faire. Aussi s'était-elle contenté de leur donner le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté hier soir dans les bois quand ils avaient trouvé le fermier.

La nuit tombait quand ils trouvèrent une caravane stationnée sur le bas-côté d'une route campagnarde. Sephiroth arrêta le véhicule.

« Je m'équipe d'une matéria de foudre Maître, juste au cas où », dit Genesis en tendant la main vers le sac de matéria posé sous le tableau de bord.

Sephiroth poussa un râle de douleur. Erine et Genesis le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Sa peau avait viré au bleu.

« J'ai froid… » dit le Soldat.

« Sephiroth… ? » dit Genesis, inquiet.

« Tellement froid… ! Et faim, aussi… »

Il se tourna vers Genesis et le regarda avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

« Je dois manger quelque chose ! » dit-il.

Et soudain, il bondit sur Genesis. Ce dernier le repoussa, mais l'argenté avait de la poigne et le tenait fermement par les épaules.

« Sephiroth ! Arrête, c'est moi, Genesis ! »

Mais Sephiroth n'entendait plus rien. Il poussa violemment son ami contre la portière de la voiture. Sonné, le rouquin tomba dans les pommes.

« Lâchez-le, non ! » cria Erine.

Elle ceintura Sephiroth au cou. Ce dernier lâcha Genesis et saisit la jeune fille à la gorge. Enjambant son siège, il se retrouva à l'arrière et plaqua la jeune fille sur les banquettes de tout son long. Les jambes coincées sous les genoux du Soldat, il coinça les mains de la malheureuse au-dessus de sa tête.

Terrifiée, Erine le regarda. Avec la peau bleue et cette lueur de folie dans les yeux, il ressemblait vraiment à Jenova. Souriant triomphalement, Sephiroth ouvrit grand la bouche et se pencha vers la gorge de la jeune fille.

« NON ! GENESIS, AU SECOURS ! » cria Erine.

Genesis se redressa d'un coup et lança un sortilège Foudre sur Sephiroth. Ce dernier perdit connaissance et tomba sur Erine. Celle-ci le repoussa et se mit le plus à l'arrière possible du véhicule.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Genesis.

« Non, merci… REGARDEZ DEHORS ! »

Des habitants de Banora surgirent autour du véhicule et se mirent à taper contre les vitres en grognant. La lueur de la lune révéla leur peau bleue et la buée qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres barbouillées de sang.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas faire la queue à l'hôpital comme tout le monde, au lieu de consulter un docteur inconnu ? » gémit Erine.

Soudain, Sephiroth se redressa et se rua sur elle.

« Oh non ! Pas cette fois ! Laisse la demoiselle tranquille ! » dit Genesis en le tirant en arrière.

« On n'a pas le choix ! » dit Erine.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la portière.

« Compris ! Et toi, Sephiroth, va faire un tour », dit Genesis en repoussant son ami.

Erine ouvrit la portière. Sephiroth tomba par terre de tout son long. La jeune fille referma aussitôt le battant. Genesis prit le volant, quand il vit qu'il n'y a pas de clef de contact.

Erine jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit que la clef était par terre. Elle était tombée de la poche de Sephiroth en se faisant éjecter du véhicule. Ce dernier s'était maintenant redressé et tapait contre l'une des vitres avec les autres.

« On fait quoi ? On fait quoi ? » gémit Erine.

« Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

« Je croyais que vous étiez un héros ! »

« Non, c'est Sephiroth, normalement ! »

Soudain, Sephiroth donna un coup de poing qui brisa la vitre du conducteur en miettes. Il tendit le bras vers Genesis. Ce dernier recula jusqu'au siège du passager.

Erine avisa le sac de matéria posé dans le compartiment passager de la portière. Elle fouilla dedans et trouva une matéria de Feu. Elle la prit, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé de matéria de toute sa vie. Mais rien qu'au toucher, elle pouvait sentir la puissance que dégageait la sphère dans sa main. Elle se concentra, imaginant qu'un flux d'énergie quittait son corps pour entrer dans la sphère.

Elle sentit un souffle invisible soulever ses cheveux. Genesis regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds. La matéria dans ses mains brillait et semblait l'envelopper de son halo magique. Il regarda la paroi de la camionnette derrière elle. L'ombre de la jeune fille était visible dessus. Mais il pouvait aussi voir que cette ombre avait des ailes !

Soudain, Erine ouvrit les yeux. Au lieu de rencontrer un regard noisette doux et innocent, Genesis vit que ses yeux avaient viré au vert lumineux.

Soudain, des boules de feu jaillirent dehors par dizaines, tout autour d'eux, et une pluie de braises tomba au sol. Genesis regarda la jeune fille avec surprise. Comment avait-elle accompli ce miracle avec une vulgaire matéria Feu niveau 1 ?

Les « zombies » réagirent aussitôt à la lumière et tombèrent au sol en criant de douleur. Erine lâcha la sphère et perdit connaissance.

Profitant de la diversion, Genesis sortit du véhicule, souleva Erine sur son épaule et courut vers la caravane du docteur. Il vit que les pneus étaient crevés, les habitants contaminés avaient crevé les pneus avec des fourches et des sécateurs de jardinage. Il essaya d'ouvrir la caravane par l'arrière, mais les portières étaient verrouillées.

« EH ! Docteur Lesgard ? Ouvrez ! » dit-il en tapant contre la porte.

Il vit à travers la vitre le docteur, recroquevillé dans un coin, l'air effrayé.

« Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas contaminé, vous aussi ? » dit-il.

Genesis vit la lumière disparaître autour de lui. Il se retourna et vit que les boules de feu s'éteignaient, les unes après les autres. Les enragés se redressèrent et coururent dans sa direction.

« DOC ! OUVREZ ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Genesis.

N'y tenant plus, le docteur ouvrit. Genesis se dépêcha d'entrer en refermant bien derrière lui. Puis il posa Erine sur le lit et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » gémit le docteur.

« Vous leur avez fait quelque chose qui les a rendus cannibales ! »

« Hein ? Mais non, enfin, j'ai rien fait ! » gémit le docteur.

Genesis avisa soudain un placard d'où s'échappait une lueur. Il l'ouvrit et vit une curieuse machine. On aurait dit une radio. Mais le sommet du boîtier était couronné de fioles remplies de Mako dans laquelle flottaient des cheveux. Les fioles étaient reliées par des fils à la machine, et une étiquette était collée sur chacune d'elle. Il put lire le nom des fermiers contaminés, ainsi que Martha et Sephiroth ! Une matéria était posée devant, intégrée au boîtier avec un socle métallique.

« Cette machine, à quoi sert-elle ? » dit Genesis en la prenant dans ses mains.

« C'est un boîtier de changement et de stimulation d'ADN alimenté par une matéria qui sert à invoquer Shiva, pour modifier la température corporelle des patients. »

_Shiva… C'est donc ça qui provoque le froid… Et cette radio contient des cheveux appartenant aux gens contaminés ! _comprit Genesis en prenant la matéria.

Elle était encore active, il la sentait chauffer sous ses doigts. Il essaya d'y mettre sa volonté pour l'arrêter. Mais la matéria ne lui répondit pas. Elle semblait encore en résonnance avec son premier maître. Et la machine avait beau avoir perdu sa matéria, elle continuait de vrombir !

Soudain, les vitres des portières de la caravane explosèrent. Quelqu'un passa un bras par l'ouverture pour activer la poignée et ouvrir la caravane.

« Oh, ce n'est pas très orthodoxe comme technique, mais… ATTENTION ! » cria Genesis.

Il jeta la matéria au sol et, brandissant son épée couverte de flammes, l'abattit sur la pierre. Celle-ci éclatèra en mille morceaux. La lumière aveugla l'espace.

Quand Genesis put à nouveau regarder, il vit que Sephiroth et les habitants de Banora se tenaient devant l'entrée, l'air normal, mais un peu perdus. Il regarda la machine. Sous le souffle de l'explosion magique, les fioles étaient tombées au sol et s'étaient brisées.

« Sephiroth ? » demanda Genesis.

« Pitié, dites-moi que je n'ai pas mangé quelqu'un ? » demanda l'argenté.

Genesis éclata d'un rire nerveux. Soudain, son PHS émit une sonnerie de victoire. Le Soldat décrocha.

« Allô ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

À l'autre bout du fil, dans la chambre d'hôpital, Angeal répondit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je dis bravo ! »

Il se tourna vers le lit de Martha. Cette dernière était assise, l'air normal, et serrait son fils dans ses bras.

« Je devrais bientôt sortir de là », dit la femme.

« Super », dit son fils.

« Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un peu », dit la mère sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis raccrocha avec le sourire. Le pire était passé ! Il se tourna vers le docteur Lesgard, qui avait l'air toujours perplexe.

« Vous nous devez des explications, docteur… »

Il ne put en rajouter plus. Les débris de la matéria au sol émirent une faible lumière, puis se changèrent en filaments qui flottèrent jusqu'au lit d'Erine. Ils enveloppèrent la jeune fille dans un cocon de lumière qui explosa en un nuage d'étoiles vertes.

Tous regardèrent le lit vide avec des yeux ronds. Erine avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**(NdA : Pour ce passage, je vous conseille de mettre la musique « Lifestream » de Dirge of Cerberus, ça prête bien à l'ambiance, je trouve.)**

Des voix… Elles chuchotaient par milliers…

_Viens avec nous… _

_Aide-nous… _

_Approche-toi… _

_N'aie pas peur… _

Erine ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut l'espace sombre envahi de filaments verts.

_Je suis dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Encore ?! _

Mais où étaient Genesis et les autres ? Allaient-ils bien ? Avaient-ils réussi à stopper l'épidémie ? Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle était morte, dévorée par un des hommes contaminés, auquel cas se retrouvait-elle ici, à errer comme une âme en peine…

« Non, enfant de la Terre, tu n'es pas morte. »

Erine se retourna. Elle reconnut Minerva. Malgré la peur et la surprise, Erine s'agenouilla.

« Inutile, mon enfant, relève-toi », dit la déesse d'une voix douce.

« Madame, je… Je suis morte ? C'est pour ça que je suis là ? »

« Non, mon enfant. Je t'ai amenée ici car je devais te parler. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre. »

Erine hocha la tête en silence, attendant que la déesse continue.

« Gaïa… court un grave danger. »

« Jenova, je sais. »

« Non. Depuis l'arrivée des tiens, ce n'est plus elle, la menace. Désormais, c'est ton peuple qui représente une menace. »

« Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« N'en as-tu pas la moindre idée ? »

Erine baissa tristement la tête. Si, hélas, elle en avait une petite idée. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser, prise entre le besoin de protéger Mégane et les révélations qui lui étaient tombées dessus quand Shannon l'avait amenée dans son bureau.

« Ils veulent conquérir ce monde, c'est ça ? » dit Erine sur un ton fatigué.

« Certains sont prêts à le faire, oui. Ils ont l'intention d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine née dans ce monde, comme Jenova le souhaitait autrefois. Mais d'autres, plus sensibles, sont contre cette option et cherchent un moyen de coexister avec les habitants de ce monde. »

« Comment savez-vous ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont les seuls avec lesquels je peux communiquer en rêve, tout comme avec toi. Ils sont sensibles à la magie de ce monde et éprouvent un respect naturel pour la Rivière de la Vie que j'incarne. Mégane est l'une d'entre eux. C'est moi qui l'ai fait quitter le camp de base des terriens pour t'amener à Banora. »

« Vous avez fait ça ?! Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Vous réalisez le danger qu'elle a couru ? Et maintenant… ? »

« Je l'ai protégée tout du long, ne t'inquiète pas. La femme, Martha, l'a prise sous son aile après que tu aies disparu pour venir ici. »

« Et les autres ? Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, la mère de Darryl et… »

« Tout est arrangé, personne n'est mort. Excepté ce pauvre fermier, dont j'ai dû accueillir l'âme en peine il y a quelques heures », dit la déesse, dont le regard se teinta de tristesse.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette… maladie ? »

« Vous, les terriens, n'êtes… pas comme les gens de Gaïa. Vous n'avez pas de Rivière de la Vie sur votre planète, vos âmes errent après la mort, avec les souvenirs de vos vies antérieures. Tout votre savoir, tous vos souvenirs sont stockés en vous et forment un formidable amas de connaissances et d'énergie spirituelle. Cette énergie peut transformer la matéria la plus insignifiante en une arme magique incroyable. C'est ce qu'a fait le docteur Lesgard en utilisant maladroitement la matéria de Shiva. Ses tentatives de manipuler l'ADN des gens avec une machine les influençant à distance, combinées à la magie de Shiva, ont failli provoquer une catastrophe qui t'aurait coûté la vie. »

« C'était donc ça… » comprit Erine.

« L'heure est grave, Erine. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour empêcher une nouvelle Calamité de détruire Gaïa. »

« Je vous écoute… »

Minerva secoua la tête.

« Es-tu bien prête à m'aider, enfant de la Terre ? Même en sachant qu'il te faudra lutter contre des gens de ton propre monde pour cela ? »

Erine se raidit. Elle songea à ses parents, puis la famille de Josh, Mégane…

« Réponds-moi sincèrement », dit Minerva en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Erine déglutit, puis se décida à dire la vérité. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme pouvait lire en elle, et elle se sentait incapable de mentir, elle avait l'impression que seule la vérité, aussi horrible fût-elle, empêcherait la Déesse de la punir sévèrement.

« Je ne veux pas affronter les miens. La situation sur Terre est catastrophique, on a besoin d'un autre endroit où vivre. La pollution et les guerres ont détruit mon monde. Mais je ne veux pas que les gens de Gaïa voient leur monde saccagé de la même façon. Je veux juste trouver une solution pour tout le monde. »

La déesse acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est la réponse que je voulais entendre », dit-elle, avant de disparaître.

Erine n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle la regarda disparaître, immense boule de lumière qui disparut dans les filaments agités de la Rivière de la Vie.

Celle-ci souleva la jeune fille dans les airs. Erine regarda les filaments l'envelopper puis entrer dans son corps. Aveuglée par la lumière, elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Deux jours plus tard… _

Assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres vitrées de la caserne du Soldat, Sephiroth regardait dehors avec l'air songeur.

Il faisait nuit, les lumières de Midgar éclairaient l'obscurité environnante. Depuis le gratte-ciel de la Shinra, la vue était toujours imprenable. Mais Sephiroth n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit, même s'il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Il pensait à cette mystérieuse jeune fille blonde qui les avait aidés, lui et ses deux amis, à stopper l'expérience du docteur Lesgard à Banora.

Le docteur avait été emmené avec eux pour être interrogé à Midgar, mais il avait disparu lors du voyage en bateau jusqu'à Junon. Aucun des trois Soldats ne savait comment il avait fait. Ils avaient juste détourné le regard un instant… et plus rien ! À croire qu'il avait sauté du bateau et choisi de se noyer en pleine mer plutôt que de répondre à leurs questions. Ils avaient toujours sa mystérieuse machine, les scientifiques de la Shinra l'étudiaient mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour le moment.

Soudain, son PHS sonna. Il lut le message affiché dessus.

« _Explosion d'un conduit Mako dans les taudis du secteur 5. Acte terroriste d'Avalanche. Ordre de sécuriser le périmètre. Coordonnées jointes au message._ »

Sephiroth referma le clapet puis se mit en route vers la zone indiquée. Les coordonnées le menèrent jusqu'à une église. Le Soldat en fut surpris. Pourquoi Avalanche aurait commis un attentat dans ce genre d'endroit ? D'habitude, ces terroristes visaient plutôt les usines, les réacteurs ou les succursales de la compagnie.

_Peut-être un geste symbolique ? _se dit Sephiroth, alors qu'il ouvrait les portes de l'église pour entrer.

Il aperçut tout de suite la lueur bleu-verte familière de la Mako au fond. Elle recouvrait les murs et les tentures, ainsi que l'autel. Le plancher était percé à cet endroit. Le toit au-dessus n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Une mare de Mako s'était formée à cet endroit.

En s'approchant, il vit qu'un corps flottait à la surface. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre le bord et saisit la victime par les poignets.

Une fois la victime allongée sur le sol, il reconnut avec stupeur la fille blonde de Banora ! Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette mare de Mako ?

Inquiet, il posa un doigt sur sa gorge. Il sentait un pouls. Elle était encore en vie ! Une chance, la Mako à forte dose était mortellement dangereuse pour le corps. Rares étaient les Soldats supportant les injections diluées, alors un jet de Mako pur…

« Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ? » dit-il en la secouant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine se sentait bien. Elle flottait, bercée par les voix de la Rivière de la Vie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais quelqu'un la secouait.

Résignée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa tout de suite deux yeux de chat verts brillants. Elle reconnut Sephiroth et prit peur. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait voulu la manger !

Elle le repoussa et recula à quatre pattes sans le lâcher des yeux. Sephiroth leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

« Tout va bien ! C'est moi, vous me reconnaissez ? »

« Vous… vous allez encore essayer de me manger ? » demanda Erine.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil puis fut pris d'un léger rire. Non seulement elle l'avait reconnu, mais elle avait réagi de façon lucide, en se basant sur le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. La Mako ne l'avait donc pas rendue végétative.

« Non, je ne suis plus sous l'influence de la machine du docteur Lesgard depuis longtemps. Par contre, c'est vous qui allez avoir besoin de soins cette fois, vous avez été exposée à une forte concentration de Mako. J'appelle tout de suite les services médicaux de la Shinra », dit-il en sortant son PHS.

Erine regarda autour d'elle. C'était l'église d'Aéris, elle la reconnaissait ! Mais elle était en bon état, le toit était visible au-dessus de sa tête, et les bancs tous bien alignés. Elle regarda le plancher près de l'autel. Il n'y avait pas de fleurs. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il venait juste d'être percé par cette mystérieuse mare de Mako. Comment était-ce possible ? N'y avait-il pas un champ de fleurs, normalement ? Et Aéris, où était-elle ?

_Oh non ! Pitié, ne me dites pas que Minerva a changé le cours de l'histoire rien que pour me ramener dans le monde des vivants ?_ pensa Erine.

Elle ne put réfléchir davantage. Elle perdit connaissance.


	8. Des ordres d'en haut

_Merci à **Incarndu91**, **Neko-chan L**, **Lunagarden** et **Volazurys** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Des ordres d'en haut**

Debout face à la baie vitrée de son bureau, les lumières de Midgar illuminaient l'obscurité. Parfois, Raven s'amusait à s'imaginer que dans cette ville, le ciel était à l'envers. Les étoiles auraient dû illuminer les cieux et recouvrir la ville de lumière. Alors que c'était les lumières de la ville qui éclairaient les nuages noirs.

La cadre aux cheveux noirs retenus en chignon et vêtue d'un tailleur sombre secoua la tête. Ces idées un peu folles l'aidaient à tuer le temps, le soir, quand elle n'avait rien à faire.

Lorsqu'enfin elle put quitter son poste, elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre son sac et rentrer chez elle. Mais son PHS émit un bruit de sonnerie. Elle le décrocha d'une main, l'autre prenant l'anse de son sac.

« Allô ? »

« _Raven ? Nous avons reçu une alerte concernant une des personnes de la base de données que vous nous aviez donnée._ »

« Ah ? De qui s'agit-il ? »

« _On vous envoie les infos en pièces jointes. Bonne soirée._ »

Puis on raccrocha. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, la jeune femme tapa sur les touches de son PHS et ouvrit le dossier. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage affiché sur l'écran, elle s'arrêta. Son sac tomba au sol dans un bruit mou. Elle resta immobile au milieu du couloir, à regarder le visage affiché sur l'écran.

_Non… Impossible ! Pas elle…_

La photo représentait une jeune fille blonde de seize ans aux yeux noisette. Raven finit par lire les données affichées sous l'image. C'était un rapport préliminaire que le soldat Sephiroth avait envoyé au département médical de la Shinra. Il l'aurait apparemment trouvée près d'une fuite de canalisations de Mako.

Raven comprit que le temps lui était compté. Il fallait vite agir avant qu'Hojo ne fourre son nez dans ce dossier et tente de s'accaparer la jeune fille pour ses maudites expériences !

Surmontant les tremblements de ses mains, Raven composa un numéro tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur d'un pas énergique.

Arrivée devant les tubes transparents, elle vit celui de gauche descendre. Elle eut le temps de voir les deux Soldats, Genesis et Angeal, qui discutaient vivement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Il l'aurait trouvée baignant dans une mare de Mako ? Ça risque d'être dur de lui parler, dans ce cas. La pauvre doit être à l'état de légume », dit Angeal d'une voix sombre.

« Ce n'est pas sûr. Quand il l'a sortie de là, elle a réagi, elle a parlé et a même eu peur qu'il réessaie de la manger », dit Genesis.

« Tant mieux, dans ce cas. »

Son ami hocha de la tête. En effet, les empoisonnements à la Mako pouvaient être désastreux !

Sitôt l'ascenseur arrivé à l'étage médical, les deux hommes traversèrent les couloirs. Ils étaient déjà venus ici plusieurs fois, pour se faire soigner suite à des missions particulièrement violentes. Ils aperçurent bientôt Sephiroth adossé à un mur face à la porte du bloc opératoire. Les bras croisés contre la poitrine, un pied posé contre le mur, la tête baissée, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se redressa en voyant ses amis le rejoindre.

« Alors, elle va bien ? » demanda Angeal.

« Je ne sais pas. Les médecins ne sont pas encore sortis du bloc opératoire », dit Sephiroth.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent. Un homme en blouse blanche en sortit. Les trois Soldats s'approchèrent de lui.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Angeal.

« Bien. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures et des hématomes, rien de bien méchant », dit l'homme en tripotant nerveusement un dossier dans ses mains.

Les trois hommes en furent soulagés, jusqu'à ce que le médecin reprenne la parole.

« Ce qui est incompréhensible, d'ailleurs. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Eh bien, quand vous nous l'avez amenée, elle était encore couverte de Mako, ses vêtements et sa peau en étaient imbibés. Nous avons tout de suite commencé à filtrer son sang, pour ôter autant de Mako que possible. Mais il se trouve qu'il n'y a rien dans son corps. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Comme je vous dis. Par contre, ses cellules sont en train de changer. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par _changer_ ? » dit Genesis, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que les injections Mako rendent plus fort et plus résistant. Mais la substance en elle-même reste isolée dans le sang, un peu comme de l'huile qui reste à la surface de l'eau. Alors que le corps de cette fille semble avoir _absorbé_ la Mako pour la transformer en liquides organiques compatibles avec le corps. »

« Mais elle va bien, au moins ? Elle n'est pas végétative ? » demanda Angeal.

« Oh non ! Elle s'est réveillée, elle est inquiète et se demande où elle est. »

« Peut-on lui parler ? » demanda Genesis.

« Une personne seulement, ça vaut mieux. Elle est encore en état de choc », dit le médecin.

Sephiroth se porta volontaire. Genesis protesta, mais son ami lui rappela qu'il était celui qui avait effectué cette mission dans l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5 et ramené cette fille ici. Elle était donc une suspecte en soi, il se devait de l'interroger.

Laissant à Angeal la tâche de calmer un Genesis frustré, Sephiroth suivit le médecin. En entrant, il eut un frisson. L'odeur d'aseptisation et des produits chimiques lui rappelaient de forts mauvais souvenirs du laboratoire d'Hojo. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas passé des jours et des nuis enfermé dans ce maudit endroit, à subir des expériences comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire ?

Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille assise sur la chaise d'opération, il ne put réprimer un pincement de cœur. On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements irradiés à la Mako, elle portait un pyjama d'hôpital bleu. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage. Les bras repliés autour de ses jambes, elle avait ramené son menton contre ses genoux et fixait les lueurs de Midgar à travers la vitre avec l'air inquiet.

« Mademoiselle ? » dit le médecin.

Elle se tourna vers eux. Sephiroth fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient toujours noisette. Pourtant, la Mako aurait dû les rendre verts ou bleu électrique.

« Merci, docteur. Laissez-nous », dit Sephiroth.

La jeune fille regarda l'homme quitter la pièce. Désormais seul avec elle, Sephiroth la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard avec inquiétude.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit Sephiroth.

« … Vivante », dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth allait enchaîner avec une autre question, quand la porte magnétique s'ouvrit. Il se retourna pour dire à l'importun qu'il avait exigé d'être seul, quand il se raidit en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.

Hojo !

_Non, pas lui !_ pensa Sephiroth en serrant les poings.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. En voyant le scientifique entrer, elle sembla terrifiée. Le connaissait-elle personnellement ?

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? » dit-il en s'avançant, un calepin à la main, une trousse de soin dans l'autre.

Une fois devant la jeune fille, il lui saisit le menton sans plus de cérémonie et écarta ses paupières pour examiner ses yeux puis la força à ouvrir la bouche.

La peur fit place à de l'énervement et de l'indignation chez la jeune fille, qui le repoussa en le tapant fort sur les mains.

« Eh, bas les pattes, pervers binoclard ! » dit-elle.

« Intéressant spécimen ! Plus de vingt millilitres de Mako dans l'organisme, mais toujours capable de parler et réagir de façon lucide. »

« Le spécimen a un nom, je vous signale ! » dit la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

Sans se soucier de sa réponse, Hojo fouilla dans son sac.

« Jeune et vigoureuse… L'âge idéal pour le clonage et la reproduction… »

Ces mots et la seringue qu'il sortit de son sac suffirent à transformer la jeune fille en une furie. Elle tendit le bras et lui envoya son poing en pleine face, le faisant basculer en arrière.

Sephiroth eut un grand sourire devant cette scène.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS, ESPÈCE DE PSYCHOTARÉ ! VOUS ME TRIPOTEZ ENCORE ET VOUS VOUS NOURRIREZ AVEC UNE PAILLE POUR LE RESTANT DE VOS JOURS ! » hurla la jeune fille.

_Cette fille commence à me plaire !_ pensa Sephiroth en croisant les bras avec un sourire amusé.

Hojo redressa les lunettes sur son nez et s'approcha avec l'air menaçant.

« Je vous conseille de surveiller vos manières, jeune fille. Je suis le chef du Département de Recherches Scientifiques et j'ai tous les droits pour… »

« Non ! Vous n'en avez plus, docteur Hojo », dit une voix.

Sephiroth et le scientifique se retournèrent. Trois Turks venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Le Soldat reconnut Tseng, Reno et Rude.

« Nous venons de recevoir des ordres. Cette fille est un élément de premier ordre dans l'affaire opposant la Shinra à Avalanche. Le Département Scientifique n'a aucun droit d'intervenir dans cette affaire. Seuls les Soldats de Première Classe et les Turks sont impliqués. Veuillez nous suivre dehors, en attendant que Sephiroth ait fini son interrogatoire », dit Tseng.

En entendant ça, Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Que racontait donc Tseng ? Il n'avait encore fait qu'un maigre rapport à la Shinra, via le département médical. Rien ne laissait entendre que cette fille était liée à Avalanche. Elle n'avait même pas le physique d'une terroriste aguerrie ! On aurait plutôt dit que quelqu'un avait inventé un tissu de mensonges habiles pour éloigner Hojo de cette fille et le laisser l'interroger en paix…

« Comment ça ? Qui peut donner de tels ordres ? Je suis un scientifique et cette fille a des réactions anormales à la Mako ! Même des ignares sans aucun savoir scientifique comme vous le savent, ce n'est pas normal ! » s'indigna Hojo.

Il geignait comme un gosse qu'on aurait privé de Noël.

« Les ordres sont les ordres. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire », dit Tseng.

« Mais je… Raaah, laissez-moi au moins lui faire une prise de sang avant… » dit Hojo.

Il se tourna vers la fille et lui prit le bras. Ce qui fut une grossière erreur, car celle-ci sauta aussitôt de la table et le lui tordit violemment dans le dos tout en lui donnant un bon coup de pied au genou qui le fit tomber à terre.

Sephiroth ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire ! Si la réaction de la fille ne fit guère réagir les Turks, celle de Sephiroth les fit se tourner vers lui avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois que l'on voyait ce Soldat à la réputation de machine de guerre insensible se comporter de façon si… humaine !

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, Tseng s'approcha.

« Mademoiselle, laissez-le-nous. »

La fille relâcha Hojo avec l'air surpris. Comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à réussir le geste qu'elle avait eu envers le scientifique.

Tandis que Hojo suivait Rude et Tseng en claudiquant, sans que personne ne l'aide – personne n'aimait Hojo – Reno se tourna vers la fille et lui souffla « _Très bons réflexes, ma jolie !_ » avant de sortir avec ses collègues.

La fille se tourna vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier avait repris son air sérieux, mais une lueur amusée dansait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Il a raison, très bons réflexes », dit le Soldat.

« Mmmmm… » répondit la jeune fille, avec les sourcils froncés.

Erine ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. D'où lui venaient de tels réflexes ? Ça lui avait semblé si facile, sur le coup !

« Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé, mais je dois vous poser des questions », dit l'argenté.

« Allez-y », dit Erine en se rasseyant sur la chaise d'opération.

« Déjà, quel est votre nom ? »

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Erine Belley. »

« Et pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez dans cette église du Secteur 5 ? »

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais il fallait bien qu'il la pose, son devoir de Soldat l'y obligeait et la menace d'Avalanche était omniprésente dans l'esprit des employés de la Shinra.

« Je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais dans la voiture avec Genesis, vous étiez dehors avec les… les autres. J'ai utilisé une matéria de feu, et après ça… c'est le vide total dans ma tête. »

Cela correspondait aux dires de Genesis, quand il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait viré au cannibalisme.

Soudain, Erine prit l'air affolé.

« Mais dites… la petite fille, Mégane… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, après que j'ai… disparu ? »

« Elle va bien. Martha l'a prise sous son aile le temps qu'on vous retrouve. »

Erine parut soulagée.

« Mais d'où venez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas d'autre famille ? Et que faisiez-vous à Banora, avec cette fillette ? »

La jeune fille parut gênée par ces questions. Elle rassembla rapidement ses souvenirs, avant de se rappeler les mensonges et les faux papiers qu'on lui avait fabriqués.

Pourtant, en regardant Sephiroth, elle perdit le courage de mentir. Il semblait si différent de l'être froid et cruel qui chercherait plus tard à détruire le monde ! Et c'était les mensonges qui l'avaient poussé à devenir mauvais. Elle se souvint des paroles de Minerva, comme quoi une Calamité incarnée par les terriens se préparait à menacer ce monde. Mais si elle en parlait à Sephiroth, n'allait-il pas prévenir la Shinra, justement, pour qu'une armée soit levée contre les terriens ? Ce serait une véritable déclaration de guerre interplanétaire !

Sephiroth regarda la jeune fille. Il pouvait voir le débat intérieur qu'elle menait, il lisait clairement le doute et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Vous pouvez me répondre. Quelle que soit votre réponse, je ne vous livrerai jamais à Hojo », dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Erine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, le PHS de Sephiroth sonna. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir. Le destin semblait déterminé à l'empêcher d'interroger cette fille ! Il s'excusa puis s'éloigna pour écouter.

« Oui ? »

« _C'est Lazard. On m'a chargé de te communiquer des ordres qui prennent effet dans l'immédiat_ », dit la voix de Lazard.

« J'écoute. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine regarda Sephiroth. Il lui tournait le dos, l'oreille collée au PHS, et écoutait en silence. Elle le vit se tourner vers elle et la regarder avec surprise, avant de hocher la tête et de répondre par une brève réponse affirmative.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il la regarda avec un air bizarre, à la fois contrarié et interrogateur. Puis il sortit, sans rien ajouter. Les yeux d'Erine s'arrondirent. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ?

Elle vit le médecin revenir dans la pièce avec des vêtements normaux.

« Tenez, vous ne pouvez pas sortir en pyjama », dit-il en les lui posant sur les genoux.

« Je… Je sors ? »

« Bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous êtes désormais sous la protection du Soldat Sephiroth le temps de votre séjour à Midgar. Mais vous êtes également tenue de venir chaque semaine ici pour un bilan médical, afin de s'assurer que vous ne souffrez d'aucun effet secondaire dû à la Mako. »

« Qui a ordonné ça ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les ordres viennent d'en haut », dit le médecin avant de ressortir.

Erine regarda les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Il y avait un pantalon sombre, des bottines marron et une chemise blanche. Des vêtements de Turk, sans la veste et la cravate. Sûrement la seule tenue qu'on avait pu lui trouver pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller avant de sortir.

Mais qui avait bien pu donner de tels ordres ? Une fois habillée, elle sentit quelque chose peser dans la poche gauche de son pantalon. Elle glissa la main dedans et en sortit… son pendentif d'ange ! Comment avait-il atterri là ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven pianotait des doigts sur son bureau, attendant avec impatience et nervosité les résultats des démarches effectuées.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme devina de qui il s'agissait. Elle croisa les bras et dit calmement :

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth entra et s'avança d'un pas énergique, signe qu'il n'était pas très content. Raven était douée pour les relations sociales, elle avait un don pour établir le bilan mental avec quelqu'un dès la première rencontre. Ses services étaient toujours fort appréciés dans l'évaluation des recrutements, que ce soit pour les scientifiques, les Turks, les fantassins ou les simples cadres.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire », dit la jeune femme.

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'on m'ordonnait de faire ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on m'a donné de tels ordres ! Pourquoi je dois garder cette fille ? »

Raven savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait preuve d'une attitude aussi peu obéissante avec quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme faisait partie des rares personnes qui, comme Reeve, traitaient les autres humainement.

« Je ne vous sous-estime pas en vous demandant de faire du baby-sitting, Sephiroth. Cette fille ne restera pas longtemps à Midgar, j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour qu'elle retourne à Banora. Mais ça va prendre du temps. »

« Pourquoi doit-elle retourner à Banora ? Quelle importance a-t-elle pour vous ? »

Raven poussa un soupir.

« Cette fille a un grand potentiel, vous avez dû entendre ce qu'a dit le médecin sur ses réactions à la Mako, non ? Si Avalanche venait à l'apprendre, ils pourraient l'utiliser comme arme. Et nous avons tout sauf besoin de donner à l'ennemi un atout contre nous. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'engager dans le Soldat, si elle peut nous être utile ? »

« Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'étoffe d'une guerrière ? Ou même d'une Turk ? »

Sephiroth hocha la tête. En effet, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une espionne ou d'une meurtrière.

« Veillez juste à ce qu'Avalanche ne l'approche pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne à Banora. »

Sephiroth acquiesça puis sortit du bureau. Pourtant, même s'il avait accepté de veiller sur cette fille le temps de son séjour ici, il n'avait fait aucune promesse concernant le fait de ne plus lui poser de questions.

Il était bien décidé à percer les mystères qui entouraient cette fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aéris connaissait bien les règles. Ne jamais rester trop longtemps loin de la maison, toujours rentrer avant le soir et ne pas approcher qui que ce soit ayant un lien avec la Shinra.

La jeune fille détestait cette société. C'était eux qui lui avaient enlevé sa mère Ifalna. Ils s'en étaient même pris à sa mère adoptive, Elmyra !

Mais depuis hier soir, Aéris n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dans ses tâches quotidiennes. La jeune fille avait été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit par un bruit étrange, comme un chant. Elle connaissait bien ce bruit. C'était la planète qui lui parlait.

Mais d'habitude, le bruit était diffus, et ressemblait plus souvent au murmure d'une vieille femme mourante qu'à une vraie discussion. Midgar était tellement polluée avec l'activité des réacteurs pompant l'énergie de la Planète qu'Aéris entendait clairement la terre gémir chaque jour. À force, elle avait fini par se "blinder". Parfois, au cours de ses brèves promenades dehors, la jeune fille avait trouvé des petites fuites de Mako dans des canalisations près d'un bâtiment, et elle entendait un peu mieux les voix.

Mais là, c'était différent. C'était un chant puissant, plein de joie et d'espoir. C'était pour cela que ce matin, la jeune femme était sortie de la maison et se laissait à présent guider par la mélodie.

Elle arriva bientôt devant une vieille église abandonnée des Taudis. La jeune femme hésita. La Shinra avait envoyé des Soldats fouiller cet endroit hier soir. Et si jamais quelqu'un rôdait encore dans les parages ? Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur Tseng.

Comme pour la contredire, un souffle de vent entrouvrit les battants, laissant passer un chant plus puissant que le premier. Souriante, Aéris entra dans le bâtiment et traversa l'allée.

La vision qui s'offrit à elle la figea de surprise. Un grand trou dans le plancher s'était formé devant l'autel. La terre y était noire, grasse, et parsemée de jeunes fleurs fraîchement écloses. C'était magnifique ! Les plantes étaient si rares à Midgar !

La Cetra joignit les mains contre son cœur et leva la tête vers le trou au plafond en souriant. Un rayon de lumière le traversa pour caresser le visage de la jeune femme.


	9. Cohabitation

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Ceci est une publication exceptionnelle pour consoler ceux qui commencent la rentrée dès aujourd'hui. _

_Merci à __**Incarndu91**__, __**Qulbutoke**__, __**Neko-chan L**__ et __**Lunagarden**__ pour leurs reviews. Et merci à __**Qulbutoke**__ pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_J'espère que la rentrée n'est pas trop pénible pour tout le monde. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et cie. sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Cohabitation**

Sephiroth ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

« Erine ? »

« Je suis là ! » dit la jeune fille.

Il l'aperçut, assise à sa place habituelle dans le salon, sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il hébergeait la jeune fille chez lui. S'il avait craint au début qu'elle se montre indiscrète et furète partout ou se comporte en fan hystérique, il avait vite découvert qu'il n'en était rien. Au contraire, Erine semblait consciente d'être un fardeau et faisait tout pour passer inaperçue.

Elle se rappelait bien la première fois qu'elle était arrivée ici. Sephiroth vivait dans une maison au-dessus de la Plaque, pas très loin du bâtiment Shinra. Mais il ne passait jamais beaucoup de temps ici, tant son métier de Soldat le monopolisait.

Dès le premier jour, il avait rapidement fait visiter les lieux à la jeune fille, en commençant par la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait depuis lors. La maison n'avait pas de décoration, ni photo ni bibelot, rien. Juste des meubles. Très spartiate.

Mais en ouvrant la commode de sa chambre le soir, pour y prendre des vêtements de rechange, Erine avait trouvé un vieil album. Elles contenaient principalement des photos d'un homme moustachu à lunettes et vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Le professeur Gast, comme l'indiquait le nom du propriétaire sur la couverture de l'album. Vers la fin de l'album, elle avait trouvé des photos du professeur avec Sephiroth enfant. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Le grand Sephiroth tout gamin ! Si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Il fallait le reconnaître, il était mignon avec sa bouille d'enfant, et son T-shirt vert où était dessiné un chocobo. Il semblait heureux, debout devant l'entrée de Cosmo Canyon, où le professeur Gast et lui souriaient à l'objectif.

Erine aurait aimé regarder la suite des photos, mais elle avait vite remis l'album à sa place et disposé des vêtements par-dessus, peu désireuse que Sephiroth la voie en train de fureter ainsi. Et puis, c'était tout de même intime, elle n'aimait pas fouiner dans les affaires d'une personne qui l'hébergeait.

Côté nourriture, il y avait toujours des plats surgelés dans le congélateur, ainsi la jeune fille pouvait se faire à manger seule. Et une autre chose qu'elle appréciait était le fait qu'il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans cette maison. La jeune fille avait dévoré une encyclopédie de la Planète dès le premier jour. Les autres livres étaient soit des traités de science, d'astronomie, de légendes Cetra ou des romans de fiction. Cette maison était celle du professeur Gast, autrefois. La jeune fille l'avait compris en trouvant le nom du professeur écrit sur le revers de la couverture de chaque livre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette maison semblait pleine de nostalgie. Ses occupants y avaient vécu des moments heureux autrefois, avant que le professeur ne parte.

Quant à Sephiroth, il avait fini par s'habituer au fait de rentrer pour trouver la jeune fille en pleine lecture sur le canapé. Elle l'accueillait toujours avec un léger sourire. Et, il fallait le reconnaître, c'était agréable d'être accueilli chez soi le soir. Sephiroth n'avait pas connu ça depuis l'enfance. Mais même si Erine était d'un naturel poli et souriant, il avait tout de même remarqué certains faits étranges chez elle.

Déjà, le premier jour, il l'avait emmenée dans une boutique pour qu'elle se trouve des vêtements à sa taille, elle n'avait que la tenue des Turks sur elle en sortant du bâtiment.

Et tandis qu'ils traversaient les rues, il avait remarqué qu'elle regardait les gens autour d'elle avec l'air surpris. Elle avait même paru stupéfaite en voyant une famille traverser la rue avec quatre enfants. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quel était le problème, elle avait paru hésiter, puis dit que ce n'était rien de bien important.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait : elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Il l'avait réalisé les rares fois où il avait passé la nuit chez lui, à dormir dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Erine sentait que Sephiroth s'interrogeait sur son compte, même s'il n'insistait jamais trop longtemps quand il lui posait des questions. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher dans une ville où les gens ne portaient pas de masque filtreur d'air ? Et où aucune famille n'avait jamais eu plus de deux enfants ?

Sephiroth regarda le livre qu'elle lisait et sourit en reconnaissant le recueil de légendes cetras.

« Sephiroth ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. »

« Désolée, vieille habitude ! Donc, c'est le livre que je lis qui te fait sourire ? »

« C'est seulement dû au fait que j'avais oublié que j'avais ce livre. C'est un de mes préférés. »

Erine sourit.

« Je comprends. J'adore les histoires qu'il raconte. Ça me rappelle celles que ma mère me racontait, le soir. »

« Mmmmm… Ta famille te manque ? »

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille se fermer, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'interrogeait. Il se prépara à quitter la pièce, conscient que la discussion était close.

« Elle me manque, oui. Mais ça fait longtemps que je vois tous les membres de ma famille s'éloigner de moi, alors… au bout d'un moment, on finit par être blindé. »

Sephiroth fut surprise mentalement d'entendre ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à lui !

« Comment ça, ils se sont éloignés de toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il était bien conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister, mais l'occasion d'en apprendre plus était là, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Pour une fois qu'elle acceptait de se confier à lui ! Il la vit tripoter le pendentif d'ange qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou.

« J'ai un père, une mère et une sœur aînée, Alexandra. C'était elle, le grand génie de la famille, la meilleure dans tous les domaines, mais je l'aimais malgré tout. Elle a décroché un boulot il y a plus de trois ans qui l'a obligée à quitter la maison, puis elle a disparu, sans laisser de trace. Du coup, c'est pour ça que j'ai moi aussi fini par m'en aller. Pour la retrouver. »

« Tu ne comptes pas retourner chez toi, après l'avoir retrouvée ? »

Il vit Erine lever les yeux vers lui et le regarder avec l'air songeur, comme s'il faisait lui-même partie de l'équation que la jeune fille devait résoudre concernant son avenir.

« Je ne sais pas. Si je la retrouve, je resterai avec elle, où que cela puisse être, c'est sûr. Mais si elle reste introuvable… je ne crois pas que j'aurai le courage de retrouver mes parents pour leur annoncer mon échec », dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Sephiroth la considéra en silence. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même avait été abandonné dès l'enfance par le professeur Gast. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce dernier, si gentil avec lui, l'avait laissé seul. Il avait souvent profité de ses missions pour mener son enquête personnelle sur le sujet. Mais à force de ne rien trouver, il avait fini par abandonner.

« Au fait, tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui », dit la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était dix-huit heures et demie. D'habitude, il rentrait vers vingt-et-une heures.

« Je sais, je vais devoir retourner à la Shinra avec toi. Le médecin veut te voir pour faire un bilan de santé. »

Erine prit l'air boudeur. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sephiroth.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, il faut y aller. »

« Mais si je croise Hojo et qu'il tente à nouveau de me disséquer ? J'aurai le droit de le frapper aussi fort que possible afin qu'il se retrouve avec un dentier ? »

« Mmmm… Évite de me donner des idées, sinon je vais m'arranger pour que tu croises sa route. »

Tous deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Le Soldat en fut étonné. D'habitude, il ne s'entendait jamais avec les « gens normaux » comme il les appelait. Surtout les filles, qui se comportaient en fans hystériques et qu'il évitait donc autant que possible.

Depuis toujours, on l'évitait, le craignait ou le regardait avec incompréhension à cause de son physique inhabituel et inquiétant. Mais cette fille semblait dépourvue d'a priori envers lui. Elle le traitait comme… comme quelqu'un de normal, exactement comme Angeal et Genesis. Et c'était agréable, il devait le reconnaître.

« Hum… Sephiroth ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'après, on pourrait aller dans un endroit précis ? »

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« L'église où tu m'as trouvée. Je… j'aimerais y faire un tour, si c'est possible. »

Le Soldat acquiesça. Il se doutait qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle le lui demanderait. Les jeunes gens se mirent en route à travers les rues de Midgar, vers le bâtiment Shinra. Une fois devant la porte du bloc médical, Sephiroth quitta la jeune fille. Il savait que la visite prendrait du temps et à cette heure-ci, la salle de simulation serait sûrement vide. Il pourrait y retrouver Angeal et Genesis pour un combat amical.

Erine entra dans la salle. Il n'y avait qu'une infirmière et le docteur qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois. Hojo n'était pas en vue. À travers l'une des vitres séparant les différentes salles du bloc, Erine aperçut les Turks Reno et Rude, assis autour d'une table et jouant une partie de poker. Erine comprit qu'ils étaient postés là exprès, pour s'assurer que Hojo ne viendrait pas l'embêter.

« Ah, bonjour, miss Belley ! Installez-vous, je vais vous examiner », dit le docteur.

Tout en obéissant, Erine réfléchit. Qui pouvait être son mystérieux ange gardien qui avait pris de telles mesures pour qu'elle soit protégée ? Elle se souvint d'une chose que Minverva lui avait dite. Certains terriens étaient de son côté, ils pouvaient communiquer avec elle ou du moins être sensibles à son pouvoir. Était-ce un terrien infiltré au sein de la Shinra qui l'avait protégée ?

Le docteur vérifié sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, il passa une petite torche sur ses yeux puis testa son audition.

« Bien, tout semble en ordre. Une petite prise de sang et ce sera fini », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table où étaient rangés ses outils médicaux.

Erine fit la grimace. Sa mère avait beau être médecin, elle avait horreur des piqûres ! Une fois cela fait, la jeune fille se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Une chance, elle avait pensé à prendre un livre pour tuer le temps avant de rentrer. Sephiroth revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Le docteur, qui attendait sur le pas de la porte, en profita.

« Sephiroth, puis-je vous parler un instant ? » dit-il.

Acquiesçant, le Soldat le suivit à l'intérieur.

« Tiens, bonjour ! » dit quelqu'un.

Erine leva les yeux de son livre et vit Genesis se diriger vers elle, suivi d'Angeal. La jeune fille leur sourit poliment.

« Bonjour, messieurs », dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Genesis.

« Je sors d'une consultation médicale. Le docteur a demandé à voir Sephiroth. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » demanda Angeal.

« Je ne sais pas », dit Erine en haussant des épaules.

« Et sinon, il paraît que tu vis avec Sephiroth, depuis ton arrivée à Midgar. Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Angeal eut un sourire amusé tandis que Genesis la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Wow, tu sembles apprécier sa compagnie. Vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Non, pas du tout ! » dit Erine.

Genesis se pencha vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était si près que la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul.

« Mmmm, ça semble sincère… Dommage ! J'aurais pu m'en servir comme moyen de pression contre Sephiroth », dit Genesis avec un sourire malicieux.

« Genesis, arrête de faire l'idiot et surveille tes manières ! » dit Angeal en le tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à reculer.

« Quoi ? ! J'ai bien le droit d'enquêter, ce serait un extra si Sephiroth avait enfin une touche ! »

« Parce qu'un gars comme vous s'y connaît en touches ? » dit Erine avec un sourire malicieux.

Genesis prit l'air vexé.

« Touché ! » dit Angeal en souriant à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci répondit à son sourire puis se tourna vers la vitre de la salle de soins, se demandant de quoi pouvaient bien parler Sephiroth et le docteur. Genesis cherchait une bonne réplique à envoyer à la jeune fille, quand il remarqua le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il reconnut tout de suite la couverture et les lettres dorées du titre.

« Tu lis _Loveless _? »

« Je le commence juste. J'aime bien le style de l'auteur, même si le message de la pièce me semble un peu trop énigmatique. »

« _L'abysse mystérieux est le Présent de la Déesse. À la poursuite de ce Présent, nous prenons notre envol_ », récita Genesis.

« Et c'est reparti », soupira Angeal.

« _Loveless_, acte 1 », dit Erine.

« Correct, et tu ne l'as lu qu'une fois ! » dit Genesis en faisant mine d'applaudir.

Finalement, il commençait à apprécier la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Eh bien, je l'ai examinée. Dans l'ensemble, elle va bien. J'avais remarqué lors de sa première visite un problème au niveau respiratoire, mais ça semble s'améliorer. »

« Un problème respiratoire ? »

« Oui, ses poumons ne sont pas en bon état, son sang est pauvre en globules rouges. Elle a de sérieuses carences en vitamines et minéraux, apparemment elle n'a pas mangé beaucoup de fruits et légumes dans sa vie. Son organisme semble habitué à respirer de l'air très pauvre en oxygène. Le cœur a du mal à filtrer le sang du coup, mais rien de bien grave. Je lui ai donné un médicament spécial et des comprimés de vitamines pour aider son corps à résoudre ce problème. Dites-moi, à part ça, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Au niveau psychologique, je veux dire. »

Sephiroth hésita. Il commençait à peine à la connaître… quand un détail lui revint.

« Elle fait des cauchemars la nuit. Pratiquement tous les soirs. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à se confier », dit-il.

« Mmmm… Quand on l'a amenée, on avait trouvé un sac avec elle, et il lui a été rendu quand elle a quitté le bâtiment. Mais j'ai vu qu'il contenait un carnet, sans doute un journal intime. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait bénéfique d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils. Lire son journal intime ? D'accord, il était curieux et voulait des réponses sur cette fille, mais de là lire son journal intime ! Ça ne lui semblait guère honorable.

Une fois sorti, il vit Erine discutant avec Genesis et Angeal.

« Ah, Sephiroth, tu es là ! Pitié, aide-moi, Genesis est en train de changer Erine en fan de Loveless ! » dit Angeal avec l'air faussement désespéré.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas les classiques. Elle, au moins, elle a bon goût en matière de littérature ! » dit Genesis.

« Merci beaucoup », dit Erine.

Sephiroth secoua la tête, puis fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Une fois dehors, Erine s'attendit à ce qu'il la reconduise chez lui, quand elle vit qu'il la conduisait vers un des ascenseurs de la ville menant aux secteurs d'en dessous, les Taudis.

Les deux amis marchèrent en silence à travers les rues sombres et délabrées. Les rares personnes qui trainaient dehors avaient l'air misérable, leurs vêtements étaient gris, usés et sales. Erine eut le cœur serré en voyant une mère s'éloigner d'elle en serrant fort une fillette maigrichonne contre elle. Néanmoins, certains autres habitants avaient tout l'air de voyous et la regardaient avec l'air mauvais ou vicieux. Mais un simple coup d'œil à Sephiroth les dissuadait d'approcher. Rien que l'éclat de la Mako dans ses yeux leur faisait comprendre qu'il était un Soldat, et on ne plaisantait pas avec les Soldats !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'église. Sephiroth poussa le battant et entra le premier, suivi de la jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'immense champ de fleurs au bout de l'allée.

« C'est… magnifique ! » dit Erine, les mains sur le cœur, l'air ému.

« Contente que ça vous plaise », dit une voix féminine.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille brune en robe blanche, qui se tenait assise sur un banc et remplissait un arrosoir avec une bouteille d'eau. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus en natte. Elle leur sourit, ses beaux yeux verts pétillant de joie et de gentillesse.

« C'est vous qui avez fait pousser ces fleurs, mademoiselle ? » demanda Erine.

« Je m'appelle Aéris. Et non, j'ai découvert ces fleurs il y a plus de cinq jours, elles venaient juste d'éclore. Depuis, je les entretiens. »

« Les plantes sont rares, à Midgar », dit Sephiroth en s'agenouillant au bord du parterre fleuri.

« Je sais, j'ai déjà essayé d'en faire pousser chez moi. Mais apparemment, il n'y a qu'ici que cela est possible, depuis ce mystérieux incident de canalisation de Mako dont tout le secteur 5 parle », dit Aéris.

Erine et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard. Finalement, ils prirent congé de la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une fois seul, le docteur se tourna vers l'écran où les données sur le sang d'Erine s'affichaient. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sephiroth, mais il y avait d'autres choses qu'il avait découvertes et qui étaient inhabituelles, pour ne pas dire incroyables chez cette fille.

Son sang n'était pas du tout comme celui des autres humains de cette planète ! Toutes ces données collectées… Hojo lui avait donné des ordres. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas approcher la fille ni l'étudier, il le ferait par le biais de ce médecin.

Ce dernier n'était pas fier de sa tromperie, mais Hojo était son supérieur, et il tenait à son travail ! Une fois les données mises sur disquette, le docteur se leva et prit le chemin de la porte pour se rendre au laboratoire d'Hojo. Mais les battants métalliques refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Intrigué, il glissa plusieurs fois son passe magnétique dans la fente du lecteur digital. Rien ne se passa.

Soudain, l'obscurité tomba sur la salle. Le docteur regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude. Qui avait coupé le courant ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un grondement inquiétant résonna. Le docteur sentit ses doigts glisser autour de la disquette. Soudain, celle-ci tomba de ses mains.

Une poigne invisible souleva le docteur par la gorge au-dessus du sol et le coinça contre le mur.

« Tu veux donner ça à Hojo ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! Elle est des nôtres ! » dit une voix menaçante.

Il y eut des cris de peur. Du sang gicla sur les murs, puis plus rien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! » cria Erine.

Elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer puis son souffle devenir irrégulier. Elle étouffait !

La porte s'ouvrit. Sephiroth entra et s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude.

« Erine, tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais elle ne put que tousser. Le Soldat s'approcha, hésitant, puis lui donna des tapes dans le dos. Apparemment, le docteur ne plaisantait pas avec ses histoires de problèmes respiratoires.

« Ça va… Mauvais rêve, c'est tout », dit la jeune fille en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Erine fronça des sourcils. Sephiroth semblait sincèrement inquiet. Elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se réveillait en criant et qu'il venait la voir. En général, il se contentait d'un vague regard interrogatif puis en voyant qu'elle refusait de parler, il finissait par s'en aller.

La jeune fille eut un soupir mental.

_Reconnais-le, tu es en train de devenir amie avec lui. _

Mais elle doutait que ce fut une bonne chose, surtout avec quelqu'un qui connaîtrait plus tard un destin tragique.

« Je… j'ai rêvé du docteur qui m'examinait. Il… Il était tout seul, dans son labo. Il enregistrait ses données sur une disquette verte, puis soudain, l'électricité était coupée, puis quelqu'un ou… quelque chose le tuait. »

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

« Oui… Un rêve. »

Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût une bonne chose en soi, même si ça la changeait des rêves où elle errait dans la Rivière de la Vie, seule, avant de brusquement tomber dans un vide sans fin.

Erine se recoucha vite après ça, puis s'endormit. Sephiroth la regarda en silence puis, une fois qu'elle se fut rendormie, il se leva pour sortir, quand son pied marcha sur une latte qui grinça.

Curieux, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était disjointe par rapport aux autres. Il s'agenouilla puis parvint à caler ses doigts contre les bords pour la soulever. Il vit un carnet caché en dessous. Son journal intime !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette paisiblement endormie sur le lit, puis il céda à la tentation. Il prit le carnet et fila dans sa chambre. Là, à la lumière de la lampe, il commença à lire.

Ce carnet était rédigé récemment, les notes d'Erine commençaient pratiquement dès son arrivée à Banora, soit plus de deux semaines auparavant.

« _**Jour 1**__ : cette planète est incroyable ! Il y a tant de verdure, des plantes incroyables, et des fruits à n'en plus pouvoir ! Même si la couleur des pommesottes me fait flipper, cette abondance de nourriture, de faune et de flore est fantastique. On se croirait au paradis ! Pourtant, quand je pense à mes parents que j'ai laissés chez moi, je m'en veux. S'en sortent-ils, seuls à New York ? _

_**Jour 2**__ : Mégane se plaît avec Kat et son mari. J'espère qu'elle s'adaptera à sa nouvelle famille. Je dois trouver un moyen d'amener ma famille, ainsi Josh et ses parents ici, pour que Mégane ne soit plus seule. _

_**Jour 3**__ : J'étais en route pour Midgar, quand Kat m'a annoncé que Mégane a disparu ! Tant pis, je récupère d'abord la petite, elle compte plus que tout. _

_**Jour 4, 5 ou 6 ?**__ Impossible de se souvenir, j'ignore combien de temps j'ai dérivé dans la Rivière de la Vie. L'épisode avec les zombies cannibales fut une expérience désagréable, mais elle m'a ouvert les yeux : il faut que je retrouve ma sœur ! Tant pis pour tout le reste. _

_**Jour 5**__ (on reprend le compte comme si de rien n'était, tant pis) : Sephiroth m'héberge sur ordre de la Shinra. Les Turks s'y mettent aussi. Pourquoi ? Qui veille sur moi ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, on craint qu'Avalanche se serve de moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien de spécial ! Quoique… je commence à m'inquiéter. Je fais des rêves depuis un certain temps. Hier soir, j'ai rêvé qu'un type traversait une rue du quartier Loveless et se faisait percuter par une voiture. Une voiture jaune. _

_**Jour 6**__ : Je reviens de ma promenade journalière de Midgar. Je suis passée près du quartier Loveless, par curiosité. Un barrage a été installé près du théâtre. Un type s'est fait percuter par une voiture. Une voiture jaune. Je prie pour que ce soit une vulgaire coïncidence. _

_**Jour 7**__ : Tout ce qu'on dit sur Sephiroth est faux. D'accord, il n'est pas du genre sociable et chaleureux, mais ce n'est pas un monstre sans-cœur comme ce que les gens racontent, les rares fois où je sors me promener pour visiter Midgar. Il me rappelle mon père. Indépendant, intègre et protecteur._ »

Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds en lisant ça. Mais il fut touché, aussi. Pourtant, la suite le surprit encore plus.

« _**Jour 8**__ : Je commence à avoir peur. J'ai encore fait un rêve, la nuit dernière. J'ai rêvé qu'un type frappait une fille dans une ruelle, devant laquelle je passe souvent pour rentrer. Je revois bien les deux protagonistes de mon rêve. Les vêtements, le physique, les mots échangés, les mouvements… Et en sortant, avant le dîner, je suis passée près d'une ruelle qui correspondait bien à celle de mon rêve. Les deux personnes étaient là. Et ils se disputaient violemment. Une rupture, apparemment. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que mon séjour dans la Rivière de la Vie m'a changée ? Est-ce que je suis devenue une espèce de médium ? _

_**Jour 9**__ : C'est le matin, j'écris avant d'oublier mon nouveau rêve. Une fille est coincée dans la chambre froide d'un restaurant, le « Goblin's Inn », avant l'heure d'ouverture. Elle est rousse, avec un tablier vert et elle porte une robe noire longue, avec des chaussures gothiques. _

… _Rêve confirmé. J'ai trouvé le restaurant. Des gens faisaient la queue pour entrer, l'heure d'ouverture était largement dépassée. Quelqu'un, un autre serveur arrivé en retard, est entré et a trouvé la pauvre fille frigorifiée dans la chambre froide. Heureusement, elle n'y est pas restée trop longtemps, elle va s'en remettre. Moi, je commence à m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. _

« _**Jour 10**__ : Après la visite médicale d'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris ma décision. Qu'importe tout ce que je sais sur la façon dont l'histoire doit se dérouler sur cette planète. Peu importe la façon dont j'entrevois l'avenir, que ce soit en rêve ou par un autre biais. On n'est pas dans un vulgaire jeu vidéo. Les gens sont réels, ce monde est réel, et je veux sauver Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis. _

_J'ai dit à Minerva que je voulais trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde. _

_Et s'il faut pour cela bouleverser le cours du futur… _

_Je le ferai._ »


	10. Révélations

_Salut ! _

_J'espère que la rentrée se passe bien pour vous ! _

_Mon imagination semble en pleine effervescence, en ce moment ! Du coup, voici le chapitre suivant. _

_Merci à **Volazurys**, **Neko-chan** **L**, **Kimo gaig**, **Qulbutoke**, **Lunagarden**, **Incarndu91** et **Monaysa** our leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et cie sont issus de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Révélations**

"Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip…!"

Erine ouvrit les yeux au son du réveil. Curieux, la sonnerie avait changé. D'habitude, c'était un « bip » bien strident et agressif, comme tout réveil digital traditionnel. Là, on aurait plutôt dit une sonnerie de téléphone.

Elle eut beau appuyer sur le bouton « stop », rien ne se passa. Énervée, elle sortit la tête de sous son oreiller et vit qu'en fait, c'était son PHS qui sonnait. Curieux, personne ne l'appelait jamais. C'était à se demander pourquoi on lui avait donné cet appareil avant qu'elle quitte le QG des terriens à Banora. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait l'air aussi normal que possible pour se fondre dans la masse.

« Allô ? » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« _Quand vas-tu te décider à faire ce qu'on te dit ?_ »

Erine se redressa d'un bond dans son lit.

« Docteur Lesgard ? C'est bien vous ? »

« _Qui d'autre pourrait t'appeler ?_ »

« Mais je… Sephiroth m'a dit que vous étiez sans doute mort noyé… »

« _Sephiroth ? Tiens, tu l'as recroisé ?_ »

Erine déglutit. La voix du docteur était sèche et froide.

« _Tu as une mission, jeune fille ! Tu dois retrouver les données de ta sœur, pas fréquenter les Soldats de la Shinra !_ »

« Mais je… j'ai commencé à explorer Midgar, mais la ville est immense ! J'ignore par où commencer, on ne m'a pas donné d'indices ! »

« _Ah oui ? Pourtant, un indic t'attendait au port de Junon, pour te dire où chercher une fois arrivée à Midgar. D'après lui, tu ne l'as jamais croisé, je viens juste de lui parler, on est toujours là-bas ! Et toi, où es-tu, à présent ?_ »

Erine réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Minerva lui avait fait faire un voyage express via la Rivière de la Vie. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Que faire ? Elle inspira à fond, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pardonnez-moi, peuple terrien ! Mais je dois agir au mieux pour tout le monde ! _dit-elle.

« Je… Je vous rappelle plus tard », dit la jeune fille avant de raccrocher.

Elle courut dans la cuisine. Sephiroth était debout devant la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main.

« Eh bien ! Déjà levée ? Il n'est que six heures moins vingt », dit l'argenté en se tournant vers elle.

Erine regarda l'horloge murale. En effet, elle se réveillait toujours vers huit heures et elle se retrouvait seule dès le matin, alors qu'il était déjà parti à la Shinra.

« Tu as fait un autre cauchemar ? »

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Sephiroth avait l'air… inquiet ?

« Non, j'ai été réveillée par mon téléphone. Sephiroth… je crois que le docteur Lesgard est toujours en vie ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il vient de m'appeler ! Il a dit qu'il était à Junon, et qu'il pensait me retrouver là-bas, puisqu'il sait que je voyage pour chercher ma sœur. »

Sephiroth s'approcha.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

Hésitante, Erine le lui donna. Sephiroth sortit le sien et tapa sur les touches des deux appareils.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« Je le mets sur écoute avec le mien. Si jamais il te rappelle, je pourrais l'écouter et le localiser. C'est une astuce que j'ai apprise chez les Turks. »

Sephiroth venait juste de rendre à Erine son téléphone quand le sien se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« _Sephiroth, c'est Angeal ! Tu devrais te dépêcher de venir, on vient de commettre un meurtre à la Shinra._ »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« _Le docteur qui examinait Erine ! Il vient d'être retrouvé mort ce matin, baignant dans son sang au milieu de son laboratoire._ »

Sephiroth jeta un coup d'œil à Erine.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

« J'arrive, Angeal », dit Sephiroth avant de raccrocher. « Non, rien de grave, je dois juste aller travailler. À ce soir », dit-il avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Erine réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait pour ainsi dire de vendre un des siens !

_Un terrien qui changeait les gens en cannibales. Tu as failli te faire manger à cause de lui_, dit une voix dans sa tête.

Erine se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi compliqué ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Avant même d'atteindre les escaliers menant à l'entrée du gratte-ciel, Sephiroth vit les journalistes devant l'entrée, qui essayaient de franchir le barrage formé par les miliciens.

En apercevant Sephiroth, tous se tournèrent vers lui et le bombardèrent de questions, tandis que les flashes des appareils photo rendaient l'espace flou. Agacé, Sephiroth baissa les yeux et fendit la foule sans un mot. Il se dépêcha de grimper dans l'ascenseur, direction le bloc médical.

Il avait déjà eu droit aux paparazzis, c'était comme ça quand on était la star d'élite de la Shinra. Mais il n'avait _jamais_ apprécié cela. Genesis, par contre, adorait les interviews et les séances photo. Sephiroth aurait adoré lui donner ses propres séances. Tout plutôt qu'endurer éternellement ce calvaire !

_Si ça se trouve, ma vie sera toujours ainsi. À moins que je ne meure sur le champ de bataille_, se dit-il avec amertume.

Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Allons, depuis quand se mettait-il à broyer du noir de cette façon ? Pourtant, les notes du journal intime d'Erine lui revinrent à l'esprit. Si elle pouvait vraiment voir l'avenir en rêve, il risquait bel et bien de mourir !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Il était à l'étage désiré. Bientôt, il arriva devant le laboratoire de la victime. Avant même d'avoir atteint l'entrée, il sentit l'odeur familière du sang. Les Turks étaient dans la salle, occupés à chercher des indices.

Les ordinateurs étaient détruits, les appareils renversés par terre et piétinés. Des bris de verre recouvraient le sol, ainsi que le sang. Le corps du docteur gisait contre un mur, recouvert d'un tissu plastique.

« Tu as fait vite », dit Angeal en arrivant près de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un monstre s'est échappé d'un laboratoire ? » demanda Sephiroth en s'approchant de la victime.

« On a déjà vérifié. Tous les monstres sont dans leurs cages. »

« Alors, une invocation ? »

« Possible. Genesis est en train de vérifier les caméras de sécurité du bloc, mais il n'a rien trouvé de suspect pour l'instant. »

Sephiroth écarta la housse. Le docteur avait la gorge tranchée, mais aussi de grandes balafres sanglantes sur le visage, comme s'il avait été lacéré par les griffes d'une grosse bête.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'une de ses mains agrippait une disquette.

_Une disquette verte. _

Mais elle était brisée en deux et l'un des deux morceaux semblait fondu, comme si on l'avait passée au chalumeau. Le coupable n'avait pas fait le travail à moitié. Mais quel intérêt de détruire une disquette ? Quelles données avait-elle bien pu contenir ?

Les paroles d'Erine concernant son dernier cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ce qu'il avait lu dans son journal… Cette fille aurait-elle le don de faire des rêves prémonitoires ?

Cette fois, ce n'était plus possible. Il _devait_ lui poser des questions ! Il prit le chemin de l'ascenseur, quand il vit une personne entrer à sa suite, juste avant que les portes se referment.

Tandis que l'habitacle en verre descendait, Sephiroth sentit son voisin le regarder avec insistance. Le Soldat n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi ce type le dévisageait comme ça ? Il risqua un léger coup d'œil sur le côté sans bouger le visage, et vit que ce type le fixait de ses yeux injectés de sang.

Il nota aussi autre chose : du sang séché était visible sur ses ongles ! Il dégaina aussitôt Masamune. L'homme avait lui-même de bons réflexes. Des griffes apparurent au bout de ses doigts et ripèrent sur la lame. Les deux adversaires bondirent chacun de leur côté contre une des parois du tube qui continuait de descendre. Mais l'espace était confiné.

Sephiroth avait du mal à bouger son épée, tant elle était longue et l'espace étroit. L'homme en profita pour se plaquer contre lui et serrer sa gorge entre ses mains.

« Tu ne l'auras pas ! Ni Hojo ni personne ! » dit-il d'une voix éraillée, qui sonnait comme celle d'une bête.

Sephiroth lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, mais l'homme encaissa les coups sans broncher. Son visage s'allongea, deux grandes canines sortirent de sa bouche. Tout son corps se recouvrit de fourrure. C'était maintenant une bête qui le tenait cloué contre la paroi !

Sephiroth comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira… puis se jeta en avant avec la bête. Tous deux brisèrent la paroi et tombèrent dans le vide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Adossé au mur près de l'entrée de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée, Reno fumait tranquillement une cigarette tout en regardant les journalistes qui continuaient d'attendre patiemment dehors qu'on les laisse entrer. Rude se tenait de l'autre côté de l'entrée de la cage d'ascenseur.

« C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un arrive ! » dit Reno.

« … » dit Rude.

Soudain, dans un grand fracas, une masse informe de fourrure brune et de cheveux argentés tomba au sol derrière eux. Le temps que la poussière se dissipe, les Turks avaient dégainé leurs armes. Ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Sephiroth, affalé sur le corps d'une espèce d'ours.

« Yo ! C'est quoi, ce foutoir ? » dit Reno.

Sephiroth s'écarta de la créature en pointant son sabre sur celle-ci. La chose reprit lentement forme humaine. C'était maintenant un homme aux vêtements en lambeaux qui se tenait devant eux. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, du sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Je dois la protéger… C'est ma mission ! La protéger… » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Sephiroth se pencha vers lui.

« Qui ? Tu essayais de protéger qui ? »

« La fille ! Vous le savez bien ! On vous a dit de la protéger, mais… vous êtes aveugle ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

L'homme le saisit par le col de son manteau et l'obligea à se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

« Ni Avalanche… ni Shinra… ni personne ne doit l'approcher ! Elle peut changer l'avenir de cette planète… Votre avenir… Elle peut tout changer ! »

Puis il lâcha le col du manteau de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda quelques secondes le corps de l'homme mort, avant de rengainer Masamune puis se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Pourtant, ses yeux dérivaient sans cesse vers son PHS posé sur la table devant le canapé.

Soudain, elle entendit le déclic familier de la porte d'entrée. Elle fut surprise en voyant Sephiroth entrer, couvert de poussière et le manteau taché de sang.

« Tu es blessé ? » dit la jeune fille, les yeux arrondis par l'effroi.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang », dit-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil devant elle.

« Alors quoi… ? »

« Erine… Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle franchement, tous les deux. Le docteur qui t'examinait est mort. Il a été tué hier soir. »

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, avant de poser son livre sur la table.

« Et qui a fait ça ? » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Un type. Il s'est changé en une… créature sous mes yeux et a tenté de me tuer. Il disait qu'il devait te protéger. »

Erine fronça des sourcils.

« Me protéger de quoi ? »

« À toi de me le dire ! Qui es-tu _réellement _? »

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Ça fait un moment que je voulais vous en parler ! Mais j'ai jamais su comment vous le dire, ni même si vous me croiriez… »

« Essaie toujours, on verra bien », dit Sephiroth en s'asseyant sur la table devant elle.

« Vous ne me croirez pas ! Ou alors, si vous me croyez, vous me livrerez aux labos de la Shinra, cette fois, y'a pas de doute ! »

Le visage de Sephiroth se crispa de colère.

« J'ai failli être tué tout à l'heure ! Depuis le premier jour où tu es entré dans ma vie, il se passe des trucs anormaux ou inexplicables, des gens ont failli mourir à cause de tout ça ! J'exige la vérité ! » dit-il sur un ton autoritaire, celui d'un officier à son subalterne.

Erine se figea, choqué par son ton et l'expression menaçante de son visage. Finalement, elle poussa un soupir et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Okay, okay ! Alors, voilà… je viens d'une autre planète ! »

Elle vit la colère céder la place à la stupeur sur le visage du Soldat.

« Ma planète d'origine s'appelle la Terre, ou Planète Bleue si vous préférez, car elle est couverte d'eau à plus de 50%. Enfin, elle l'était, jusqu'à ce que les océans soient asséchés. La situation est devenue catastrophique chez moi, à cause de la pollution et des guerres. Nos continents ont presque été engloutis à cause de la fonte des deux pôles, presque tous les arbres et les animaux ont disparu, l'air est devenu irrespirable. Comme la couche d'ozone a disparu avec la verdure, les océans se sont évaporés. Du coup, les scientifiques de mon monde ont développé une technologie créant des vortex, qui permettent de voyager d'une planète à l'autre. On a choisi la vôtre. Certains espéraient y trouver refuge, d'autres une solution qui pourrait sauver notre monde d'origine. »

Elle attendit que le Soldat commente ses propos, mais il ne dit rien.

« Sephiroth ? Vous ne dites rien. »

« Tu viens d'un autre monde ? »

« Oui. La Terre. Plus précisément, je suis originaire de New York City, ville de la côte orientale des États-Unis, située dans l'État de New York, sur l'océan Atlantique, à l'embouchure de l'Hudson. »

Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds devant cette flopée de données géographiques inconnues. Tous ces noms ne lui disaient rien ! Erine, elle, se sentait perdre ses moyens devant les réactions de Sephiroth. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui dire la vérité ! Et puis, elle avait beau trembler de peur, elle se sentait en même temps soulagée de se confier à lui, enfin ! Pourtant, elle se sentait bizarre depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'énerver. Elle avait peur, et elle sentait son corps chauffer. Elle pouvait entendre un bourdonnement dans sa tête, qui ne cessait d'amplifier.

« Et donc, le type qui m'a attaqué dans l'ascenseur était aussi de ton monde ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On dirait plutôt un monstre de votre monde. Chez moi, la magie, les matérias, la Rivière de la Vie et les monstres… tout ça n'existe pas ! »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Tu avais raison… Je ne te crois pas. »

Dépitée, Erine baissa la tête.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais prévenir la Shinra et laisser les Turks t'interroger », dit Sephiroth en se levant.

« NON ! S'il vous plaît, attendez ! J'ai dit la vérité, je le jure ! » dit Erine en se levant, affolée.

Elle posa la main sur son bras. Sephiroth se retourna en repoussant son geste, quand il sentit un courant électrique passer de la main d'Erine à son bras. Il la regarda et se figea. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ils étaient maintenant vert lumineux. Elle avait un regard Mako d'un éclat qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, même chez les Soldats ayant reçu les doses les plus massives qui aient jamais été faites à la Shinra.

Il se sentit happé par ce regard, puis aveuglé par la lumière qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était ailleurs. Il faisait noir autour de lui, pourtant il voyait les filaments verts de la Rivière de la vie qui couraient au ras du sol, à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux et vit, à la place d'Erine, une grande et belle femme blonde avec les mêmes yeux verts, vêtue d'une armure.

_Minerva_, comprit-il en se souvenant des légendes qu'il avait lues sur le sujet.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, la déesse acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« _Elle vous a dit la vérité, Sephiroth_ », dit une voix dans sa tête.

Puis elle disparut dans un flash. À la place, Sephiroth se retrouva dans une rue. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était couvert de nuages d'un noir intense. Tous les passants dans la rue portaient un masque sur le visage, tandis que des fumées nauséabondes sortaient du sol.

Il y eut un autre flash, puis il se retrouva dans une espèce d'appartement. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenaient là, braquant leurs armes sur Erine. Celle-ci tenait la petite Mégane dans ses bras. L'enfant pleurait. Les hommes demandaient à Erine de lui remettre l'enfant en pointant une espèce de laser rouge vers la petite.

Nouveau flash. Il était sur une plate-forme, dans un hangar, face à deux bobines lançant des arcs électriques. Un vortex était visible au bout de la passerelle. Et des gens attendaient de pouvoir se diriger vers l'ouverture dimensionnelle. Sephiroth aperçut Erine, qui portait la petite dans ses bras. Il voulut parler, quand Erine et la petite… le traversèrent. Il était invisible, simple spectateur de scènes du passé !

Puis les images changèrent. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une tente où des lits de camp étaient installés. Des gens en tenues d'infirmiers se tenaient près des patients et les examinaient. Il vit Erine, allongée sur un lit dans un coin. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, avec l'air rêveur, comme si elle se retrouvait enfin loin de tous ses problèmes, dans un endroit paisible.

Les visions cessèrent. Égaré, Sephiroth regarda autour de lui puis dévisagea Erine. Les yeux de la jeune fille redevinrent noisette et perdirent toute lumière. Elle tomba en avant. Le jeune homme la rattrapa.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé puis la regarda avec un intérêt nouveau.

Elle avait dit vrai.

Elle ne venait pas d'ici.

Et son séjour dans la Rivière de la Vie l'avait changée. Les paroles de l'homme lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Ni Avalanche… ni Shinra… personne ne doit l'approcher !_ »

Il avait raison. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre apprenait ce qu'elle était, si Hojo découvrait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, qu'elle avait le don de voir l'avenir en rêve… Elle ferait une arme redoutable !

Il entendit soudain le PHS de la jeune fille sonner sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran : _Docteur Lesgard._

Il hésita, puis appuya sur le bouton vert.

« _Ça commence à bien faire, Erine ! J'ai besoin d'une réponse claire et nette MAINTENANT ! Vas-tu oui ou non me rejoindre ? Si tu refuses, je te jure que viendrai personnellement te chercher et je ferai encore plus de dégâts qu'à Banora, j'ai d'autres expériences en réserve !_ »

« Essayez pour voir », répondit Sephiroth.

« _Hein ? Une minute, qui est à l'appareil ? Qui êtes-vous ?_ »

« Quelqu'un qui sait qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez, maintenant, docteur Lesgard. Et avant que je raccroche, retenez bien ceci : Erine est sous ma protection à partir de maintenant. Je ne laisserai personne l'approcher. Ni Avalanche, ni la Shinra ni personne. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha.


	11. De merveilleuses vacances

_Coucou, tout le monde !  
_

_Alors, on profite de son premier week-end depuis la rentrée ? Pas trop de devoirs pour l'instant ? _

_Merci à **Incarndu91**, **Monaysa**, **Neko-chan L **et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Monaysa** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**De merveilleuses vacances**

Si Erine avait craint que le fait de révéler ses origines érigerait une barrière entre elle et Sephiroth, il n'en fut rien.

Au contraire, depuis qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, le Soldat se montrait moins réservé et plus curieux. Voire, un tantinet trop protecteur quand Erine sortait. La jeune fille devait toujours attendre qu'il soit libre pour avoir le droit de sortir visiter la ville en sa compagnie.

Et quand ils étaient à la maison, il lui posait des questions sur son monde. Au début, les questions avaient été plutôt centrées sur le fonctionnement de son monde. Quel type d'énergie utilisaient les gens ? Qui la leur fournissait ?

Cela avait été une surprise pour Sephiroth d'apprendre qu'il existait certains pays où l'on vivait en démocratie, et où les politiciens étaient séparés des responsables de l'énergie alimentant les villes.

Quand elle lui avait parlé de la chine, du Japon et du nombre de ressemblances incroyables avec Utaï, ils avaient commencé à établir une liste de ressemblances entre leurs deux mondes. Ils avaient également abordé certaines légendes sur les créatures mythologiques de chez elle et trouvé des ressemblances avec les invocations de Gaïa.

Un soir, alors qu'Erine lisait un bestiaire sur les monstres de Gaïa, Sephiroth rentra avec un sac à dos noir qu'il déposa devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi, ce sac ? » demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

« De quoi ranger tes affaires. File dans ta chambre, on part dans une demi-heure. »

« Partir ? Où ça ? Je retourne à Banora ? » demanda Erine, légèrement inquiète.

« Non. J'ai une semaine de permission, je compte en profiter pour voyager avec Angeal et Genesis. Et comme je ne peux pas te lâcher, tu viens avec nous. »

« Voyager ? Mais… où ça ? »

« Ça, tu ne le sauras qu'à l'arrivée. Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Erine obéit et courut dans sa chambre avec le sac. Une chance, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Juste son journal intime, quelques vêtements de rechange et son PHS. En ouvrant le sac, elle vit qu'un manteau bien chaud, des gants, un bonnet et des bottes à sa taille s'y trouvaient. Curieux, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle mette ça ? Elle enfila les vêtements chauds et les bottes, mit ses affaires à la place et le rejoignit dehors.

Ils prirent le chemin du building Shinra. Erine n'y comprenait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Et pourquoi ce sourire énigmatique ?

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusque sur le toit, où un hélicoptère piloté par Reno les attendait.

« Tu pars en permission avec un hélicoptère de la Shinra ?! » dit Erine, stupéfaite.

« Être Soldat Première Classe a ses avantages. Allez, monte ! » dit Sephiroth en la poussant vers l'appareil.

Une fois installée à l'arrière, Erine regarda Midgar rétrécir sous ses yeux. C'était fou ce que cette ville lui rappelait New York, par certains côtés ! Si on faisait abstraction de la Tour Shinra, les lumières de la ville lui rappelaient assez celles de sa planète.

Lorsque l'appareil eut quitté la ville, le paysage changea. Les plateaux devinrent plus verts, ils passèrent au-dessus d'une forêt puis d'un village. Si elle se fiait à l'encyclopédie qu'elle avait lu, il s'agissait de Kalm. Ils survolaient l'océan quand la jeune fille s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis à l'avant à côté de Reno, Sephiroth se retourna et la vit endormie sur son siège. Il se leva et alla chercher une couverture au fond de l'appareil. Une fois la jeune fille couverte, il retourna s'assoir. Reno l'avait regardé s'affairer du coin de l'œil. Le Turk eut un sourire amusé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Oh rien ! À part que c'est mignon… » ricana le Turk.

« Comment ça, _mignon _? »

« La façon dont tu t'occupes de ta petite-amie ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie », soupira le Soldat.

« Ah bon ? Vous habitez pourtant sous le même toit, non ? »

« Ce sont les ordres. »

« Hum… Et je suppose que ce sont aussi les ordres de partir avec elle loin de la ville, alors que Raven a ordonné qu'elle reste à Midgar ? »

« Les ordres sont de la protéger où qu'elle soit, pas juste à Midgar. »

Reno plissa les yeux.

« C'est moi ou toi que tu essaies de convaincre ? » dit le Turk.

« … »

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Reno reporta son regard sur l'horizon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine fut réveillée par un souffle de vent glacial. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel, bleu et clair à travers les vitres de l'appareil. Elle sentit soudain quelques secousses, puis le moteur de l'hélicoptère ne fit plus aucun bruit.

Reno se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Bonjour, la marmotte ! »

« On est arrivés ? » demanda Erine en étouffant un bâillement.

« Yep ! Tout le monde descend », dit Reno.

Sephiroth ouvrit la porte de l'appareil et descendit le premier. Erine prit son sac et tendit le pied dehors quand elle se figea. L'endroit était… recouvert d'une étrange substance blanche.

Sephiroth se tourna vers elle et un léger sourire en voyant sa tête ahurie. Il lui prit la main et la fit sortir de l'appareil. Reno décolla aussitôt.

« Alors ? Que dis-tu de ça ? » dit Sephiroth.

« C'est… Ne me dites pas que c'est… de la neige ?! » dit Erine.

« Si. Tu m'avais dit que ça n'existait plus sur ta planète. Alors j'ai choisi le continent Nord pour ma période de permission. »

Erine s'agenouilla en enlevant son gant. Elle posa la main sur la poudreuse recouvrant le sol. C'était froid, étrangement humide, mais aussi doux et curieusement compact. Elle en prit dans ses mains et inspira profondément. Le parfum était… particulier. Les seuls noms qui pouvaient se rapprocher de cette odeur étaient l'eau, la pierre et… le froid !

Sephiroth la regarda faire en souriant. On aurait dit une enfant qui découvrait quelque chose de sublime pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle se releva, il voulut lui dire de la suivre, qu'on les attendait à l'auberge du Village Glaçon, quand Erine fit une chose qui le surprit : elle le serra dans ses bras ! D'abord gêné, le Soldat ne réagit pas.

« Merci ! Merci infiniment ! » dit Erine, émue.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Sephiroth.

« Détrompe-toi ! C'est le rêve de tous les enfants, chez moi ! Je n'avais encore jamais vu la neige qu'en image, une seule fois quand j'étais petite ! La dernière neige tombée sur ma planète remonte à plus de trente ans, et c'était de la neige noire, sale et radioactive. Alors que ça… Merci ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Souriant, Sephiroth lui rendit son étreinte. En effet, vu comme ça, cela représentait plus pour elle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Finalement, tous deux se mirent en route à travers les versants enneigés du continent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Village Glaçon. Erine avait du mal à imaginer des gens vivant ici, dans de telles conditions. Mais le village était fort accueillant. Bâti sur les flancs de la montagne, le village était constitué de chalets aux murs de pierres sombres. Des gens emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds arpentaient les rues en vaquant à leurs occupations.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'auberge, Erine se souvint du jeu de Final Fantasy 7. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut le Cratère Nord. C'était là que la Calamité des Cieux était tombée. Là qu'un jour, Sephiroth serait tué par Avalanche… Et là que Tseng et Elena se feraient capturer, dans Advent Children.

En regardant le Soldat qui s'avançait pour frapper à la porte, la jeune fille serra les poings. Elle était plus déterminée que jamais à empêcher tout ça de se produire, surtout après la surprise qu'il lui avait faite en la conduisant ici.

Sephiroth prit les clefs des chambres à la réception, puis ils montèrent l'escalier. Une fois dans sa chambre, Erine se laissa tomber sur le lit avec soulagement. Il faisait bien plus chaud, ici !

Elle sourit en voyant que sa chambre donnait sur une vue magnifique du Village Glaçon. Elle regarda les chalets un moment, puis vit des enfants qui faisaient une bataille de boule de neige.

La jeune fille remit son bonnet et ses gants puis courut dehors. Elle inspira profondément. Cette odeur de neige était vraiment merveilleuse, elle adorait ça !

Elle aperçut un bonhomme de neige un peu plus loin, que des enfants avaient fini avant de rentrer chez eux pour déjeuner. Elle décida de tenter sa chance. Elle commença à amasser de la neige, quand des voix familières lui parvinrent.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a choisi cet endroit ! » dit Genesis.

« Il disait qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Erine. D'après son dernier coup de fil, elle adore la neige », dit Angeal.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi, elle vit dans un endroit comme Corel ou Costa Del Sol ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« il faudra bien qu'on lui demande, un jour. C'est vrai, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette fille. »

Erine se pinça les lèvres. Sephiroth ne leur avait pas avoué son secret. Elle remerciait le Soldat pour cela, mais elle savait que ce devait être dur pour lui de cacher des choses à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle se remit à amasser de la neige comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Tiens, bonjour, Erine ! » dit Angeal.

La jeune fille leva la tête et sourit aux deux Soldats.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Genesis.

« J'essaie de faire un bonhomme de neige », dit Erine en calant une nouvelle boule de neige au sommet du tas.

Soudain, la motte de neige s'effondra.

« Pas très concluant », ricana Genesis.

Erine le fusilla du regard tandis qu'Angeal adressa un sourire désolé à la jeune fille.

« Ah, vous êtes là », dit Sephiroth en descendant l'escalier de l'hôtel pour les rejoindre.

« Franchement, pourquoi avoir choisi _cet_ endroit ? » dit Genesis, énervé.

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu n'es pas du genre frileux, on te surnomme le Maître du Feu ! » dit Angeal.

« Peut-être, mais j'aurais préféré Costa Del Sol pour cette période de vacances, moi ! »

Agacée par ses jérémiades, Erine prit un peu de neige dans ses mains, en fit une boule… puis la jeta sur Genesis, qui la reçut à l'épaule gauche. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait pris l'air innocent.

« Non, tu n'as pas osé ? » dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Si, j'ai osé ! »

« Très bien… alors, c'est la guerre ! » dit-il en lui en jetant une à la tête.

Erine éclata de rire et se dépêcha d'en lancer une autre. Genesis esquiva le projectile. Ce fut Angeal qui le reçut en pleine face.

« Aïe ! Battu par une fille, ton honneur vient d'en prendre un coup », ricana Genesis.

« Quoi ? Attends un peu ! » dit Angeal.

Il en lança une sur son ami, tandis que Genesis en lança une autre sur Erine. Celle-ci plongea au sol. La boule vola plus loin… et toucha Sephiroth à la poitrine !

« Woho ! J'ai réussi à toucher le Grand Sephiroth ! » dit Genesis, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Sephiroth ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se plissèrent de façon menaçante. Voyant qu'Angeal et Genesis revenaient à la charge contre Erine, il la saisit par la taille et bondit en arrière pour se réfugier derrière le bonhomme de neige des enfants.

« Vous avez un plan, mon général ? » demanda Erine à voix basse.

« Évitons les coups et tâchons de faire autant de victimes que possible, soldat ! » répondit Sephiroth sur le même ton.

Ainsi, les quatre amis se lancèrent dans une grande bataille de boules de neige. Erine faisait des boules de neige que Sephiroth s'employait à lancer. Heureusement, il visait bien.

Mais ses amis avaient adopté leur propre stratégie. Tandis qu'Angeal restait sur place en essayant d'éviter des boules de neige et d'en lancer d'autres, Genesis s'éloigna lentement, jusqu'à contourner la cachette des deux amis.

Puis soudain, il surgit derrière eux et saisit Erine par la taille. Il la plaqua au sol dans une prise de catch.

« Angeal, j'en tiens un ! » cria Genesis sur un ton victorieux.

« Non, pas ça ! Sephiroth, au secours ! » cria Erine sur un ton faussement paniqué.

« Tiens bon ! » dit Sephiroth en jetant de la neige en pleine face à Genesis qui dut lâcher sa proie.

Angeal arriva à la rescousse. Il attrapa Erine par les épaules et la fit s'assoir par terre avec lui. En la tenant d'un bras autour de sa taille, il lui prit son bonnet, le remplit de neige et le fourra sur la tête de la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats. De son côté, Sephiroth avait empoigné Genesis par le col de son pull et fourrait de la neige dedans sans aucune pitié.

Plus tard, les quatre amis rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Tous avaient les joues rougies par l'effort et étaient couverts de neige, mais ils riaient encore de leur petit "combat". Chacun prit le chemin de sa chambre pour sécher ses vêtements et prendre une douche bien chaude.


	12. Une nouvelle petite-sœur

_Merci à **MagicOnyx**, **Neko-chan L**, **Incarndu91**, **MonaYsa**, **Volazurys** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **MagicOnyx** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris et Alert, et de m'avoir également mise en Alert et Favoris ! ^_^  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et cie. sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Une nouvelle petite-sœur**

Il était vingt-trois heures passées, mais Erine ne dormait pas. Allongée dans son lit, la jeune fille avait gardé les rideaux de sa fenêtre ouverts et admirait l'aurore boréale dans le ciel. Elle était heureuse. C'était comme un rêve sublime dont elle ne voudrait jamais connaître la fin.

Cette planète recélait tant de merveilles ! La jeune fille glissa la main sous le col de son T-Shirt et en sortit son médaillon. Elle fit tourner le petit ange entre ses doigts. Depuis qu'elle avait erré dans la Rivière de la Vie avec ce bijou autour du cou, ce dernier avait changé. Il avait toujours la couleur et l'aspect du bronze. Mais elle voyait clairement que les yeux de l'ange étaient verts et brillaient, comme de minuscules matérias. Les ailes semblaient parfois luire d'un faible éclat Mako.

Erine regarda le ciel en soupirant. Où était sa sœur ? Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle découvert aussi les merveilles de cette planète et fini par délaisser sa mission ?

En repensant à sa journée, la jeune fille sourit. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose possible : elle, faisant une bataille de boules de neige avec les trois Soldats Première Classe de la Shinra !

Finalement, le sommeil eut raison d'elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'obscurité. Celle-ci ne durait jamais longtemps hélas, depuis qu'elle faisait d'étranges rêves.

Cette fois, elle se retrouva seule dehors, dans la neige. Les maisons du Village Glaçon étaient visibles autour d'elle. Erine avait froid. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait qu'un long T-shirt noir que Sephiroth lui avait prêté dès son premier jour chez lui, en guise de chemise de nuit !

Elle se dirigea vers une maison et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais la porte restait fermée ! Elle en essaya une autre, mais n'y arriva pas. Toutes les portes étaient fermées !

Refusant de mourir de froid, la jeune fille se remit en marche à travers le blizzard. Elle avisa soudain une maison. Elle semblait en mauvais état et abandonnée. Sans conviction, elle s'approcha de la porte et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit.

Rassurée, la jeune fille entra. Elle vit quelqu'un l'attendait, assis à une table. Une femme brune, vêtue d'une longue robe rose. Un châle violet était noué à sa taille. En voyant sa longue chevelure brune et ses beaux yeux verts, Erine crut qu'il s'agissait d'Aéris. Mais non, cette femme faisait la trentaine. Elle lui sourit tristement.

« Amène-le ici. Il faut qu'il sache », dit-elle.

Erine voulut lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand la jeune fille se sentit tomber en arrière.

Elle s'éveilla dans son lit.

_Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que j'ai compris… _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sauta du lit et courut s'habiller.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongé dans son lit, Sephiroth repassait sa journée dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé. Il avait rarement connu une si belle journée.

Évidemment, il s'amusait bien avec Erine, Angeal et Genesis. Mais ce matin-là, il avait vraiment eu la sensation d'être quelqu'un de normal, qui n'avait pas à se soucier de son image, ou d'être espionné par des espions d'Avalanche, Rufus Shinra ou Hojo.

Il devait l'avouer, depuis qu'Erine était entrée dans sa vie, les choses prenaient une tournure très intéressante. Il se sentait plus léger, son esprit était moins focalisé sur des pensées sombres liées à la Shinra. Il se souvint de ce que Reno avait dit dans l'hélicoptère. Même si le Soldat refusait de l'admettre, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Erine comme quelqu'un d'important. La jeune fille avait quelque chose de spécial, il l'avait déjà remarqué à Banora.

Elle avait l'air à la fois forte et fragile. Et il lui semblait parfois déceler une aura lumineuse autour d'elle. Et puis, elle était fort jolie… Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Erine ne devait pas le considérer comme plus qu'un ami, en plus ! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces fangirls hystériques qui craquaient pour son physique ou sa célébrité.

Pourtant, pendant le reste de l'après-midi, alors que tous se réchauffaient devant le feu de la cheminée de l'auberge, Sephiroth avait observé Genesis défiant la jeune fille de trouver le numéro correct des actes de Loveless qu'il récitait. Et Sephiroth avait ressenti une curieuse douleur au ventre en voyant les sourires charmeurs que Genesis adressait parfois à la jeune fille. Il devait le reconnaître, il devenait possessif.

_Oui, mais elle ne lui a pas révélé le secret de ses origines. Moi, je le sais. C'est moi, le plus proche d'elle_, pensa le jeune homme, pour essayer de se rassurer.

Soupirant, il finit par se tourner sur le flanc pour essayer de s'endormir. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Sephiroth ? C'est moi, ouvre ! » chuchota Erine.

Surpris, le soldat se leva et ouvrit la porte. La jeune fille entra avec l'air tout excité, habillée comme si elle était prête à sortir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » dit Sephiroth, inquiet.

« Non, j'ai fait un rêve normal, cette fois ! Et il faut que tu voies ça, ce n'est pas loin de l'auberge ! »

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça ne peut pas attendre ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de me rejoindre en bas, vite ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce dont il s'agissait. Tant pis, après tout, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il enfila ses bottes et son manteau, mit son sabre dans son dos puis sortit la rejoindre.

L'auberge était plongée dans l'obscurité, le silence régnait dans les couloirs. Seul le crépitement des flammes dans le grand pôele en bas brisait le calme nocturne. Erine piaffait devant la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille descendit les marches et le fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence à travers la rue. Le vent soufflait fort, les flocons tombaient dru.

« Erine, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où tu nous emmènes ? »

« Tu vas voir, c'est une surprise ! » chantonna la jeune fille.

Sephiroth fit la moue. Une surprise ? Il en doutait. Depuis quand la jeune fille semblait si heureuse après avoir fait un rêve ?

_Bah, après tout, c'est une bonne chose si elle ne fait pas QUE des cauchemars. Qui suis-je pour critiquer cela ? _pensa le Soldat.

Soudain, il vit Erine vaciller puis tomber en avant. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle heurte le sol et la maintint debout contre lui. Elle était très pâle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai… Arhg ! »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Viens, on retourne à l'hôtel », dit Sephiroth.

« NON ! Je vais bien, mais… je… Il faut qu'on avance, c'est tout près ! Quelque chose de grave va se produire… »

Elle le repoussa et fit quelques pas en avant, quand tous deux virent quelque chose devant eux qui attira leur attention. Ils étaient devant les portes d'une maison en mauvais état. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent, et un homme barbu vêtu d'une épaisse doudoune apparut. Il portait deux grosses bobines de films dans ses bras.

« Docteur Lesgard ?! » dit Erine.

« Vous ?! » dit le concerné.

Sephiroth poussa la jeune fille derrière lui et dégaina Masamune.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » dit le Soldat, menaçant.

Lesgard parut hésiter, puis un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, Erine. Est-ce le froid, ou bien mon pouvoir qui te fait cet effet ? »

« Votre pouvoir ? » demanda Erine.

Le docteur émit un ricanement. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit la douleur à sa tête augmenter. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« C'est douloureux quand je joue avec mes cordes vocales ? » demanda le terrien.

« Arrêtez ça ! » dit Sephiroth en s'avançant vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, le docteur ouvrit la bouche. Le Soldat ne comprit pas sur le moment, mais il entendit un son aigu et violent qui lui vrilla les tympans. Il faillit lâcher son arme pour se couvrir les oreilles, quand les cris d'Erine résonnèrent. Il devait la protéger ! Il serra les dents puis fondit sur le docteur et le frappa du plat de sa lame.

Ce dernier tomba au sol avec son précieux chargement toujours dans ses bras. Il parut agacé, puis sortit un objet de sa poche : une matéria ! Elle était verte, mais émettait un curieux rayonnement doré.

« Moi aussi, j'ai des matérias spéciales ! Téléportation niveau 3 ! »

Il y eut un flash vert et doré. Quand Sephiroth put à nouveau voir, le docteur avait disparu, avec ses bobines. Le Soldat émit un soupir de frustration, puis courut près d'Erine affalée dans la neige.

« Ça va aller ? Tiens bon, on va se réfugier dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse », dit Sephiroth.

Il rengaina son épée, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit que la maison comportait deux étages. Il faisait sombre, heureusement il avait toujours eu le don de parfaitement voir dans le noir. Il descendit en bas où l'attendait un grand lit.

Il étendit la jeune fille sur les couvertures, puis il remonta pour fermer les portes. Une fois cela fait, il trouva l'interrupteur. La lumière éclaira la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir que la pièce d'entrée était remplie d'appareils. Il regarda cela de plus près. Ces claviers de commande, ces écrans… Il connaissait bien tout cela, il avait aidé leur concepteur à en bricoler certains quand il était plus petit, pour s'amuser !

« Sephiroth ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna. Erine avait remonté l'escalier. Elle avait ôté son bonnet, déboutonné son manteau et le regardait avec un sourire triste.

« Tu connais cet endroit ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Non, mais je connais cette technologie. C'est le matériel du professeur Gast Fartemis. »

« L'homme dont tu m'as parlé, qui t'a élevé quand tu étais enfant ? »

« Oui… Dis-moi, quel rêve as-tu fait, au juste ? »

« Il ne se passait pas grand-chose. J'étais seule dehors, dans le Village. Toutes les maisons étaient fermées, je n'avais nulle part pour me réfugier à l'abri du blizzard, sauf ici. Je suis entrée, et… »

Elle désigna la table au fond de la pièce.

« Une femme était assise là. Elle avait l'air de m'attendre. »

« Une femme ? »

« Oui. Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Mais elle était brune, avec des yeux verts et une robe rose, un châle violet noué à la taille. »

« Ifalna… » dit Sephiroth d'une voix plus sombre.

« Euh… Une amie à toi ? » dit Erine, pas très rassurée par son changement d'attitude.

Sephiroth fit la grimace. Oui, il connaissait celle pour qui le professeur l'avait abandonné. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, mais il lui vouait depuis toujours une haine farouche.

« Et ensuite, que se passait-il, dans ton rêve ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Elle m'a juste dit _Amène-le ici. Il faut qu'il sache_. »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. Ifalna lui aurait parlé en rêve et demandé de l'amener ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Que devait-il savoir ? Il se tourna vers le matériel. Tout cela n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Il avisa des empreintes de bottes par terre. Celles du docteur Lesgard, qui était passé avant eux. Mais que cherchait-il ?

Il s'approcha d'un ordinateur branché à un système d'enregistrement visuel. Il y avait trois boîtiers renfermant trois vidéos à l'origine. Mais il en manquait deux. En fait, le dernier était un dossier nommé "confidentiel", qui contenait deux vidéos : "Fille : 10ème jour après naissance" et "Fille : 20ème jour après naissance".

Apparemment, Lesgard n'avait pas eu le temps de tout emporter. Il hésita, puis activa le lecteur vidéo.

La première bande était vierge, il n'y avait pas d'image. Pourtant, le son passait. En entendant la voix du professeur Gast, Sephiroth sentit son cœur se serrer.

« _Que fais-tu, prof ?_ » demanda Ifalna.

« _Oh, je voulais filmer, mais la vidéo fonctionne mal_ », dit le professeur Gast.

« _Que veux-tu filmer, chéri ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?_ »

« _Non, ce n'est pas ça, je voulais simplement filmer notre adorable petite fille… Regarde, quand elle dort elle a un visage d'ange !_ »

« _Il vaudrait mieux lui trouver un nom plutôt que de la filmer. Qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

« _Hé bien… J'y ai réfléchi et… ce sera Aéris. Cela te plaît ?_ »

« _Oh, égoïste ! Tu as de la chance que ce soit un joli nom ! Surtout si on considère qu'il est sorti de ta tête de pioche. Ha ha ha !_ »

« _Ah, c'est comme ça ? Attends, tu vas voir comme je… Oh ! La vidéo !_ »

Puis plus rien. La vidéo était finie. Sephiroth lança la deuxième. Cette fois, une image nette apparut. Il vit Gast, qui orientait la caméra sur un trépied vers un berceau où un joli bébé était allongé, une peluche de chocobo dans les bras. Ifalna apparut également dans le champ de la caméra.

« _Encore une vidéo ?_ » dit Ifalna.

« _Ne veux-tu pas immortaliser la jeunesse de notre enfant ?_ » dit Gast en couvant sa fille d'un regard plein d'amour.

« _Si tu continues à la gâter comme ça, elle ne deviendra pas très forte… Elle est différente des autres enfants. Il faut qu'elle sache affronter les pires dangers._ »

« _Ne dis pas ça… Je vous protégerai, toi et Aéris, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais !_ »

À ces mots, Ifalna parut émue. Elle porta les mains à ses joues pour chasser des larmes naissantes.

« _Je… je ne t'ai jamais remercié, je crois… Si on ne s'était pas rencontré, je…_ »

Quelqun frappa à leur porte, rompant la magie de cet instant.

« _Allons, qui est-ce ? Que peut-on nous vouloir ?_ » demanda Gast.

« _Je vais chasser ces gêneurs_ », dit Ifalna.

Elle disparut du champ de la caméra. On entendit le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait… Puis Ifalna réapparut en courant, pour se cacher derrière Gast. Ce dernier se retourna et prit l'air horrifié. Il tendit les bras en arrière, comme pour protéger Ifalna et le berceau où le bébé commençait à s'agiter.

« _Non ! Pas eux !_ » dit Gast.

« _Hé, hé, hé ! Je te cherchais depuis longtemps, Cetra. Professeur Gast, vous aussi, ça fait un bail…_ »

Sephiroth serra les poings. Il connaissait bien cette maudite voix. Le scientifique qu'il haïssait le plus au monde apparut devant Gast et sa famille, encadré de fantassins de la Shinra qui braquèrent leurs armes sur la famille effrayée.

« _Hojo ! Comment as-tu su !?_ » dit Gast.

« J'ai soulevé des montagnes pour vous retrouver. Deux ans d'attente, voilà le prix que j'ai payé pour ce nouveau spécimen. Ha, ha, ha ! »

« _N… nouveau spécimen… Tu… tu ne parles pas d'Aéris, j'espère ?_ »

« _Aéris ? Quel joli nom pour un spécimen…_ »

« _Je… J'ai coupé tout mes liens avec la Shinra ! Va-t-en, Hojo. _»

Ifalna bouscula Gast pour se mettre face à Hojo.

« _Aéris n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Tout ce que tu veux c'est moi, non ?_ » dit la jeune femme.

« _Ifalna !_ » s'écria Gast.

« _J'aurai besoin de vous tous pour mon expérience _», dit Hojo. « _Vous comprenez cela, professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut changer l'avenir de la planète._ »

« _Je… je ne vous laisserai pas faire !_ » dit Gast.

Les fantassins actionnèrent le cran de sécurité de leurs fusils.

« _Non, pas de combat s'il vous plaît, ne gâchons pas ces merveilleux spécimens. Mmmm ? Quelle belle caméra ! Toi, détruis-la !_ » dit Hojo en pointant le doigt vers l'objectif.

« _À vos ordres !_ »

L'image devint noire, mais le son continuait de passer. À présent, on entendait des cris, des bruits de lutte, des coups de feu et les pleurs d'un bébé.

« _Ifalna ! Prends Aéris et fuis !_ »

« _Non ! Chéri !_ »

Les coups de feu cessèrent, mais on entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombait au sol. Erine baissa les yeux.

« _Mmm ? Une vidéo ? Les Anciens ? L'Arme ? Une montagne de trésors... Hé, hé, hé ! Merci, professeur !_ » dit Hojo.

Puis l'écran s'éteignit. Erine regarda Sephiroth. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, ses poings étaient crispés. Il semblait anéanti. Compréhensive, Erine sortit de la maison.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher puis regarda un moment la neige tomber. Le vent n'avait pas faibli, mais elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer à l'intérieur. Cet instant appartenait à Sephiroth. Elle s'en voulait de lui imposer ça. Mais elle avait appris à se fier à ses rêves. Et puis, il fallait qu'il sache. Ifalna le lui avait bien dit.

Par contre, Lesgard avait pris les vidéos concernant les Anciens et Jenova. Pourquoi ? Que comptait-il en faire ? Erine avait la sensation que si Sephiroth et elle n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment-là, il aurait tout pris.

« Je m'étais toujours demandé où il était passé. Pourquoi il m'avait abandonné. Je me doutais qu'il était mort, mais en avoir la confirmation, savoir qu'il est mort comme ça, de la main de ce monstre de Hojo… »

Erine se retourna vers Sephiroth. Il avait pris la parole sans crier gare. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir. Il s'assit près d'elle sur le rocher et regarda l'horizon.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » dit Sephiroth en la regardant avec l'air étonné.

« Cette vidéo. Si j'avais su que ça te ferait mal… Je… »

Sephiroth posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu ignorais ce qu'il y avait sur ces vidéos. »

_Si, d'une certaine façon. Mais je crois que tu as eu ton compte de vérité pour ce soir_, pensa la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, à regarder la neige ensemble. Puis Erine décida de reprendre la parole.

« N'empêche… Si le professeur Gast était ton père adoptif… »

« Oui… ? »

« Eh bien, ça fait d'Aéris ta sœur ! »

« Une sœur… ? De quoi parles-tu ? » dit Sephiroth en fronçant des sourcils.

« De la fille qu'on a vue à l'église, la dernière fois ! Quand j'ai vu Ifalna dans mon rêve, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était elle. Elles se ressemblent, impossible de se tromper. C'est ta sœur de lait, Sephiroth. »

Le Soldat fit la moue. Oui, vu comme ça… Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Aéris était la preuve que Gast l'avait abandonné, qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page avec cette maudite cetra.

« Je me doute que tu ne portes pas Ifalna dans ton cœur, mais tu as vu la vidéo tout comme moi. Elle est morte. Gast aussi. Et Aéris a connu l'horreur des laboratoires, tout comme toi. Vous avez tous les deux perdu le même père. Je crois… je crois que ce serait bien que… Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Tu pourrais au moins aller lui parler ? Elle serait contente de connaître celui que son père a élevé comme son fils, elle qui n'a jamais connu ça. »

Peu convaincu, Sephiroth fit la moue. Même si Erine avait raison, il doutait qu'Aéris réagisse bien en apprenant qu'elle avait un grand-frère adoptif qui était le Soldat d'élite de la compagnie qui lui avait enlevé sa famille.

Soudain, Erine plaqua les mains sur sa bouche avec l'air catastrophé.

« Oh, mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Lesgard est passé avant nous… ! »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Il a vu les vidéos. Si ça se trouve… Il doit faire le lien entre toi et Aéris, lui aussi. Il peut s'en prendre à elle pour essayer de t'atteindre, afin que tu ne puisses plus me protéger. »

Sephiroth sentit l'horreur le gagner à son tour. En effet, le raisonnement d'Erine se tenait. Sans échanger un mot, tous deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

Tant pis pour les vacances, il était temps de rentrer à Midgar !


	13. La magie de l'église

_Merci à **Lunagarden**, **Neko-chan L** et **Incarndu91** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La magie de l'église**

L'hélicoptère volait au-dessus de l'océan en pleine nuit, piloté par Reno. À son bord, Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis et Erine ne disaient rien.

Tous avaient hâte d'atteindre Midgar.

« Alors, tu as pu le joindre ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Non ! Tseng ne répond pas. J'ai réussi à joindre Rude et Cissnei, ce sont les seuls Turks disponibles sur Midgar. Ils ne répondent pas non plus », dit Reno.

Erine se pinça les lèvres avec angoisse. Les Turks seraient-ils de taille face à Lesgard, avec son don pour maîtriser le son comme une arme ? Ce maudit docteur semblait toujours plein de désagréables surprises.

L'hélicoptère survola le secteur 5 de Midgar, près de l'ascenseur permettant d'accéder aux Taudis. Là, les trois Soldats et la jeune fille descendirent.

Sephiroth arrêta Angeal.

« Reste avec Erine, retournez chez moi et n'en sortez pas avant que tout soit fini », dit le jeune homme.

« Quoi ?! Mais attends… » protesta Erine.

« Ne discute pas, fais ce que je te dis ! Le docteur Lesgard ne doit surtout pas t'approcher. »

« Mais je veux aider ! »

« Alors, fais-le en restant loin de lui. Nous, on s'occupe du savant fou », dit Genesis.

Erine voulut répliquer, mais Sephiroth la saisit par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai promis de te protéger, et je compte bien tenir ta promesse. Alors fais ce que je te dis et va avec Angeal ! »

Il la poussa vers son ami puis s'éloigna avec Genesis. Erine regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner. Angeal posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont revenir. Maintenant, viens. »

Erine voulut lui dire que non, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre docilement Angeal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les deux Soldats descendirent par l'ascenseur du secteur 5 puis se mirent en route à travers les Taudis.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'on cherche, exactement ? Pourquoi a-t-on écourté nos vacances pour coincer ce type, au lieu de juste prévenir les Turks et les laisser coincer eux-mêmes Lesgard ? » dit Genesis.

« Parce qu'il était au Village Glaçon il y a plus d'une heure. Il nous a attaqués, moi et Erine. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça », dit Sephiroth.

« Oh, c'est tout ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça cache autre chose ? » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth évita de croiser le regard de son ami. De toute façon, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'église. Ce qu'ils y virent les surprit grandement.

« Par la Déesse… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Genesis.

L'église était recouverte de lierre et de fleurs. Le sol était également recouvert de mousse tapissée de fleurs. Sephiroth plissa les yeux : le lierre bougeait, comme les tentacules d'un être vivant. Et les fleurs avaient une pâleur cadavérique. Elles dégageaient une odeur de parfum suave, enivrant…

« C'est mauvais signe », dit Sephiroth en dégainant Masamune.

Genesis dégaina également son épée, puis les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'escalier. Au moment où ils allaient atteindre les marches, ils sentirent le sol se faire mou et collant sous leurs bottes.

Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent que la mousse montait le long de leurs jambes. Sephiroth essaya de tirer sur ses bottes, mais la substance verte et gluante refusait de lâcher prise.

« Ça colle ! » dit Genesis en tirant sur ses jambes.

« Je sais, moi aussi ! » dit Sephiroth.

Il tenta de donner des coups d'épée dans la mousse, mais sa lame y resta. Genesis tenta la même chose et se retrouva avec son arme coincée. Il eut soudain une idée.

Empoignant la garde d'une main, il passa l'autre sur la lame. Des flammes apparurent dessus. Au contact du feu, la mousse se rétracta. Genesis dégagea son arme et se mit à piquer la mousse autour de lui. Il retrouva bientôt l'usage de ses jambes, puis fit de même pour Sephiroth.

Enfin dégagés, les deux amis bondirent. Ils atteignirent les portes en un saut. Là, tous deux armèrent leurs matérias de feu sur les branches qui recouvraient les portes.

Celles-ci prirent feu mais ne reculèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, cette attaque ne fit que stimuler leur agressivité. Elles se tendirent vers eux pour les attaquer.

Mais les deux Soldats avaient vu le coup venir. Ils brandirent leurs armes et se mirent à couper les lianes qui s'approchaient d'eux. Souples, rapides, ils coupaient en des mouvements vifs et précis les branches avant qu'elles les atteignent.

Mais ils ne s'occupaient que de celles attaquant droit vers eux. Ils ne virent pas d'autres glisser au ras du sol comme des serpents, jusqu'à se trouver près de leurs chevilles.

Sephiroth les sentit au moment où elles effleuraient ses bottes et les coupa. Mais Genesis ne vit pas l'attaque venir et se retrouva bientôt allongé par terre. Les lianes l'entraînèrent vers l'entrée. Son ami bondit en avant et les coupa. Il se pencha vers Genesis. En tombant, ce dernier s'était cogné la tête et avait perdu connaissance. Mais il respirait toujours.

Sephiroth vit les lianes se rétracter, puis les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent. Tant pis, il n'avait plus le choix.

Les mains bien serrées autour de la garde de Masamune, la garde de l'épée calée contre son épaule gauche, la lame tendue en avant, il entra. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Lentement, il traversa l'église.

Il aperçut bientôt Lesgard, debout au milieu du parterre fleuri. Il tenait Aéris contre lui, un couteau coincé sous sa gorge. La jeune fille tenait le bras du docteur à deux mains mais ne parvenait pas à se dégager.

« Bonsoir, Sephiroth ! Alors, c'était comment, ce petit séjour au Village Glaçon ? Plutôt frisquet, non ? Oh, mais j'imagine qu'avec cette chère Erine, il devait plutôt faire une chaleur torride ! » ricana le docteur.

Sephiroth regarda Aéris. La jeune fille regardait Sephiroth avec des yeux verts effarouchés.

« Dites-moi, Sephiroth… Vous êtes venu seul ? Je ne vois pas Erine avec vous », dit Lesgard en regardant derrière le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » gémit Aéris.

« Relâchez-la ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Allons, Sephiroth, vous connaissez le principe ! Rendez-moi mon bien et je vous rends le vôtre ! » dit le docteur.

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres ! » siffla Sephiroth.

« Au contraire ! Je vous rappelle que la vie de votre chère sœur de lait est entre mes mains. »

Aéris se figea. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Ah ? On a compris ce dont je parle, jeune Cetra ? Eh oui ! L'homme que vous voyez là est l'enfant que votre cher père a élevé comme son propre fils, avant de lâchement l'abandonner pour fuir avec votre chère mère, Ifalna. »

Sephiroth serra plus fort la garde de son épée entre ses mains.

« Pour la dernière fois, Lesgard, relâchez-la ! »

« Alors, livrez-moi Erine ! Choisis : votre petite-amie ou votre petite-sœur ? »

Le Soldat évalua rapidement ses chances. Lesgard tenait Aéris, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de matérias sur lui. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que Genesis soit là !

Lesgard poussa un soupir.

« Oh, et puis vous m'ennuyez, tous les deux ! » dit-il.

Soudain, il ôta le couteau de la gorge d'Aéris et la poussa vers Sephiroth. Ce dernier fit un pas sur la gauche pour la laisser le rejoindre. Mais cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Car Lesgard ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant s'échapper un son horriblement aigu et puissant qui leur vrilla les tympans. Sephiroth lâcha son épée pour couvrir ses oreilles. Aéris se couvrit également les siennes en gémissant. Une vague d'énergie se propagea dans l'air et propulsa les jeunes gens à travers la pièce, sur le sol.

Le temps qu'ils se redressent, Lesgard tendit les deux bras. Des lianes jaillirent du sol autour de lui filèrent jusqu'à eux. Ils les saisirent aux poignets et aux jambes, et les soulevèrent dans les airs, devant lui.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un ! » dit Lesgard en s'approchant.

Sephiroth essaya de se dégager, mais les lianes étaient bien serrées. Lesgard fouilla ses poches et lui prit son PHS.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit Sephiroth.

« J'appelle Erine. Telle que je la connais, elle va accourir. »

« Vous la prenez pour une idiote ? Elle ne viendra pas ! »

« Oh si, je la connais mieux que vous ! J'ai lu son dossier à l'UPT. Je connais son profil psychologique. Cette petite va venir vous sauver. Elle a l'étoffe d'une héroïne. C'est pour sauver une enfant qu'elle a accepté de venir sur cette planète. C'est pour vous qu'elle a trahi un des siens. »

« Elle n'a trahi personne ! Elle a choisi son propre camp, tout comme vous ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Tiens ? Vous la protégez ? Oh, seriez-vous _réellement_ amoureux d'elle, par hasard ? »

Sephiroth se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise sur le canapé, Erine se rongeait les ongles en fixant son téléphone posé sur la table.

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna. Mais ce n'était pas son téléphone. C'était celui d'Angeal, qui se tenait adossé au mur devant elle. Il décrocha.

« Oui ? »

« _Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me passer Erine ?_ »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Quelqu'un qui va tuer vos chers amis Sephiroth et Genesis, si vous ne m'amenez pas la fille et vite !_ »

Erine se leva du canapé pour rejoindre Angeal.

« C'est Lesgard ? »

Le Soldat la repoussa d'un geste de la main, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Ne leur faites rien, j'arrive ! »

« Erine, non ! » dit Angeal.

Il lui prit le téléphone alors qu'elle appuyait sur la touche pour raccrocher.

« Que fais-tu ? » dit Angeal en la voyant se diriger vers la sortie.

« J'y vais, cette question ! Il a utilisé le téléphone de Sephiroth, son numéro était affiché sur l'écran. Ça signifie qu'il l'a maîtrisé. »

« Arrête, ça ne veut rien dire ! Peut-être que Sephiroth a perdu son téléphone et qu'il en a profité pour le voler… »

« Tu imagines un ennemi pouvant voler à Sephiroth son téléphone ?! » explosa Erine.

Angeal fit la moue. En effet, c'était plutôt idiot comme idée.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Sephiroth m'a dit de te protéger. »

« Et vos amis, alors ?! Vous allez les laisser entre les mains de ce fou ? Ce n'est pas très honorable. »

« Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain-là ! » l'avertit Angeal.

« Venez avec moi ! À deux, on pourra les aider. »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais on a pas le choix ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à Banora ? Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire à Midgar, s'il lançait une nouvelle épidémie de canibalisme ! Il faut y aller. »

« Tu sais ce que je te réponds ? » dit Angeal, le visage crispé par la colère.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth finit par abandonner l'idée de se libérer de ses liens. Le lierre était incroyablement solide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aéris. La jeune fille avait la tête baissée, ses longues mèches brunes cachaient son visage.

« Ça va aller ? » dit Sephiroth.

Aéris tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais il pouvait lire de l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai, ce qu'il a dit ? Vous avez connu mon père ? » dit la jeune fille.

Sephiroth détourna le regard en soupirant.

« Oui. »

Aéris leva les yeux vers le plafond de l'église.

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a parlé de lui, les rares où nous étions ensemble, quand on ne nous séparait pas pour nous faire subir des expériences, dans les laboratoires d'Hojo. Mais ça se résumait à des mots, et puis j'étais si jeune, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait à l'époque… J'avais si peur ! Hojo aimait me faire subir des expériences atroces… Parfois, je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai ou faux, tout semblait se résumer à un cauchemar, là-bas… »

Sephiroth se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Un sentiment de compréhension et de sympathie passa entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Comme c'est touchant ! » dit Lesgard.

Debout au milieu du parterre de fleurs, il tenait une tablette informatique dans ses mains et pianotait dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Je vérifie juste les données sur la légende de cette église. »

« Une légende ? »

« Aucun de vous ne le sait ? Dis-moi, Aéris, cet endroit te fait quel effet ? N'est-ce pas… un endroit chargé de magie et de paix ? Tu y entends facilement les voix de la Planète, je me trompe ? C'est parce que cette église a été bâtie sur une terre sainte. Elle abrite de puissantes entités. Je compte les invoquer, pour aider les miens dans leur projet de colonisation de ce monde. »

« Erine m'a parlé de votre monde, je sais combien les conditions y sont dures pour vous, mais ce n'est pas en envahissant notre planète que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez ! » dit Sephiroth.

Lesgard ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

« Et c'est le Grand Sephiroth qui me dit ça ! L'Ange de la Mort tente de raisonner un alien pour l'empêcher d'envahir la Planète ! Ha, ha, ha ! C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! »

_Ce type est fou_, pensa Sephiroth en le regardant avec un mélange de dégoût, horreur et pitié.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine et Angeal arrivèrent à l'église. Comme Genesis et Sephiroth, ils furent surpris par l'étrange abondance de verdure qui recouvrait l'endroit. Mais ils ne furent pas arrêtés par celle-ci.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils trouvèrent Genesis allongé. Angeal se dépêcha de le ranimer. Le rouquin porta la main à sa tête avec une grimace de douleur.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Angeal.

« Seulement dans mon amour-propre ! » dit le rouquin en se redressant avec peine. « Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Erine.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Des lianes se tendirent vers ses bras et s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent.

La jeune fille fut entraînée à l'intérieur. Genesis et Angeal coururent vers la porte, mais elle se referma dans un claquement sourd, puis le lierre les recouvrit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine ne put résister. Les lianes l'entraînèrent au bout de l'allée, jusque près de Sephiroth et Aéris, eux-mêmes enchaînés à d'autres lianes face au parterre fleuri où se tenait Lesgard.

« Bien ! Tout le monde est là, c'est parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer », dit le scientifique en se frottant les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous me tenez, alors laissez-les partir ! » dit Erine.

« Oh non ! Je veux qu'ils assistent au spectacle », dit Lesgard en sortant une craie de sa poche.

Il se mit à tracer un cercle rempli de signes cabalistiques sur le sol, juste sous la jeune fille.

« Vous faites quoi, là ? » dit Erine.

« Je vais seulement relâcher un charmant fléau qui fera chuter le taux de population de cette planète à moins de 50% en moins d'un an. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, Lesgard ? Vous avez vu dans quel état est notre monde ? Une guerre sur cette planète engendrerait des ravages ! Ce serait comme répéter les mêmes erreurs ! »

« Non, Erine ! C'est laisser le futur s'écouler comme il se doit qui est une erreur. Toi, tu veux nous empêcher de créer notre propre avenir sur cette planète. Tu veux préserver la vie de ces gens, les sauver au lieu de penser à ton propre peuple ! C'est toi qui commets une erreur. Estime-toi heureuse que je te laisse en vie pour corriger tes fautes, mon enfant. »

Une fois le dernier symbole tracé, Lesgard recula puis prit la matéria dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis se mit à réciter des mots.

Erine ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Mais Aéris parut soudain réagir. Elle ferma les yeux et leva la tête. Ses mains se tendirent vers le ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Il invoque une ancienne puissance ! Je le sens… le pouvoir de la Planète est attiré par sa voix… Ses mots sont pleins de magie… »

Erine le sentit à son tour. Les paroles de Lesgard éveillaient quelque chose en elle, comme le jour où elle avait avoué à Sephiroth d'où elle venait réellement. L'espace devint flou autour d'elle.

Bientôt, la jeune fille se retrouva dans le noir, au milieu des filaments verts de la Rivière de la Vie. Mais les paroles de Lesgard continuaient de résonner autour d'elle, comme une sombre mélopée.

Elle chercha Minerva des yeux, mais la Déesse n'était pas là. Elle aperçut bientôt une lumière. Non, plusieurs lumières. Quatre, de différentes couleurs : blanc, vert, rouge et noir. Elles avançaient vers elle, guidées par les paroles du scientifique qui semblaient jaillir du cœur de la jeune fille.

Erine comprit avec horreur que Lesgard l'utilisait comme un émetteur. La jeune fille était liée à la Rivière de la Vie grâce à Minerva. Et Lesgard utilisait son lien pour invoquer de mystérieuses entités !

La jeune fille se retourna et se mit à courir. Mais elle avait beau avancer, les lumières la suivaient sans se fatiguer.

Bientôt, Erine tomba au sol et regarda les lumières s'approcher d'elle.

« NON ! » cria la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth essaya de tirer sur ses liens. Ils semblaient moins solides, à présent. Lesgard continuait ses incantations, les yeux fermés, les mains serrées autour de sa matéria.

« NON ! » cria Erine, les yeux fermés, sa tête se balançant d'un côté à l'autre.

Ne pouvant plus supporter de rester sans agir, Aéris inspira profondément, puis tendit la tête vers le haut en ouvrant grand les mains. Elle devait essayer quelque chose.

Sephiroth sentit soudain l'air devenir électrique et dresser ses cheveux. Il regarda la jeune fille. Des filaments verts jaillirent des lattes du plancher et les enveloppèrent tous les deux.

Les lianes disparurent aussitôt en poussière. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Sephiroth saisit aussitôt Masamune et fonça sur Lesgard. Il l'embrocha à l'épaule et le cloua contre l'autel de l'église. Il l'avait blessé, il voulait le garder en vie pour lui poser des questions. D'un coup de pied, il lui ôta la matéria des mains.

Puis il se précipita vers les restes de liane qui retenaient Erine et les coupa. Il rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle touche le sol et la posa délicatement au sol. Aéris se pencha vers elle avec inquiétude.

« Erine ? Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! » dit Sephiroth.

La Cetra tendit la main vers le front de la jeune fille. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, elle soupira de soulagement.

« Elle va bien. Il n'a pas pu finir le rituel. »

Devant l'autel, Lesgard émit un ricanement.

« Vous avez eu de la chance… mais ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, à l'avenir. »

Sephiroth se tourna vers le terrien. Ce dernier pâlit. Le Soldat avait l'air menaçant. Son aura avait changé. Elle était maintenant plus sombre et froide. Une aura de mort. Même Aéris la sentit et ne put s'empêcher de porter les mains à son cœur.

Sephiroth déposa délicatement Erine puis s'approcha du terrien. Il lui ôta le sabre. Ce dernier tomba au sol en gémissant et cracha du sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Dis-le-moi et j'abrégerai tes souffrances ! » dit Sephiroth en pointant Masamune vers son visage.

« Haha ! Vous… n'avez toujours pas compris ? Cette fille… a plus de pouvoir… que la Cetra ! Que la Calamité… Elle est l'égale de Minerva ! »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Aéris.

Lesgard haussa des épaules.

« Il faut croire que la réalité et la fiction sont très proches, en fin de compte… Relisez _Loveless_ ! »

« Sois plus clair ! » dit Sephiroth.

Lesgard tendit son bras valide vers sa bouche. Avant que Sephiroth ait compris, le docteur appuya contre une de ses dents, faisant tomber sur sa langue une petite dragée verte.

« NON ! » dit Sephiroth en le prenant par le col pour l'empêcher d'avaler.

« Trop tard… Ça agit en contact avec la langue… et c'est rapide ! »

Son corps fut saisi de violentes convulsions, puis il tomba au sol, mort.

Dépité, Sephiroth se tourna vers Erine. La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Sephiroth ? »

Le Soldat se précipita près d'elle et fut soulagé en croisant son regard.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, petite idiote ! » dit-il, avec un sourire triste.

« Désolée », soupira la jeune fille.

Soudain, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent avec fracas. L'épée à la main, Genesis et Angeal entrèrent. Ils se figèrent en voyant que Lesgard avait disparu.

« On a raté la fête, on dirait. Et maintenant, est-ce que l'on a droit à des explications ? » dit Genesis.

Dans un soupir, Sephiroth lui raconta ce qui s'était passé : son arrivée à l'église, comment il avait été immobilisé, puis ce que Lesgard avait fait en utilisant Erine pour invoquer ces mystérieux êtres avant qu'il se tue par empoisonnement.

Une fois son récit fini, les téléphones des trois Soldats sonnèrent brusquement.

Chacun décrocha le sien. Erine et Aéris virent le visage des trois hommes s'assombrir, avant qu'ils raccrochent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Erine.

« On doit repartir à Wutaï, une nouvelle attaque plus violente que les autres a été commise contre notre armée », dit Sephiroth.

Erine sentit l'argenté la serrer plus fort contre lui.

« Nous devons y aller. On nous a donné l'ordre de partir sur le front dès ce soir », dit le jeune homme.

Erine hocha la tête avec résignation. Tous deux se mirent debout, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec Genesis et Angeal. Sephiroth s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se tourna vers Aéris. Cette dernière le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que… on se reverra ? » dit-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

Sephiroth hésita, puis acquiesça.

« Tu m'as aidé à sauver Erine. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est revenir pour te parler de ton père. Je le ferai dès que possible. »

« Vraiment ? » dit la jeune fille en tapant dans ses mains avec joie.

« Si tu me promets de veiller sur Erine en mon absence, oui. »

« C'est promis… grand-frère ! » dit-elle en riant.

Erine éclata de rire avec elle. Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel, puis rejoignit ses deux amis qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

Restée seule avec Aéris, Erine regarda la sortie de l'église avec angoisse. La Cetra posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout ira bien pour lui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra », dit la jeune fille.

« Je l'espère », dit Erine.


	14. Dispute et rapprochement

_Merci à **Lunagarden**, **Volazurys**, **Qulbutoke** et **Incarndu91** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Erine et les autres terriens sont issus de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Dispute et rapprochement**

Zack marchait d'un pas lourd à travers les couloirs de la Shinra. Il sortait de la salle de simulation en trainant avec lui son épée brisée.

La simulation avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait d'abord affronté de simples fantassins, puis un Béhémoth. Mais ensuite, il était tombé sur un double de Sephiroth, le légendaire Héros de la Shinra !

Heureusement, Angeal lui avait sauvé la vie, mais tout de même ! Le jeune homme doutait un peu de ses capacités. Comment espérait-il devenir un héros, s'il ne pouvait même pas devenir un Soldat Première Classe ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas quelqu'un surgir au bout du couloir et rentra dans cette personne.

« Eh ! Regardez où vous allez ! » dit Zack.

Il se figea en voyant que la personne qu'il avait bousculée était une jeune fille. Une _très_ belle jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés tressés en queue de cheval, une veste en cuir noire, un débardeur bordeaux, un pantalon et des bottes noires. Elle le regardait avec de beaux yeux noisette étonnés.

« Excusez-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Désolée, monsieur Fair », dit la jeune fille avec l'air penaud.

« Oh… Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Désolé, mademoiselle ! » dit Zack en lui offrant son plus beau sourire charmeur.

Ce sourire et ce revirement d'attitude parurent amuser la jolie blonde.

« Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » dit Zack.

« Angeal m'a parlé de vous. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous êtes actuellement le seul élève d'un Première Classe à la Shinra. »

« Vous connaissez Angeal, mademoiselle… ? »

« Oui, je suis une amie à lui. Mon nom est Erine Belley. »

« Erine ? Oh, c'est vous, la petite-amie de Sephiroth ? »

« Hein ? Qui a dit que j'étais sa petite-amie ? » dit Erine, l'air étonné.

« Ben… Il y a une rumeur qui court sur vous deux, depuis plus d'un mois. Vous habitez chez lui, et vous êtes même partis en vacances ensemble au Village Glaçon. »

Erine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sephiroth et moi sommes juste amis. »

« Ah bon ? Super ! Ça veut dire que je peux vous inviter à sortir avec moi ? »

Erine éclata de rire.

« Non, désolée, Zack, je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? » dit le jeune homme avec l'air déçu.

« Vous êtes très mignon, mais… Disons qu'une de mes amies craque pour vous. Et elle m'en voudrait à mort si je sortais avec vous. »

« Ah ? Et qui est cette amie ? Elle est mignonne ? »

« Je crois que oui. Je lui toucherai deux mots à votre sujet, si ça vous intéresse. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, maintenant. »

Erine s'éloigna sans se retourner. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Zack dans son dos. La jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir du building.

Cela faisait dix jours que Sephiroth était parti à Wutaï avec Genesis. La jeune fille logeait toujours chez l'argenté, il lui avait donné les clefs.

Mais Erine passait le plus clair de son temps à l'église avec sa nouvelle amie. Elle était passée au building Shinra car Angeal voulait avoir de ses nouvelles, s'assurer que tout allait bien. D'autant qu'il partait bientôt pour Wutaï avec Zack, et il croiserait Sephiroth en chemin. Ce dernier avait apparemment insisté pour qu'Angeal lui donne des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

_Ainsi, les gens croient qu'on est ensemble… Incroyable !_ pensa Erine.

Elle reconnaissait que Sephiroth était devenu très protecteur, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait flashé sur elle. La jeune fille se sentait quelconque. Tandis que lui était canon, musclé, une star pour tous, y compris la gent féminine ! Et Erine ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'Élite Argentée, son fan-club officiel.

Et dire qu'à l'instant, Zack Fair lui avait proposé un rendez-vous !

Une fois arrivée devant l'église, la jeune fille grimpa les marches et franchit les portes. Aéris était à son poste habituel : près du champ de fleurs, qu'elle arrosait. Elle se retourna en entendant les portes grincer, puis regarda Erine approcher avec le sourire.

« Alors ? Tu as vu Sephiroth ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Non. Seulement Angeal, ainsi que son élève, un dénommé Zack Fair. Un garçon super mignon, si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Tiens ? Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes plus mûrs ? » dit Aéris avec une moue sceptique.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » dit Erine en prenant un autre arrosoir posé sur le banc le plus proche.

« Oui, tu sais : grand, musclé, avec des cheveux argentés et de beaux yeux verts… »

« Oh, arrête, Aéris ! Je viens déjà d'apprendre que tout le monde à la Shinra nous considère comme fiancés, Sephiroth et moi. Alors, n'en rajoute pas ! »

Aéris haussa des épaules sans se départir de son sourire malicieux. Même si Erine n'aimait guère qu'on la taquine sur le sujet de sa relation avec Sephiroth, elle était heureuse que la Cetra la traite en amie.

Après le départ des trois Soldats, Aéris avait posé des questions à la jeune fille, désireuse de savoir qui elle était, et pourquoi ce Lesgard en avait après elle, et d'où lui venait ce pouvoir qui lui avait permis d'invoquer les esprits de l'église.

Erine avait donc choisi de lui dire la vérité, qu'elle venait d'une autre planète. Aéris avait paru stupéfaite et inquiète au début, mais Erine l'avait vite rassurée sur ses intentions. Aéris avait fini par la croire. D'autant qu'elle avait ses propres preuves : ces fleurs étaient apparues grâce à Erine. Et chaque fois que la jeune fille venait à l'église, le chant de la Planète s'amplifiait, rempli d'espoir et de joie. Et puis, Erine était fort sympathique et la Cetra adorait écouter des histoires sur son monde.

En revanche, Aéris avait pris en charge l'entraînement d'Erine quant à la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

« Alors, prête à t'entraîner ? » dit Aéris.

« Prête ! » dit Erine en ôtant sa veste.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la Cetra exigeait qu'elle l'enlève avant chaque séance d'entraînement.

Toutes deux s'installèrent par terre. Aéris plia les genoux, tandis qu'Erine s'assit en tailleur.

« Bien. Ferme les yeux et fais le vide dans ton esprit », dit la Cetra.

Erine fit ce que son amie lui disait. Bientôt, elle put entendre clairement les voix de la Planète. Ce n'était guère compréhensible, elle entendait des milliers de voix en même temps, comme une chaîne de station radio mal réglée. Mais d'après Aéris, c'était très bon signe. Bientôt, elle pourrait peut-être les comprendre ?

Ces exercices de méditation aidaient beaucoup Erine. D'une part, ils l'occupaient. Et surtout, ils l'aidaient à ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis.

Deux jours avant de partir, Erine avait vu Sephiroth rentrer chez lui avec l'air inquiet. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient fait une petite joute amicale avant de partir pour Wutaï. Mais ça avait dégénéré, Genesis s'était blessé au bras. Erine avait tout de suite compris : la roue infernale du destin s'était mise en marche pour Genesis.

Sephiroth avait paru d'autant plus déprimé qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour une transfusion de sang, afin de soigner son ami. Mais d'après le docteur Hollander, il n'était pas compatible. Erine lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas le bon groupe sanguin. Mais Sephiroth n'avait pas paru convaincu, comme s'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le refus d'Hollander. Erine ne pouvait que lui donner raison, intérieurement.

La jeune fille essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour le moment. Et puis, Aéris avait toujours le don pour lui remonter le moral avec ses histoires et ses sourires chaleureux.

Finalement, vers midi, Aéris décréta qu'il était temps de cesser l'entraînement et de rentrer manger un morceau. Erine suivit donc son amie à travers les rues des Taudis. Le délabrement et la misère qui régnaient en ces lieux donnaient la nausée à Erine. Elle se sentait mal quand elle pensait à la jolie petite maison au-dessus de la plaque où Sephiroth la logeait. Mais en un sens, elle n'avait pas à se critiquer. Et Sephiroth non plus. Même s'il était un bon Soldat, il n'avait jamais été un véritable partisan de la Shinra, elle n'avait jamais entendu lui tenir le moindre discours de propagande. Et côté propagande, la Shinra était douée, surtout depuis le début de la guerre de Wutaï. Erine recevait parfois des SMS de la compagnie sur son PHS.

Comparée aux autres, la maison d'Aéris ressemblait plutôt à une jolie maison de poupées. L'endroit semblait baigner dans une atmosphère isolée, douce et paisible.

Erine entra à la suite de son amie. Elmyra était devant la cuisinière, en train de touiller une marmite d'où s'échappait une odeur de ragoût appétissante.

« Bonjour, maman ! » dit Aéris.

« Ah, bonjour, chérie ! » dit Elmyra.

C'était une femme de trente-cinq ans aux cheveux sombres tirés en chignon, vêtue d'une robe vert sombre avec un tablier un peu sale.

« Erine, tu restes pour déjeuner ? » dit Elmyra.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas », dit la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr que non, les amis de ma fille sont toujours les bienvenus ! »

Juste à ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Aéris alla ouvrir. Une vieille femme entra avec une caisse lourde dans les bras.

« Oh, bonjour, madame Buddler ! » dit Aéris.

« Bonjour, ma petite Aéris. Elmyra, je ne te dérange pas ? » dit la vieille femme.

« Non, pas du tout ! » dit Elmyra en s'approchant. « Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« Je me débarrasse des affaires inutiles de mon grand-oncle. J'ai tout vendu, sauf ce lot de vieilles clefs. Cette collection n'intéresse personne, hélas. »

Curieuse, Erine regarda Elmyra poser la boîte sur la table et l'ouvrir. En effet, il y avait de nombreuses clefs à l'intérieur. Et de toutes sortes : en métal, pierre, bronze, marbre…

« Pourquoi votre grand-oncle collectionnait les clefs ? » demanda Erine.

« C'était un grand névrosé ! À l'époque, comme on ne connaissait pas les antidépresseurs, on appelait ça un hobby. Dites-moi, jeune fille, vous êtes… ? »

« Oh, pardon, c'este vrai ! Erine Belley, enchantée. »

« Et elle est célibataire », dit Aéris en haussant les sourcils.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Une si jolie jeune fille ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! »

« Elle est affreusement exigeante ! » dit Aéris avec un sourire malicieux.

Erine lui lança un regard oblique.

« Bon, je vais y aller », dit la vieille dame.

« Attends ! Tu ne veux pas un verre de thé glacé avant de repartir ? J'ai préparé une grosse carafe », dit Elmyra.

« Avec plaisir, je te suis ! » dit la vieille dame en se dirigeant avec elle vers le frigo.

Elle se retourna soudain et dit à Erine : « Au fait, je vous donnerai l'adresse de mon neveu ! Il a votre âge et il est célibataire, lui aussi ! »

Une fois seules, les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Je te parie que le grand-oncle ne s'est jamais marié non plus ! » dit Erine.

Aéris s'assit à table devant elle et regarda les clefs dans la caisse.

« Tu sais ce que ta mère va en faire ? » dit Erine.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les faire fondre et fabriquer des couverts avec. On aurait bien besoin d'un peu de vaisselle. Nos assiettes sont ébréchées, et on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent… »

Erine aperçut une clef différente des autres : elle était blanche avec de jolis reflets nacrés. Sa forme lui rappelait celle d'un coquillage.

_On dirait la clef des Anciens dans le jeu de Final Fantasy 7… _

Elle tendit la main et toucha la clef. Aussitôt, la clef s'illumina d'une puissante lumière verte et brûla la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva en poussant un cri de douleur.

Elmyra et Madame Buddler accoururent, cette dernière portant un verre de thé avec des glaçons dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Elmyra, inquiète.

Erine plongea sans hésiter la main dans le verre de la vieille dame et souffla de soulagement. De la fumée s'échappa de la boisson, les glaçons fondirent sous le regard choqué de madame Buddler.

« Ça va mieux, maintenant. Dis, c'est parfumé à la pêche, maman ? » demanda Aéris, avec un sourire innocent.

« C'est gentil… Merci », dit Erine en retirant sa main endolorie.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison le ventre plein. Aéris avait pris la clef, en veillant à l'envelopper dans du tissu avant de la mettre dans une poche de sa robe.

« Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi cette clef m'a blessée ? » dit Erine.

« Je l'ignore. Et toi, pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille chez Sephiroth ? »

« Il a une bibliothèque pleine de livres sur les Cetras et leurs légendes. Peut-être qu'on trouvera une image ou un chapitre sur cette clef ? »

« Hum… Je ne suis jamais montée au-dessus de la Plaque, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire cela, un jour… » dit Aéris, gênée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que la Shinra t'arrête si tu quittes les Taudis ? »

« Oui, et puis… Il y a aussi le fait que… On dit qu'on peut voir le ciel, en haut. Et… Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ça me fait peur. »

Erine la regarda avec compréhension.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sur une planète où le ciel était couvert par l'obscurité et la pollution. Mais crois-moi, ça en vaut le coup d'œil. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

« Si tu le dis. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas pouvoir te suivre. Je suis désolée… » fit Aéris.

Elle lui tendit le mouchoir dans lequel était enveloppée la poignée. Compréhensive, Erine la prit et regarda son amie rentrer seule chez elle.

Erine parti de son côté jusqu'à la maison de Sephiroth. Une fois dans le salon, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et prit les livres traitant des légendes cetra. Mais rien ne faisait mention d'une clef ou un d'un objet ressemblant à celui qu'elle avait trouvé.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Erine suivit la même routine : entraînement le matin avec Aéris, déjeuner chez elle, puis recherches chez Sephiroth sur la clef qu'elle avait trouvée.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait : elle avait mal au dos ces derniers jours. C'était une douleur désagréable, comme si les os de son corps bougeaient. Parfois, ils craquaient douloureusement. Cela rendait les exercices de méditation d'Aéris plus difficiles.

Le quatrième jour, la jeune fille était assise sur le canapé, le nez dans une grosse encyclopédie sur l'histoire de la planète, quand elle entendit la porte claquer.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux et vit Sephiroth entrer. Le Soldat avait l'air dans tous ses états. Erine l'avait déjà vu ainsi, le jour où il était revenu couvert de sang et de poussière, après avoir combattu un terrien loup-garou dans un ascenseur. Cette fois, nulle trace de lutte. Mais ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Erine.

« Genesis et Angeal ont déserté. »

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Oh non ! Ça y est, l'histoire commençait ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela surviendrait aussi tôt.

« Et maintenant, je suis censé les retrouver puis les arrêter. On m'ordonne de participer à une chasse à l'homme contre mes propres amis ! » dit le Soldat en faisant les cent pas au milieu du salon.

« Sephiroth, calme-toi », dit Erine en posant son livre sur la table.

« FICHE-MOI LA PAIX, JE SUIS CALME ! » cria le Soldat.

Erine reçut ces mots comme une gifle. Jamais encore le Soldat ne lui avait crié dessus. Ce dernier s'immobilisa et prit l'air honteux, comme s'il réalisait soudain ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec un sourire désabusé, la jeune fille hocha la tête et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du salon, quand le Soldat la prit par le poignet.

« Excuse-moi. Ne t'en va pas toi aussi, je… Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste », dit-il dans un souffle.

Erine se retourna pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge en voyant son visage. La tête baissée, il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de souffrir.

La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'il avait changé : il avait l'air normal, du moins physiquement. Mais il avait les traits tirés. Tout son être dégageait une atmosphère de douleur et de fatigue. Repartir sur le front, recommencer à tuer, combattre, le feu, le sang… Même si la guerre était finie depuis quelques jours d'après la radio, lui n'était pas encore sorti de là pour autant. Tout ça l'avait marqué.

Compréhensive, Erine ne dit rien. À la place, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait eu le courage de faire qu'une fois sous le coup de l'émotion au Continent Nord : elle se blottit contre lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Sephiroth lui rendit son étreinte avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur. Déjà qu'il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Erine s'éloigner de lui aussi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Ce sont également mes amis, même si je ne les connais pas aussi bien que toi », dit la jeune fille.

« Merci », dit Sephiroth d'une voix lasse.

Ils se séparèrent. Le jeune homme s'aperçut soudain que la main d'Erine était bandée.

« Tu es blessée ? »

« Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien. Juste une brûlure, avec une espèce d'artéfact que j'ai trouvé chez Aéris. Ça fait des jours que je fais des recherches dessus, mais je ne trouve rien. »

Sephiroth poussa un soupir, puis obligea la jeune fille à s'assoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il allait chercher une matéria de soin dans sa chambre.

Une fois assis près d'elle avec l'objet, il retira les bandelettes puis lança un sort. La blessure disparut aussitôt.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir faire de la magie », dit Erine avec un léger sourire.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers elle et fut envoûté par son sourire. Cela lui avait tant manqué. Non, _elle_ lui avait manqué. Sa présence discrète et douce, ses sourires chaleureux et sincères, cette manière de le regarder comme si elle voyait au-delà du guerrier froid et sanguinaire… Erine cessa de bouger, tant le jeune homme la fixait intensément. Sephiroth tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et son visage se rapprochait lentement, très lentement du sien.

Soudain, le PHS du Soldat sonna. Erine et Sephiroth bondirent en arrière chacun de leur côté. Le Soldat saisit maladroitement son PHS et décrocha.

Une fois le message écouté, il rangea son téléphone puis se leva.

« Je… je dois y aller », dit-il.

« Oui… Tiens-moi au courant », dit Erine, en détournant la tête.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille regarda sa main. Elle lui semblait soudain brûlante, comme ses joues. Avait-elle rêvé, ou bien Sephiroth avait-il voulu l'embrasser ? Non, impossible… Pourtant, il l'avait regardée d'une telle façon ! Et le plus dingue, c'était qu'elle avait apprécié cela, cette étrange chaleur qui l'avait envahie, ce sentiment de sécurité si intense… Elle sentait que si le PHS n'avait pas sonné, elle aurait répondu à ce geste et que…

_Raaaah ! Non, stop, stop, c'est trop dingue ! _pensa la jeune fille en sentant une méchante migraine se former sous son crâne.

Son regard se fixa soudain sur la fenêtre du salon devant elle. Un visage était visible de l'autre côté de la vitre. Des cheveux roux, deux yeux bleu électrique qui la fixaient…

Au moment où elle le regarda, le voyeur disparut de la vitre. Le temps qu'Erine court dehors, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais elle entendit clairement un battement d'ailes au-dessus sa tête. Une plume tomba devant elle.

La jeune fille la prit dans ses mains.

C'était une plume noire comme de l'encre.

_Genesis… _

Mais en revenant dans le salon, elle réalisa autre chose de bizarre : un petit objet était posé sur le canapé. Une autre plume. Mais celle-ci était d'un joli gris argenté, et semblait émettre une douce lumière.

Bizarre, sans doute une plume d'un des oreillers posés sur le canapé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tandis que l'ascenseur montait en direction du bureau de Lazard, Sephiroth repensa à ce qui avait failli se passer dans le salon, avec Erine.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Ou plutôt, qu'avait-il _failli_ arriver ? Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il était rentré exténué de Wutaï, et il avait failli se disputer violemment avec Erine.

Heureusement que la jeune fille lui avait pardonné. Il s'en voulait, mais il avait tellement mal à l'idée qu'Angeal et Genesis aient déserté. Comment ses deux premiers meilleurs amis avaient pu l'abandonner sans même le prévenir ni lui donner la moindre explication ?

_Comme le professeur Gast. À croire que c'est mon destin de regarder tous ceux qui me sont proches m'abandonner sans même me dire au revoir. _

Il serra les poings de frustration, quand les paroles d'Erine lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« _Tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Ce sont aussi mes amis, même si je ne les connais pas aussi bien que toi._ »

Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, il avait promis de veiller sur elle. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il devait tenir bon, pour l'instant. En plus, la guerre de Wutaï était finie, enfin !

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur la recherche de ses amis. D'autant qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour les retrouver. Et pour commencer, il allait donner à Lazard la confirmation que Zack pouvait rejoindre les Premières Classes.

Une fois sorti de l'ascenseur, Sephiroth sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du jeune homme.

« _Ici Zack_. »

« Ça faisait longtemps, Zack », dit le jeune homme.

« _S… Sephiroth ?!_ »

« Retrouve-moi au bureau de Lazard. »

« _… Compris._ »

Sur ce, il raccrocha.


	15. Un troisième ange

_Merci à **Incarndu91**, **Volazurys**, **MonaYsa**, **Neko-chan** **L** et **Lunagarden** pour leurs reviews. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Final Fantasy 7 ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Square Enix. Mais Lucinda et sa famille sont issues de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Un troisième ange**

Cela faisait deux heures que Sephiroth était parti. Mais Erine s'en moquait, car depuis maintenant une demi-heure, la douleur dans son dos était revenue. Et elle semblait gagner en force à chaque minute qui passait.

La jeune fille aurait aimé téléphoner à Sephiroth pour lui en parler, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Si elle s'en référait au jeu de Crisis Core, le bâtiment Shinra était actuellement attaqué par des clones de Genesis. Et puis, il avait assez de soucis comme ça, elle n'allait pas lui parler de vulgaires douleurs dans le dos !

Elle finit par se lever pour aller dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, elle sentit soudain ses jambes devenir molles. Sa vision devint floue.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et eut le temps de voir la fenêtre entrouverte, et un étrange tuyau posé sur le cadre, d'où sortait une fumée. Erine n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Une silhouette dissimulée sous un manteau sombre et coiffée d'un masque à oxygène entra dans la cuisine en enjambant la fenêtre. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Erine, ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et en sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide sombre. Elle dégagea les cheveux de la jeune fille, puis planta l'aiguille à la base de sa nuque.

Une fois cela fait, l'inconnu remit la seringue dans son sac et en sortit une autre pour lui prendre du sang, avant ranger le tout et de regarder Erine avec tristesse.

Elle finit par se lever puis ressortit, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La mystérieuse personne ôta son masque, révélant le visage d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle traversa la rue jusqu'à atteindre une voiture qui l'attendait, conduite par Lazard.

« Alors, c'est fait ? » dit ce dernier.

« Oui, on peut y aller », dit froidement Alexandra.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloignait, Lazard reprit la parole.

« Tu as bien fait. Hollander avait juste besoin de cette prise de sang. Ta sœur ne risque plus rien, maintenant. »

Alexandra leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Vous m'avez obligée à la droguer pour lui prélever du sang. Je n'ai même pas pu lui parler avant de partir. »

« Elle t'aurait posé des questions, elle en aurait appris plus sur nos plans. Et Hollander ne veut pas perdre de temps, il a besoin de ces échantillons. »

Alexandra secoua la tête. Elle avait bien fait la prise de sang comme l'exigeait Hollander. Mais ce que lui et Lazard ignoraient, c'était qu'elle lui avait fait une injection avant de prélever du sang. Une injection qui allait la rendre plus forte.

_Pardonne-moi, Erine… J'espère juste que ça t'aidera pour la suite_, pensa la jeune femme, tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine s'éveilla sur le plancher avec une terrible douleur au cou. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, tout semblait si flou. Elle souvenait qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, et puis… Soudain, une violente migraine la prit à la tête. Pourquoi son cou lui semblait-il soudain brûlant ?

Pourtant, c'était plus qu'une simple douleur. Erine avait mal, elle ne pouvait même plus tenir debout à présent. Elle alla s'allonger dans sa chambre et serra fort son oreiller entre ses doigts en gémissant.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'efforça de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur et descendit dans les Taudis. Là, tout en continuant de marcher, elle prit son PHS et choisit un numéro dans le répertoire.

« _Allô_ ? »

« Aéris ? »

« _Erine ? Ta voix est bizarre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_ »

« Non, je… Je ne me sens… pas bien ! » gémit la jeune fille.

« _Bon, pas de panique ! Dis-moi, où es-tu ?_ »

« Je… me dirige… vers l'église ! »

« _D'accord. On se rejoint là-bas, j'arrive, tiens bon !_ »

Erine grimpa les marches de l'église à quatre pattes. Sitôt les portes de l'église franchies, elle tomba au sol. Aéris accourut.

« Erine ! »

« J'ai mal… » gémit la jeune fille.

La Cetra s'approcha d'elle et ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. Le dos de sa chemise d'Erine était couvert de sang ! La Cetra tendit l'oreille. Le chant de l'église… avait changé. Il semblait soudain moins calme, plus agité, comme… excité !

Aéris chassa ces pensées de sa tête et tendit les mains vers son amie pour invoquer un sort de soin. Mais au contact de ses doigts, Erine cria de douleur et se roula en boule.

« Erine ! Tiens bon, je t'en prie ! » dit la Cetra en lui prenant la main.

Mais Erine ne l'entendait plus. La jeune fille venait de perdre connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Erine ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa joue. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'un grand loup gris la regardait avec l'air curieux.

Se redressant, la jeune fille aperçut Minerva devant elle. La déesse lui souriait doucement.

« Es-tu prête ? » demanda la Déesse.

Erine voulut lui demander de quoi elle parlait, quand elle entendit la voix d'Aéris, qui la rappelait.

« Bonne chance », dit Minerva, avant de fermer les yeux et disparaître dans un nuage de lumières vertes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aéris vit le corps de son amie s'agiter. Soudain, il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré. Puis, sous ses yeux ébahis, deux magnifiques ailes jaillirent du dos d'Erine.

Cette dernière se redressa péniblement et regarda son amie avec l'air étonné. Elle suivit son regard et ouvrit des yeux ébahis en voyant les deux grandes ailes dans son dos.

Elle n'en avait pas qu'une, mais deux ! Et elles étaient d'un magnifique gris argenté. Elles semblaient briller doucement, comme animées par une lumière intérieure.

Erine ne s'y était pas attendue, mais pourtant, loin de ressentir du dégoût, elle se sentit heureuse. Le visage de Minerva avant qu'elle se réveille lui revint à l'esprit. Ces ailes-là n'étaient pas un signe de monstruosité. Apparemment, la Déesse voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Aéris tendit timidement la main, puis effleura les plumes du bout des doigts.

« Erine… ? Tu te sens comment ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Bien… C'est ça le plus drôle ! Je crois… que c'est bon signe. »

La Cetra lui sourit, rassurée par sa réaction.

« Tu imagines la réaction de Sephiroth quand il va voir ça ? » dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Erine haussa des sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il serait ébloui comme la Cetra.

« Tu vas devoir changer de tenue. Ta chemise est déchirée et pleine de sang », dit la Cetra.

Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ne bouge pas, je file chercher une tenue plus appropriée chez moi et je reviens », dit-elle avant de sortir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, ailleurs dans Midgar, au-dessus de la Plaque… _

« Tu te trompes. Avoir une aile ne signifie pas être un monstre », dit Zack en s'approchant d'Angeal.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Angeal en montrant d'un signe de tête l'aile blanche qui sortait de son dos.

« Une aile d'ange », dit le jeune homme en recueillant une plume dans la paume de sa main.

« Dans ce cas, quel rêve un ange pourrait-il avoir ? Quel rêve pourrais-je avoir ? » cria-t-il en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Zack voulut dire autre chose, quand un bruit d'ailes lui parvint au-dessus de sa tête. Genesis venait-il s'en mêler ?

« Tu devrais écouter ton élève, Angeal. C'est lui qui a raison. »

Angeal se raidit, puis se tourna sur sa gauche. Zack fit de même. Il reconnut avec surprise la jeune fille blonde qu'il avait bousculée dans les couloirs de la Shinra avant de partir à Wutaï.

Elle était là, mais elle avait bien changé. Les cheveux toujours en queue de cheval, elle portait des ballerines noires et une jolie robe grise qui se boutonnait sur le devant. La robe tenait avec un ruban qui se nouait autour du cou, laissant les bras et les épaules nues. Épaules d'où dépassaient deux magnifiques ailes d'oiseau grises.

« Erine ?! Non, toi aussi, on t'a… ? » dit Angeal, choqué.

« Non. Moi, ça n'a rien à voir, Angeal. C'est Minerva elle-même qui m'a donné ces ailes. Et même si ce n'était pas elle, je ne me considérerais pas comme un monstre pour autant. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu m'as regardé ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air humain ? »

« Pourquoi ça compte tant à tes yeux, la façon dont les gens te voient ? Et ton sens de l'honneur, dans tout ça ? Regarde Zack, il s'en fiche, tu es toujours son mentor et ami ! » dit Erine.

« Tu m'as écouté ? Je te dis que j'ai perdu mon humanité ?! »

« Non, Angeal ! C'est lorsque nous cessons de défendre les autres et ce en quoi nous croyons que nous perdons _réellement_ notre humanité. »

Le Soldat ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant cela. Ces quelques mots, pourtant si ordinaires, lui firent l'effet d'une gifle, tant la vérité qu'ils renfermaient lui semblait réelle.

Il regarda Erine avec l'impression soudaine d'être un enfant idiot devant une personne plus âgée et sage. Erine avait l'air si calme, si sûre d'elle… Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans aucune peur, juste de l'espoir.

« Erine… Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il avec l'air désespéré.

La jeune fille s'approcha et lui prit la main.

« Commence déjà par baisser ton arme. Tu files la trouille à Zack, là, mine de rien. »

Le jeune homme, qui avait écouté en silence leur échange, prit l'air surpris puis offusqué.

« La trouille ? N'importe quoi ! J'suis Première Classe, maintenant, je vous signale ! » dit-il en agitant les bras.

Angeal ne put retenir un léger rire, puis serra plus fort la main d'Erine dans la sienne. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un mélange d'admiration et d'interrogation.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait trouvée étrange. Elle semblait toujours mystérieuse et prenait les choses avec beaucoup de recul, comme si tout devait se dérouler d'une certaine façon déjà prévue longtemps auparavant. Et elle dégageait toujours une aura pleine de lumière et de douceur.

Penser que Sephiroth avait quelqu'un comme elle à ses côtés lui fit éprouver de la jalousie. Comme il aurait aimé avoir cette chance, lui aussi.

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Les trois amis tournèrent la tête. Genesis atterrit gracieusement à quelques mètres d'eux, son épée à la main. Son regard se posa sur Erine et les magnifiques ailes d'argent dans son dos. Un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

« Ainsi, les différents éléments de l'histoire se mettent en place ! Les trois amis sont réunis… ainsi que la Déesse. »

Erine ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il ne l'incluait quand même pas dans son délire ? Comme s'il avait pressenti le danger, Angeal poussa doucement la jeune fille derrière lui.

« _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte, la Déesse descendra des cieux. Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel._ »

« Arrête de réciter Loveless. On est dans la vraie vie, Genesis ! » dit Erine.

« Oh ? Tu ne t'es pas regardée ? Je te signale que tu as des ailes dans le dos, Erine ! »

« J'avais remarqué, merci ! Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir déserté ? »

« Hum… Très bien, je ferai l'effort de te répondre, pour cette seule et unique fois. Hollander est le seul à pouvoir me maintenir en vie. Je l'aide donc à se venger de la Shinra. »

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra te sauver ? » demanda Erine, en secouant la tête.

« Évidemment ! Du moins… je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses, belle Déesse ! »

« Ce type est complètement dingue ! » souffla Zack.

« J'ai entendu, merci ! » dit Genesis.

« Non, il a raison ! » intervint Erine. « Désolée, Genesis, mais je n'ai rien d'une déesse. Ces ailes, c'est la Rivière de la Vie qui me les a données. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : si tu continues sur cette voie, tu vas mourir ! »

« Alors, aide-moi ! »

« J'essaie, figure-toi ! »

Genesis secoua la tête, puis tendit doucement la main en l'air devant lui.

« _Mon âme, rongée par le désir de vengeance, à vécu dans la tourmente, mais s'éteindra avec mon salut… et ton sommeil éternel_. »

Puis soudain, une boule de feu apparut, qu'il jeta dans la direction de la jeune fille. Angeal brandit son épée et pulvérisa l'obstacle.

Soudain, trois clones du Soldat Roux tombèrent du ciel et fondirent sur eux. Zack et Angeal engagèrent le combat avec deux d'entre eux. Erine vit le troisième s'approcher, un poignard dans chaque main.

La jeune fille avisa des barres métalliques posées par terre sur la grille. Elle en saisit une et commença à parer les coups de son assaillant.

Elle parvint à faire sauter un poignard d'une de ses mains.

Profitant du fait que le coup l'avait un peu étourdi, elle le frappa au visage. Le clone la fusilla du regard, puis brandit l'autre vers elle, droit sur sa poitrine.

Erine bondit en arrière et brandit son bâton, bloquant d'autres attaques. Le clone, voyant qu'elle protégeait surtout le haut de son corps, lui envoya un coup de pied au genou.

La douleur fit chanceler la jeune fille. Le clone brandit son poignard pour la tuer, quand Zack bondit derrière lui et lui planta son épée dans le dos.

« Ça va ? » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Oui, merci ! » dit Erine.

« Où t'as appris à te battre ? »

« Sephiroth m'a donné quelques cours. »

Zack allait dire autre chose, quand il reçut une boule de feu qui le fit tomber en arrière.

« Zack ! » cria Angeal en courant près de lui.

Soudain, Sephiroth apparut derrière eux, Masamune à la main. En voyant Erine et les ailes dans son dos, il parut légèrement surpris. Erine n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher pour lui parler. Genesis surgit derrière elle et la saisit par le bras.

« EH ! Lâche-moi ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Sûrement pas ! » dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Comprenant qu'il allait déployer son aile pour s'envoler avec elle, la jeune fille voulut le gifler, quand elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos.

Genesis la lâcha en criant de douleur et recula en pliant son bras gauche contre lui en gémissant.

Erine vit alors Sephiroth devant elle, Masamune tendue vers le rouquin, la lame tachée par le sang.

« Ne t'avise plus de la toucher ! » dit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Le rouquin le fusilla du regard.

« Tu me le paieras, Sephiroth ! Tu as toujours eu tout pour toi, mais ça changera, un jour. Le don de la Déesse sera à moi, j'en fais le serment ! »

Et sur ces mots, il frappa le sol de son épée. Une ligne de feu en jaillit et coupa le sol en deux. La grille céda. Emporté par la puissance de l'attaque et son état encore faible, Zack tomba dans le vide.

Angeal déploya son aile à temps et s'éleva dans les airs, évitant l'attaque. Genesis fit de même. Sephiroth prit Erine dans ses bras et bondit près de l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille.

« Non, ça va, merci. »

Ils regardèrent ensemble Genesis s'éloigner dans le ciel. Angeal atterrit près d'eux.

« Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Mais vous devez essayer de comprendre. Sa dégradation peut le tuer, et Hollander est apparemment le seul en mesure de l'aider », dit le Soldat.

« Ça m'est égal ! Il s'en est pris à Erine, je compte bien lui faire payer ! » répliqua Sephiroth.

Loin de paraître offusqué, Angeal croisa les bras en souriant.

« Tu ne sembles pas surpris ni choqué que ta petite-amie ait des ailes dans le dos, dis-moi ? »

Erine réalisa qu'il avait raison, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Sephiroth haussa des épaules.

« Bon, je vais suivre Genesis, et voir où il va. Je te préviendrai dès que je pourrai, Sephiroth », dit Angeal.

« Merci. Content que tu sois toujours avec nous, mon ami », dit Sephiroth.

Angeal lui fit une tape sur l'épaule à laquelle l'argenté répondit.

« Ne me remercie pas, remercie plutôt Erine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que si elle n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais imité Genesis, voire fait pire que lui. Bon, j'y vais », dit Angeal avant de s'envoler.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Erine.

« Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux », dit le Soldat.

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée à la maison ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'avais des problèmes au dos, et je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Et puis il y a quelques heures, je suis allée voir Aéris à l'église, puisqu'elle était la seule en mesure de me soutenir. C'est là que mes ailes sont apparues. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, elle non plus n'a pas paru surprise en voyant mes ailes. À croire que vous étiez tous les deux au courant… »

Gêné, Sephiroth détourna la tête.

« Vous saviez ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Tes ailes sont apparues une première fois, quand Lesgard a invoqué les esprits de l'église. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, et puis… elles avaient disparu juste après, cela semblait irréel. Ensuite, j'ai dû repartir sur le front… Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps. »

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Aéris de s'en charger pour toi ? »

« Je me disais que tu avais assez de soucis comme ça. Je voulais te protéger. »

« Je sais me débrouiller seule ! Je te signale qu'au départ, j'étais partie pour agir seule, sur cette planète. Alors, de quoi tu te mêles ? » dit Erine, blessée qu'il lui ait caché un tel secret.

« Écoute, je… »

« Non, toi, écoute ! J'en ai marre, je vais chercher Zack seule. »

Elle fit mine de s'avancer vers le bord du trou pour plonger, mais Sephiroth lui prit la main.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Lâche-moi, je te dis ! » dit Erine en se retournant pour le repousser.

Sephiroth lui saisit les deux bras et l'approcha de lui pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Désolé, mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te souviens ? Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Et je tiens à toi. »

Puis, sans même laisser à Erine le temps de répondre, il se pencha et l'embrassa. La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il… il l'embrassait !

Elle hésita… puis ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser.

Rassuré qu'elle ne le repousse pas, Sephiroth relâcha ses épaules et passa les bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'attirant contre lui doucement, mais fermement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

Erine n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir sur Gaïa, elle s'était attendue à pas mal de choses incroyables, mais sûrement pas celle-là.

Pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

Sephiroth, lui, était rassuré qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé. Il se sentait bien. En paix. Rien ne comptait sinon cette jeune fille dans ses bras, qui occupait ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà.

Finalement, la dure réalité du monde leur revint à l'esprit. Erine déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers le fond du trou où Zack était tombé. Sephiroth la suivit et sauta dans le vide.

Ils atterrirent ensemble sur le toit de l'église du secteur 5. Apparemment, Zack avait atterri dans le champ de fleurs.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'Aéris était auprès de lui. Penchée au-dessus du Soldat, elle guettait son réveil.

* * *

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre soulève un max de questions, mais je ne peux donner les réponses qu'au chapitre suivant. Si je fusionne les deux, ça donne 23 pages, et c'est problématique. Je suis donc obligée de couper ici, navrée. _

_Surtout pour toi, MonaYsa, tu m'avais réclamé des réponses. Eh bien, je te donne déjà un semblant de début sur le sujet. Mais le prochain chapitre contiendra toutes les révélations bouleversantes, c'est promis. _


	16. Annonce de l'auteur

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Ceci n'est hélas pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce pour vous dire que cette fic sera suspendue jusqu'au 31 janvier 2015 car je participe à un concours d'écriture de roman pour le prix Scriborom. Si certains sont intéressés, demandez-moi par message privé et je vous enverrai le lien. _

_Bref, **je n'abandonne pas la fic**. Mais c'est juste qu'entre l'écriture personnelle, le travail et la vie privée, je n'aurai plus assez de temps pour les fics. _

_Et je continuerai également de lire les fanfics des autres auteurs, mais je n'écrirai plus de mon côté avant le 31 janvier 2015. _

_Je ne reprendrai donc cette histoire qu'après la date limite du concours d'écriture. _

_Dans l'espoir que vous comprenez,_

_Bises,_

_Melior. _


End file.
